


No More Dream

by Chibikurama



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Complex- Post Traumatic Stress Disorder - C-PTSD, Depression, Discrimination, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Hybrid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Hybrid Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Hybrid Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hybrid Kim Taehyung | V, Hybrid Min Yoongi | Suga, Hybrid Park Jimin, Hybrids, Insecure Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Insecurity, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Mental Health Issues, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Slavery, Shy Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibikurama/pseuds/Chibikurama
Summary: "You took all of us in.." Namjoon twiddled his thumbs still a bit shy to look into your eyes."But, why?" The bunny's ear twitched in confusion."You guys deserve to have something better, something to dream.""To.... Dream?" the puppy hybird looked just as lost as his new brothers."Yea. Dream."All of the hybrids looked at each other confused by the statement and word. Then they looked at their savior, the tiger hybrid spoke, "We have no more dream."The woman winks causing them to look at her weirdly, "That's were you are wrong Tae."





	1. Chapter 1

"Honestly you could've at least called me before dropping unexpectedly.."

 

"I'm sorry, but this was urgent."

 

"How urgent?"

 

"Ummm like we're going to get screwed on our finals and the professor will purposely flunk us if we don't help each other out. Duh."

 

"Uh-huh..."

 

"Why do you look so spaced out?"

 

"S'nothin.."

 

".... Is it about the hybrid news again?"

 

"....."

 

"(Y/n) Listen... You KNOW that they aren-"

 

"Dont you dare go about that they aren't humans. You think just because they look somewhat like a beast doesn't mean that they are any less human!"

 

"They're genetically engineered to serve us or become our pets."

 

"It's so wrong... Inhumane... Disgusting to treat them like they are 'thing' instead of an living breathing individual that is capable of communications and intelligence."

 

"They have animal DNA in their genetic code."

 

"So does man too, we're descendants yet no one is saying anything."

"Tell me something... How is it that hybrids are any less than human like you and I?... When a man gets treated like an animal or is in shackles owned by another human for whatever sick purposes, other human beings gets enraged or proclaim that slavery doesn't exist.

 

But when it comes to a hybrid....

 

 

 

There's hardly any outrage."

 

"That's because they aren't humans, they are property. The only outrage comes from is those hybrid activists and equalities."

 

She sighs heavily and looks at her untouched tea, "its so wrong.. They deserve to treated like equals.... NOT property.... 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What is going with the world?.."


	2. Unusual guest

**"Hybrid speaking"**

**_'hybrid thinking'_ **

_'thinking'_

"Talking"

**I thought it seems appropriate to do it cuz.... it makes things easier on us no? Plz don't flip le tables on me... ;_;**

 

**-**

**\---**

**\----**

**\------**

 

 

 

A woman in her late 20's entered her home with a heavy sigh, she chucked her laptop messenger bag onto the couch, the books ended up dropping onto the floor thankfully her apple 15" mac pro laptop remains intact, but she could care less about some damn piece of machine. Leaning against the door she slowly slides down then closes her eyes slowly drifting to dreamland, her head against the door exposing her neck. 

Her breathing becomes even, "You know I can see you right?" She kept her eyes closed, a unique thing about this woman was her intuition. Some called her 'freak,' some called her 'know it all', others called her 'wierdo' and the result was her getting bullied majority of her life. 

A black jaguar hybrid opened the window then crawled in, **"Welcome back home darling."** She chuckles softly at the playful tone said hybrid spoke, the beast was 5'9 well defiend muscles, his hands have the capabilities to retract his nails to a normal humans or elongating them into lethal razor sharp claws, dark silky soft obsidian fur covering his lower portion of his body almost like he is wearing shorts, his hair color is obsidian as well, his legs are an odd mix between jaguar and man, his tail casually swishes as he slowly stalks up to the woman.

He growls softly when he picks up the scent of another human on you, coffee and.... sadness? His pupils returns to their human like state and the cat slowly runs his tail on your nose tickling it causing you to scrunch it up then giggle a bit. "Ya! Yoongi! Stop!" she giggles as his silky soft tail continues to tickle her neck then stomach. The man chuckles softly then sits down next to you and nuzzles her, his jaguar ears flickers when the woman reaches to massage them. 

The 24 year old hybrid purrs in content, **"P** **enny for your thought?"** He softly inquired waiting patiently for you to answer, biting her scarred and pierced lip she sighs softly, "It's just....." His purring stopped and looks at her, "I'm so furious and sad on how society treats you..... And hybrids in general.... Viewing them as property... Sexual fantasies... " She stopped herself before it got worse and could potentially enrage the jaguar hybrid.

The male sighs softly then pulled the woman onto his lap causing her to squeak in surprise. **"Fuck them. They'll have to see that we are human too.... Ok, yea, some of us may not look like it, but that doesn't make us any less than human.... What we want is rights to live, be treated 'normally', not being discriminated, being able to go out and apply for jobs, being able to shop for whatever without having someone tell us to have leashes or can't purchase it because we don't have our 'masters' with us, to have proper education and have families of our own..."** You didn't notice him squeezing your abdomen slightly, he nuzzles you once more.

 

 

 

"Ugh, Yoongi...." The big cat looked at the pure blood human with a bored expression, on the inside he is completely amused by your suffering from school work. **"What?"** The woman looked at him with her best puppy eyes, "Save me from homework..." The male quirked his eyebrow at his human, **"Homework? let me guess..... Calculus?"** The woman groaned faceplanting on her mahogany desk and uttered out a muffled, 'Yes'. The male chuckled softly at his wonky human, he could never understand why humans dreaded homework so much and the difficulties in math or physics. 

 **"Its fucking easy, don't bitch. Here why don't you go take a bath to destress momentarially and I'll help you out with your assignments. Sounds good kid?"** Ah does he adores rilling up the woman, she sat up and huffed then got up as she was walking past him she muttered, 'I'm not a kid..' then disappeared to her room to get her clothing and take up the cat's offer.

  
He got up headed over and looked over the dreaded assignments, he snorted at the assignments especially Korean language arts, "Pffffft!" He laughs a bit, this is going to be a long night, but he doesn't mind since the darkness is his forte.

 

 

 

"Finally.." The woman groans as she saves her work on her blackboard and USB drive.  **"There, was that so hard?"**  The woman tiredly shoves the cat and said feline bats her nose with his tail causing her to scrunch it up, "Yoongi.... No...." She whines pitifully as the cat bats her nose with his tail once again,  **"Hmmm.... Nope.. By the way..."**  He glances at the digital clock the bright red LED lights on it says 11:11 PM.  **"Huh.... It's 11:11 PM.."** The woman gasped and she clasped her hands together almost like she is praying. 

The male doesn't say nothing, just curiously watches his human doing..... Human shit. Sensing the cat's inquisitive look she finished her prayer then looked at him with a bashful smile. "Ah.... I made a wish." The cat quirked his head, "11:11 is the number of the universe and... " She leans in and whispers into his ear, "Make a wish." He chuckles at her childish behavior and nuzzles her.

 **"I'm glad I got the oppertunity to be stuck with a wierd human like you."**  

"Eh?! Weird?! Nothing's wrong with being weird! Life is much more interesting when you're weird!"

 **"Is it interesting when you're weird?"** The big cat then nommed his tail. _**(If you look up a snow leopard nomming its tail then you'll see how cute and silly it is. Trust me you'll love it lol)**_

"Oh Yoongi.. Then you call me the weird one..." 

**"Huh?"**

You see Jaguars don't normally nom their tails, that type of behavior is commonly found in snow leopards, they nom their tails when their bored or to pass time. In Yoongi's case it might be that he is either thinking or just being Yoongi. 

Now, these two oddities have been friends for over a year now, The woman inherited the massive house from her late grandfather along with the property, she didn't have to worry about morgage payments, just some minor bills here and there, but nothing too serious to fret over. Originally she thought she was going to inherite some rickety old shanty cabin, (It wasn't that she doesn't like it, she was primarially concerned over repair costs and if she can even afford it) But nope. It was a modern houses, yup, you guessed it. Houses. Plural. The property has changed tremendously since she last saw it a decade ago. Nevertheless it took her on by surprise on how something so modern fits so beautifully in the forest.

 

Her grandparents had class and taste that's for sure.

 

The houses was perfect, far away from the toxic and polluted air of the city sure it was a pain for gasoline since she has to drive 45 minutes from her home to the city, but it was worth it. College pays you to go to school, but it depends on how many units you are taking, her job on the other hand is at a Starbuck barista. Not the most pleasing job in the world, but it pays and she needs the money. Anyways she bumped into a severely injured and emaciated Yoongi when she was hiking exploring the property. 

She took a quick glance at the Jaguar hybrid, the first thing she spots was the large scar on his chest, a large diagonal claw scars.... He also has a scar on his abdomen somewhat diagonal as well, but not an entirely straight line it was an inch above his bellybutton. Continuing with her quick and descreet survey she also notice some hangul branded onto his skin of his right arm..... Burned actually.... A branding scar....onto his beautiful skin... The hangul is severed, almost as if someone digged a rusty blade onto the skin severing whatever ties he had with his previous life. 

She looked back at his face then gently boops his nose causing the latter to scrunch it up then playfully glare at her, she bursts out laughing at his face since he still is nomming his tail. The big cat smirks which doesn't go unoticed by her, she paled a bit. 

 

After a three second pregnant silence passed, she immidately bolted towards the door, alas the cat's fast reflexes and speed is far more superiors than a human. She screamed a bit then starts running around the desk with Yoongi behind her, sometimes they end up being the far end of the desk waiting who is going to make the first move first. "Where am I going to go? Where am I going to go? Here? There?" The woman moved her body slightly to emphazise each word. 

A weird human being indeed, but Yoongi could care less about the oddity and eccentric behavior she has.

 

He's glad that they can both be weird and not get judged in this household.

 

 

 

It was around 2am when the woman decided to head to bed and sleep, shame, she was really into How to pass as a human. Ugh the book was getting good and Yoongi was reading with her, both of them are on the bed with the woman cuddled up to the jaguar's side in her baggy sweats and men's hoodie. (She's quite the tomboy) The house has gotten chilly as of late due to temperatures dropping and...

Thunder booms outside of the house.

Ah yes, the rainy season.

Both the woman and the cat don't mind the rain, but the thunder and lighting was a problem at first it caused Yoongi anxiety and sometimes he'll even roar in anguish or cover his ears other times it triggers his PTSD. She on the other hand had to hug her bt21 plushies then singed 'You'll be in my heart' by Phil Collins or a lullaby your grandparents used to sing to her when she was a child, sometimes when singing doesn't soothe her mind she would binge watch TV shows on Hulu or Netflix. But now its different, you two fought so hard against the endless swarm of monsters hidden in the darkness, its an up and down process, but at the end the both have conquered one of their inner demons. 

The woman nuzzled the male beside her and he responded by purring softly, the rumblings feels so relaxing and sometimes tickles her ears. Even though Yoongi looks like a hard ass, he's a big ol softie. 

It was quite bizarre seeing him like this. He doesn't mind wearing clothes however he prefers being like this; shirtless and his fur covering his.... Ahem... male anatomy.. Thank god male hybrids have their pelt acting like shorts for them, effectively covering said male reproductive organ and acting like shorts too. So there wasn't much concern when you see hybrids having their pelts as clothing, there actually humans that envy the hybrid's ability having their pelt acting like clothing. Save time and money, so where is the complaint in that?

There are hybrids that will wear clothing, but they are conscious on where the material comes from. They certainly don't want to wear clothing made from another animal, they are part animal as well and it causes uneasiness in their animal side and their human side is worried if the clothing brand is made in a sweatshop. Hybrids much like their animal counter part can 'feel' unknown forces in life, they can even feel whatever emotions the dying animal had before being finally put out of its misery. Same goes with humans as well. 

Hybrids can smell blood, sweat, tears and emotions from the clothes that the humans had to make.

That's why some prefer to wear just their pelt, it covers their most prized possessions and it does the job perfectly. So why waste money to buy fucking clothes???

Anywho, Yoongi is the type of man that does what he wants. Cuddling was something that came naturally to him and to you it was a bit embarrassing having a strong male in your presence... A shirtless male to be precise. You didn't have the most clean records in life, but that story is for another time. To put it bluntly you didn't date anyone for a long time since you had an asshole tearing your heart then stepping on it, burning it leaving you humiliated in front rest of your classmates. Even though it was an ugly day for you your childhood friends stepped in and made his life hell until he left the school. 

Bless their kind hearts.

She sighed softly catching the attention of the male holding her close to his body.  **"Something wrong?"**  He looked down on her and she cuddled against his chest listening to his heart booming against her ear, "Just taking a trip down memory lane I guess..." He said nothing and waited patiently, "Remember before when it took me a lot longer to get adjusted to cuddling?" He hummed softly, "I guess.... Well... I had a crush on this guy when I was in... 6th grade... or was it 5th?... Anyways.. I worked up the courage to confess that I liked him.. But..." 

**"But?.."**

The woman sniffled quietly, "He made fun of me..... Broke my heart.... Rejected me.. Not only that he acted like me then walked around in front of his friends and my classmates... I got humiliated.." She didn't noticed the dark look the jaguar had when she mention the awful things the guy did to her when she was younger. Yoongi has seen her pictures when she was a kid and to be honest he found her adorable despite her looking like the school nerd, braces, pimples, glasses and all she was still cute. The male nuzzles her then started to wipe away the tears,  **"Fuck that bastard. He doesn't realize that he rejected a smart and talented girl."** He gently pinched her cheeks causing the woman to whine then pout at the cheeky jaguar, he always knows how to cheer her up. 

 **"Cute girl too. The glow up you had. I'm pretty sure guys from school started to facebook message you."** The woman hide her face on his chest and groaned, "You have NO idea how many times they asked me for nudes and shit. UGH! I hate that and I'm self conscious as fuck about my body.." It was true after high school graduation the woman had messages from guys in her class asking for nudes, flirting or them sending winking faces to dick picks. Honestly she couldn't sleep well at night.

you know what they say, it's always the quiet ones. 

The jaguar snickered then let's out a full blown laughter, "Shut up!!!!" She bats his chest and hid herself on his chest.  **"For the school nerd, you sure are bad."** The woman turned even darker shade of red, confirming the feline's suspicion. 

Its not her fault... She was innocent as a newborn lamb.

 

After their playful banter was over they ended up falling asleep, Yoongi on the other hand wasn't asleep. He did fell asleep only to cap nap (Which didn't last long since he slept for most of the day.) Not to mention the night was completely different than the day, he whole conversation about her former crush and what happened to her made his animalistic side get protective and possessive of her, something his human side once agreed to. If he ever saw the bastard he'll have the pleasure of beating his insolent ass up for hurting a beautiful woman, speaking of beautiful...

He looked down and sees that she quietly snoring, her mouth slightly opened, face looked so calm after a long day of school and work. Yoongi wished he could keep her like this relaxed and happy. He turned his attention to her lips and something compelled him to lean in and kiss.. Wait... Wha?! His ear flicked in confusion. 

No he can't have these emotions, he doesn't like her that way.

Right?

 

 

 

_**These are the houses your grandparents gave you, yes, it is private property owned by you.** _

 

 

**(Yoongi loves this house cuz of the water and its more deeper in the forest xD**

**Ah, yes, he goes to this place whenever he needs to clear his head or whenever his mating cycle kicks in. I did some research and certain animals goes into this sexual frenzy when they pick up a female in heat or when its a specific season for them to breed ex: Spring, Winter, Autumn and Summer they go off and find a mate. Sexually mature males will get sexually frustrated, aggressive, having these mating calls to catch a female suitor, their scents or urine becomes very strong or musky.)**

 

 

 

 

**For some reason the other image of the main house doesnt wanna be added here... Idk y.. I'll fix it. So for now the middle house is the temporary house.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAAAAAMMMM! BOOM! POW!! 
> 
> So this is chapter one, i felt like this isn't my best chapter, but meh, I'm willing to try something new. I feel like i can do better... *brain storms*
> 
> Will there be romance involved? Idk. We'll have to wait and see.
> 
> Will there be fluff? yesh.
> 
> Will be violence? This is a crazy and somewhat sadist bish you're talking to. The answer is yesh.
> 
> Will see the other members? Yesh. 
> 
> When? ;P Have to be patient. cuz imma still sick soooo.. Yea. :'(
> 
> I know I have not been active on updating which made me feel like shiet cuz I'm under stress cuz of problems in my life and most of it is surrounding my family. I got news that my one of my uncles at the hospital with some mysterious illness... He is paralyzed and it's affecting his mental health. The other has to do some dialysis and my cousin is there also... honestly I'm scared.. 
> 
> Oh yea... So... I wanna talk to you guys about my story Pleasure, Pain, Passion and Drama. The next chapter is going to be a difficult one because of..... Ah, shit... Idk how to explain it... The next chapter is going to mention some sensitive topics and... Jonghyun too.... So I want to let you know cuz I don't want anyone to be upset or crying cuz it wasn't my intentions to do this to you. I'll explain the rest when i post it.
> 
> I wanted to let you know before I complete it and post it... I feel like i should let you know cuz, like i mentioned it IS a delicate subject and its hard on all of us including me as well. 
> 
> I might be a crazy psychotic and sightly sadistic bish, but dude.
> 
> Even I have morals too. 
> 
> btw... You and Yoongi have a weird friendship xD


	3. You're just a chew toy

The sad thing about this world and society is that people look down on hybrids, reason being is that most people view them as property or pets sometimes even test subjests for the latest cosmetic product. There are people out there with the most disgusting fantasies along with disturbing intentions when it comes to both man, animal and hybrids. 

There are even some hybrids that are used to train hunting hybrids or other animals.

 

This was the case for Jeon Jungguk.

 

He was a bunny hybrid. Legs an odd mix between rabbit and human and his pelt covering his lower half almost like he's wearing shorts with bunny ears on his head, and he was fleeing for his life.  **"HEY FLUFF BALL COME HERE!"**

**"WE PROMISE WE WON'T MAKE YA SUFFER!"**

**"AFTER WE HAVE OUR LITTLE FUN WITH YOU FIRST~"**

The dog hybrids began to laugh and howl at the thought of getting a chance of having fun with the poor rabbit, the bunny heard the radio going off on the dog hybrids collars a message from their master, yes master. Jeon Jungguk was a rabbit for training dog hybrids to flush out hare or bunny rabbit hybrids, a disturbing hunting game for them, and the unfortunate part is that this type of negligence and abuse is completely legalized.

 

After all hybrids aren't humans. Just toys for man.

 

His heart booms in his ears when he felt the hot air of his captors breathing down onto his neck, he was so close to the emergency bolt holes, if he made it in the mazes would provide perfect cover for him to escape from his captors providing him the sweet precious time he desperately needs.The deal with this; is that if Jungguk lives the dog hybrids will get punished and no food for 4 days, but if the dog hybrids caught up to him then then he either lives or dies.

 

 

It depends on what their master if feeling today.

 

Whether he wants a blood bath and his hybrids to be fed or injure the quarry. However if he does get injured he'll be expected to make another run and entertain his master. Both man and beast would fight or hide if they're injured, but what would a hybrid do?

 

We'll have to wait and see..

 

**_Come on! faster! faster! Almost..._  **

Whether it be an insane amount of luck or his guardian angel was having his back the rabbit managed to skid inside the bolt hole, leaving his captors outside and barking at the hole some of them started to dig the area in hopes of flushing their quarry. The rabbit heard the dogs barking and calling him out, but that doesn't worry him, what he's worried now is that there is a venomous snake inside the bolt hole and it isn't happy with the intrusion.

 

The bunny hybrid gulps then yelps in surprise when the snake lunged at him fangs dripping with lethal toxins misses its mark by a fragment of an inch. Jungguk rushes to leave, but he skids to a stop when he saw a hand and the ugly face of the 'leader' of the pack of hunting dog hybrids.  **"THERE YOU ARE LITTLE FLUFF TAIL!"** The hybrid lunges to claw at the rabbit, but misses by a hair. 

The bunny turns around and crashes into the chest of the other hybrid, instinctively the rabbit swung and hit the dog hybrid square on the jaw, he was sure he heard bones breaking when he did that. He was honest to himself, that sound was probably the most satisfying noise in his life right now. The dog hybrid yelped in pain as he went down, there was cameras all over the place. 

But the bolt holes is unknown.

Their master loves whatever surprise lies in store for the survivor(s). 

The rest of the hybrids squeeze themselves between the small crevices tailing the bunny hybrid, little did they know is that the bunny has a plan. If he can get back to the black mamba and lure those mutts into the path where the snake is hidden.... Yes.. It could work. He could only hope and pray that it turns out successful.

killing two birds with one stone..

The bunny hybrid could only hope for the best.

If his plan backfires...

It'll be he who shall die.

 

_**'Come on! Come on! Turn here!'** _

He made a sharp turn then squeezed himself through the tunnel, the snake lunged at the bunny's leg at lighting speeds just missing his make by a fraction of an inch, however the dog hybrid wasn't so lucky. The dog's leg got caught in the snakes mouth causing the dog to yelp and growl at the serpent pumping its lethal toxins in his body. Seeing his opportunity to make a break for it the rabbit turned his tail and runs deeper into the maze. **"I'VE BEEN BIT! I'VE BEEN BIT!!"**

**"BY WHAT?!"**

**"A FUCKING SNAKE!"**

**"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! GET THE DAMN RABBIT!"**

**"BUT BOSS HE'S BEEN BIT!"**

**"HE'LL FUCKING LIVE! NOW MOVE!!"**

 

The bunny was gasping for oxygen, lungs burning with each intake and harsh panting, chest aching, legs and thighs burning from the intense chase. He makes sharp turns to avoid losing speed and creating miniature dust clouds to distract the dog hybrids while he makes a quick getaway, meanwhile their master is more likely to be drinking his favorite whisky as he watches the gruesome scene unfold. The rabbit pushed harder then let's out a scream, a dog hybrid has tackled him and now they're both tumbling down snarling and grunting. 

The dog hybrid sink its teeth onto the bunny's arm causing him to let out a bunny like scream as blood started to fill both of their noses, the bunny growls then punched the canine's face then clawing his eyes rendering him blind. The bunny hisses then takes off running leaving the dog hybrid slightly disoriented and furious. The dog-hybrid shakes off the blood on its eyes and proceeded on chasing the bunny, now that the scent of blood is in the air it has triggered the predatory instincts within the dog-hybrids.

 

The coppery scent is putrid to the bunny, but to the dogs-

 

It smells heavenly and their instincts are taking over.

 

 

It isn't the first time blood is drawn and incidents like this occurs, its actually a frequent thing amongst the rich and elite that uses these half beings for their entertainment. People all over the world are constantly reminded of the cruel world hybrids live in and not much can be done for them. They aren't humans, they aren't animals. Just organisms created to serve or pleasure, toys one might say. Even when someone files a lawsuit on the owners there isn't much rights done for them, hybrids don't have the same rights as man or beast have. They know it too and some begrudgingly accepts their cursed fate to walk in this world where they are nature's abominations made by man while others defies their cursed fate and attempts to make people understand that they too have intellectual and communication capabilities like man does. 

99.999999999% of the time these hybrids gets punished or condemned to either prison, research institutions or humanly euthanized. 

 

For hybrids like Jungguk, he can only do is fight for survival then if possible.... Be allowed to breed.

 

The bunny's instincts screeches at him to flee while his human subconscious tells him to flee, but at the same time he itches to fight. Those dogs have not only been tormenting him when they're outside of the arena, they bully him, beat him, assault him and when the dogs enter their mating season or catch a whiff of Jungguk they attempted to rape the bunny. It's not the first time they nearly raped him, and of course it won't be last. The hounds lets out a baying noise and continues their pursuit on the bunny. 

The bunny cursed under his breath and kept on running as fast as he could, but no matter how hard he pushed himself, the blood was seeping out and staining his fur with the sticky liquid. This is becoming a greater problem to the bunny due to the scent triggering the canines ancestral instincts to go in for the kill, he could potentially pass out due to blood loss and the scent continuously gives away his location.

The bunny clicks his teeth in anger and feels the powerful emotion pulsing in his muscles. This is one of the times he wished he was born as a hare.

They can hit up to 45 mph whilst a bunny like him can hit 35 mph.

Life is a bitch for some fucked up reason.

_No matter..... I'll just have to kill them then._

The bunny smirks as his human cognitive side is taking control he starts to hatch a plan. He distinctively recollects the dense forest just a few minutes from where his location is at. If he can shake off the mutts long enough- yes..... His smirks turns wicked.

_alright Jeon Jungguk.... Let's put that idea into action._

 

Here _we go._

 

The bunny growls as he forced his burning legs to run faster, he starts to make serpentine turns to shake one of the dogs off of him, the bunny leaped through a tree root and heard the dog curse. Perfect. While the mutt is ensnared by the tree roots he can escape and head into the dense forest to put his plan to action.

" Alright the root will keep them busy, now I have to go before they get to me."

He leaps out of the boltholes making a mad dash into the forest. He glances at his bleeding wound and grimances at the odor it has, not the most pleasant sight too. No matter he has to focus on getting to his destination, giving his injury several quick licks he gets back to running.

A camera zooms in on the bunny's figure disappearing into the forest. A slender voluptuous woman smoking from her 1920's long cigarette holder, her nimble fingers gently grasps the glass cup of her wine and takes a sip out of it. 

"Jeon Jungguk.. What a fine specimen you have Doctor."  

 The man before her smiles and looks at the camera, his monocle revealing the reflection of the bunny hybrid setting up traps as fast as he could and concealing them. "He is one fine hybrid. Not many like him comes by here and he's quite the treat no?" 

The woman nods, "I'm tempted to purchase him." the man still has his smile, he isn't swayed by her comment of purchasing the hybrid however if he does end up selling his favorite chew toy then when it will be entertaining for him?

The man strokes his mutton chops in thought, "I'll have to think about it first mistress. He's one of my prized possessions and having him gone will mean some boring lifestyle for me. Not to mention he IS my stress reliever as well."

The woman takes a hit of her long cigarette holder and slowly blows out the nicotine fumes filling the air of its toxic smoke. "Alright Dr. I'll let you mull over about my proposal. He would make a fine stress reliever for me as well."

The man bellows out a hardy laugh, "That may be, but let's not forget."

In the live camera feed the hybrid starts to lead the enraged and rabid dog hybrids into his well made trap. A Burmese tiger pit, a creative trap and a deadly one. This hybrid's intelligence is more human than bunny.

 "He's nothing, but a chew toy."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Skin scraps against stone concrete wall with each punch. Gentle panting fills the air, the cell reeks with sweat, blood and sex. Yes, sex. The bunny hybrid opens then closes his bloodied fist, he glances at it and spots how the skin is starting to peel open further exposing some of the whiteness of his knuckles beneath. 

He huffs once again then glances at the cell across from him and sees his hyung a german sheppard hybrid doing sit ups. His ear twitches in curiosity when he heard him mutter numbers. "Jiminie hyung... How much are you doing today?"

Another grunt, "345 today." 

"Oh.. How was your fight?"

He stops for a moment then shows the bunnu hybrid his bandages on his chest, some of it was slightly bloody, black and blue bruises litter on his tawny skin. The bunny made a sound of understanding. "Against ho-"

"A lion hybrid."

"W-what?!"

"Yea. I barely managed to knock him out, but killing? I was too worn out."

"Wow... And.. You're just a pup?"

The German Sheppard hybrid chuckles softly, "and you're just a kit yourself."

The bunny pouts, "ok, ok.. Fair enough."

The dog hybrid continues to do his workouts, it will only be a matter of time until he has to go out and fight more formidable opponents, his face contort into a grim smile. His rut will be arriving soon and maybe if he lives he might be given a chance to breed. 

That's a big IF though. Lately Jimin and Jungguk has been working on a escape plan to get out of here and maybe live freely. Maybe. Jimin looks at the bunny hybrid and watches him shadow box, Jimin chuckles softly at the bunny. "Jungguk... When was the first time you had mated a female?"

Heat crawls up to his cheeks as he stops from boxing, "u-um..... I.. Uhhh.. I haven't mated yet.... What's it like hyung?"

Jimin lies down and stares into the ceiling, "last time I popped my knot in a female was... A year ago.... But... She had a miscarriage.. So I didn't get to see my unborn pups..."

"How could you pop a knot already? Aren't you a pup?"

"Well, yea.. But my human age is more mature and because of my more human dominant gene it's probably the cause of the miscarriage? Supposedly my seed can't fertilize an animal egg despite me and them being a hybrid."

"Wow... So... I'm more animal... Which means.."

"You more likely have a better chance at bloating her with your kits." Jimin chuckles when he saw the bunny blush.

"Maybe...... But.. I don't want my kits to be used like how.." He gestures himself and Jimin. "WE are being used.. For sick purposes and entertainment."

"I know kookie."

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you miss your pups?"

"I.. I do.. But at the same time... I'm.. Kinda glad they weren't born..... I mated with a Rottweiler hybrid, and let me tell you.. They're aggressive.... We had to fight for dominance for a while before she gave me the go to fuck her."

"You guys fought?"

"Its because of our wolf ancestors had to establish a type of hierarchy before they could mate. So, its all instincts from them."

"Do you think you'll get a chance to mate again?"

"Hm... Maybe?.. Don't know.. If I do.. It'll probably be a human.. Or a she wolf... They want to breed a stronger hybrid for fights however a she wolf WILL be far more aggressive than a dog. Wolf dog.. Ha.." He sighs softly.

They both stay in silence, Jungguk sad that Jimin's pups had died in the womb and Jimin unable to see them. They have to hatch an escape plan soon otherwise it'll be too late. The bunny shudders when he remembers seeing the look on the Dr's face, he might have another stress relief session with him. The bunny shuddered, but... If he goes against it... He'll be killed on the spot. 

Feeling his fingers on the collar he's wearing he grimaced at it and how much voltage it can do. He sighs softly and sits against the blood stained wall, the dog hybrid settled for lying down and stares into space. 

They understand the cruel reality of being a hybrid. Being used for sex toys, sexual purposes including sex slaves and being used as punching bags or experimentations for whatever products they have in store. The dog hybrid wiggles his nose from the times they forced him to breath in noxious fumes from chemical products and his tail cut in half for disobedience.

At the end... They know... They know that they are nothing worth of value. They are just chew toys. That's it.

Nothing more. 


	4. He's nothing but a slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support!!!! ❤❤❤❤ 
> 
> WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT, MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND SEXUAL CONTENT!
> 
> VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.

Hybrid activists work diligently to provide aid and relief for the beings locked up and severely abused and neglected. 

Cruelty is a human beings instinct.

Even animals aren't THAT cruel to each other. Yes, they can be violent and die from either old age, illness or injury. But even they dont hold each other in the life of forced servitude and they don't go destroying the earth they live on for worthless and pointless shit human beings go for.

But were getting off topic, this is the story of a Koala hybrid named Kim Namjoon, a highly intelligent hybrid and a gift with.... Erm...

A crash is heard from the basement.

For an ingenious hybrid, unfortunately he's quite clumsy. He just doesn't know how to use his limbs from time to time. 

 **"ow...."** he winced in pain from hitting his foot on the corners of the drawer. He sniffles quietly and got his flashlight then turned it on assessing the injury.  **"Doesn't seem bad... Bruised.... But.. Nothing to worry about."**

He gets a herbal ointment he made and massages the sore foot. Namjoon then looked over at the other side of the room where it resides an empty bed, the bed still has his scent, but his presence is no longer around.

Joonie misses him dearly.

He misses the times they would huddle together for warmth during the brutal cold winters, he misses the times when his friend ran his fingers through his hair then gently massaging his koala ears.

He misses the contact, the warmth, the love, feeling safe for once, feeling like maybe there is hope in this dark and twisted cruel world. Maybe.

Just maybe.

Namjoon felt a lump forming on his throat and he forcibly swallows it, but he couldn't. He felt hot tears sliding down his cheek, he limps over and picked up the pillow that carried his scent and he sniffed it. The ache in his heart got worse.

 **"Its not fair.... It's not fucking fair... Why?... Why did you have to leave me?..."**

Namjoon then sat on the painfully lumpy bed, clutching the pillow and looks up to the metal beam and sees the well disguised hole on the H beam. He whimpers softly and shivers not from the cold, but the memory to what he witnessed first hand on how cruel humans can be.

He tells himself that not all humans are cruel and evil, yet his master proves him wrong. Namjoon moved his tattered shorts up to expose the ugly welts on his inner thighs then he craned his neck to look at the bandages on on his back. There was far more welts on his back, some old, and some fresh.

His ear remains flat on his head hidden in his hair. Namjoon looks far more human than animal or hybrid, but even with that he's registered as a hybrid. So getting a job won't be easy and living on the streets.... Namjoon doesn't like bloodshed and violence. He prefers to try and reason with the assailants rather than fight.

Of course that doesn't work out, but he had fought several times and lost. He's been used as a punching bag by humans and training hybrids. 

Clenching then unclenching his hands he looks at his wrists and sees it with dark rings from him constantly struggling against his restraints when they inflict pain on him.

His master tends to beat him mercilessly then leaves the koala hybrid in a bloody and bruised pile. How long has it been since he has left the estate? Too long. Well it feels like an eternity when you are stuck in a place where time doesn't seem to exist and the walls has no windows. Just solid concrete and AC vents too small for him to squeeze through.

Curse his tall stature.

Dull eyes looks up at that hole on the beam once again.

He's been contemplating to do the same. But he's actually too scared to do so. His hand made its way to his neck and gently massages it already imagining the tight hold on him. He shivers and it wasn't from the cold.

Namjoon jolted when he heard the sound of keys jiggling and he stiffened. Could his master has come today? Or was it his mistress? If it was the mistress he could get off lucky hopefully. She tends to use him for sexual satisfaction or bondage. 

Whatever mood she is in for. 

His master may have been abusive and cruel to him, but his master's mistress is somewhat kinder.

Somewhat.

She is just as cruel as he is, Namjoon vividly remembers the numerous times she denied him of his orgasm and left him sexually frustrated for a week or two. Especially when he is in rut, the koala hybrid gets aggressive and tends to whine when he doesn't get what he wants. He's willing to go far as allowing the viper mistress to degrade him and have him on a chastity belt.

He's grateful that the mistress went far as properly giving him the right size and measurements, she doesn't want his genitals to suffer from strangulation or mutilation. The koala is too irresistible and it certainly won't be fun if he ends up mutilating his reproductive organ.

While the master may abuse him severely his mistress comes in and nurses his injuries however, she wants something in return. At the time when he used to be a virgin she taught him everything he needed to know and then some.

Namjoon being the smart young man he is started to notice unhealthy patterns or what it seems unhealthy. He caught himself thinking that they do love him and doesn't mean to do those awful (and disturbingly pleasurable) things to him. He noticed it didn't feel right. It felt like it wasn't ok.

He was so lost in his mind that he didn't feel the manicured red nails grace his chin then he snapped back into reality. He stared at the woman with wide eyes, her pearly white teeth reveal themselves when she smiled.

"How are you my little Joonie?"

 **"G-Good mistress."** he kept his head down low in a submissive manner. She smiles at his submission, she is practically purring with the joy of seeing the koala hybrid come in so easily. She drags her nails into his scalp slightly and the hybrid hates the fact that his body loves it while he mentally isn't fine with it.

"You like that Joonie?~" she massages the koala ears then lazily drags her manicure nail on the sensitive skin. He moans softly temporarily forgeting the ache that was haunting him earlier.

Maybe if he pleases her, he'll forget the pain and heartache and she will get what she wants. Its a win-win for both.

But.

Its also an unhealthy relationship. A very unhealthy one, using sex as a way of escaping the pains and reality can cause problems. Especially if the female gets impregnated by him. Unknowingly he nuzzles her stomach and breathes in the scent, his eyes shot open immediately when he realized what he was doing. Damn those animalistic urges and instincts.

The woman says nothing, but watches him with great amusement. "Thinking about something Joonie?~"

The hybrid bit his lip he doesn't know what to say, he's afraid to say something fearing that she could punish him in ways he won't like. He knows how cruel the mistress is, she's like the black widow spider. Beautiful, but deadly.

If he lies he'll get punished even worse.... Truth? Or lie?  **"Just thinking...about..."**

"yes?~ about?~" she slowly pried on.

He swallowed thickly, might as well be truthful.  **"Aboutyoubeingpregnantwithmyjoeys"** he squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the pain to come, but it never came. The mistress was watching him the entire time with great amusement, she remembers the day when he was going to enter his rut and the day she took his virginity. 

She recollects how he animalistic side took over and she vividly remembers how he moved, while they had a good fucking to alleviate their frustrations they blown off steam and go their separate ways.

Now that he's more familiar with her and they had been screwing around since Namjoon was still somewhat young. A young teen the tender age of 17, but since there is no law against masters and hybrids messing around and having some... Fun.

He's been thinking about impregnating her with his joey's as much she loves getting her cunt pounded and her womb being filled with his hot ejaculation she isn't one to have children. In short she always takes the proper precautions before entering the hybirds dominion including setting up a doctors appointment for Tubal ligation.

She didn't want to risk of getting impregnated by the young hybrid due to him looking more human than hybrid. So, his semen could possibly impregnate a human being, and she does make him wear a condom too.

Nevertheless she is playing is safely.

Her a high powered elite woman cannot afford to have her reputation ruined by a careless slip up. "I see..", "ready to start a family baby boy?~" the hybrid shivers at the pet name.  **"No, mistress. I crave for you. Your touch, your scent, your taste~"**

He's getting worked up now, Namjoon absolutely hates how his body continues to reject his screeching mind. "You miss me that much huh?"

Namjoon gets on his knees and kisses the zipper of her stiletto high knee leather black boots.  **"very.~ please mistress~ let me be your slave~"**

"A slave?~ you'll have to specify baby boy~"

He nibbles the zipper of the stiletto boot then kisses her knee,  **"Let me be your boy toy~ let me be your slave~ you own me and my body~ please mistress~ please remind me who I belong to~"**

He's so desperate for her, and now all of his logical thinking and his screaming voice his subconscious has been throwing has long been muted. He needs her, he _needs_ this. 

He just wants to forget.

He doesn't want to deal with the pain, the loneliness.

The isolation.

He just wants to numb it out and she can give it to him.

The hybrid knows what he's doing and what he's signing up for. The woman smiles, purchasing him was the best idea she could ever ask for. "Very well then," she sinks her nails onto his scalp once more sending pleasant shivers down his spine, "shall we begin?~"

He nods, an angel shaking hands with the devil.

He's no longer an angel, he's an angel that has fallen from heaven.

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon was lying on the woman's luxurious bed with a warm body on top of his, he absently caresses the hair of the mistress currently sleeping after their.... Sessions. 

It was currently 2:50am and when did they stopped having sex? 30 minutes ago, being a hybrid has its perks and the mistress was a woman of high demand for sexual intercourse and her stamina is something else.

Namjoon vividly remembers when he gave his virginity to her and it was both an intimate moment for him and a terrifying one, terrifying because he was afraid of coming too soon or he could potentially hurt her due to his animalistic side, intimate because she was being gentle with him and gave him pointers including lessons on making a woman squirt and scream as she orgasms.

 He looks up to the ceiling and stares at it blankly, he wondered why did his mother choose to sell him to these people? Why did his own father allowed his mother to sell him away? Why didn't his father didn't even stop it? Was it because he was born different? Or was it because they couldn't afford keeping him? 

The memory was hazy, but his mother was pregnant the last time he saw her, and that was years ago when he was 4 years old. He remembers that his father gave him a certain look... It wasn't a warm welcoming look, but a disgusted one..

Namjoon never knew why.

But he does remember his father purposely forgetting to pick him up when he used to go to school, his father had a strict curfew and if Namjoon wasn't home his father would give him severe lashings with a cable cord or a thin branch that is for sure to leave dark markings as well as inflammation on his skin.

His koala ears has nicks and old scars from the lacerations his parents gave him, primarily his father.

His mother wasn't the best either, she sometimes forgets to feed him and she doesn't exactly communicate with him, she does leave notes with instructions on household chores or remind his father to get groceries. Namjoon didn't get much affection too, perhaps that's one of the reasons why he's starting to develop an attachment to the mistress of this rich and luxurious estate.

Regardless of the attachments, it was STILL unhealthy and toxic. He has to remind himself that she's a liability, she's just a fling. A woman aiding him to blow off steam and she gets something in return, a good fucking by a young hot blooded testosterone driven man and having her cunt pounded with his thick long cock, going in balls deep in her, sometimes she requests him to blow his thick seed in her.

Namjoon will be honest with himself here, the thought of blowing his load in her is the best sensation and eating both of their cum then kissing her with his lips covered in their cum is the best meal he's had. 

And they both crave it so fucking much, an addiction far more potent than opioid. He can't get enough.

The feeling of her soaking wet hot cunt gripping his cock tightly and pulsing when she cums, his finger coated in his saliva rubbing the hard nub of her sensitive clitoris or him taking out his cock and tapping the clitoris repeatedly then rubs the head of his cock on her vulva letting her feel the veins of his pulsing cock and how it twitches eagerly and since she does vaginal weightlifting, the orgasms are more intense and sometimes he feels like she's taken his soul.

He glances at the mistress whom is snoring quietly and with a bit of drool escaping from her lips. He smiles at the adorable sight, he caught himself again then mentally scolds himself for thinking such thoughts. 

**_this isn't healthy.. This isn't right.. But... Why am I thinking like that? Am I seriously starting to fall for her???.._ **

He can't afford to fall for her, he shouldn't, yet he slowly is starting to.. Bit by bit.. Its bad enough that she would manipulate him then verbally abuse him or psychologically abuse him. 

What is he thinking??? 

It isn't right. That isn't right. It shouldn't be right! 

He sighs softly being cautious not waking up the mistress. He wants to escape this nightmare, yet his body refuses to listen. 

Or..

Is it that HE himself doesn't want to escape?


	5. He's my property

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been going to Twerker (Twitter) and I've been seeing a lot of shit going on. And yes I've heard about Jin's grandmother passing away. I hope ARMY are being respectful and not trend a hastag or something.
> 
> Also i sincerely apologise for the long delay i had to take care of urgent family matters and i feel bad for not showing love to our boys on Twitter.
> 
> I've been THAT busy and the urgent matter was THAT urgent. 
> 
> Can you guys do me a favor? 
> 
> Please show extra love and support to BTS including Kim Namjoon!!!! Don't even think about leaving any of the members out!  
> BTS are family. They stuck together thru thick and thin. There wouldn't be a BTS international korean boy band hit if there wasn't BigHit AND Kim Namjoon! 
> 
> Remember that!!!! So many people treat poor Namjoon like shit yet his heart STILL remains pure and kind. 
> 
> His soul is so beautiful. :'( that's why he's so handsome and beautiful. Cuz his soul is beautiful.
> 
> He's too much for me and i dont feel like I'm worthy enough..  
> (Bias: Kim Namjoon, Bias wrecker: Jung Hoseok. Yes i love the 94 line and the hyung line AND the maknae line. They're a bunch of goofs especially Jinnie xD them dad jokes always gets me lol)

Human can either save the Earth along with its denizens or bring total choas and mass destruction. They can kidnap animals from the wild and take them to captivity for human entertainment, research purposes or supposedly breed them back into normal population.

There are humans that can kidnap animals or murder them then harvest their organs, bones or fur to sell them in the black market. Sometimes humans has wild animals locked up in cramped up spaces then gives them a violent beating disorienting them after that go in for the excruciating kill.

Humans even skin animals alive, a horrible way for them to have their fur removed all so rich and elite can wear them. Brands like Gucci has made the movement to go fur free which is a relief for both humans and animals.

There is still a long way to go.

Circuses on the other hand, are much more unpleasant, just as bad as having animals killed for fur, only they abuse them. Hybrids are no different, they suffer just as much abuse and negligence from humans, animals on the other hand stay clear from hybrids or are very wary of them. Hybrids smell like man yet there is the scent of beast in them hence why they stay very well away from them to begin with.

There are hybrids that escaped or ran away from their owners are are living in the streets or out in the wild. Some hybrids go feral, others sometimes die from the elements or they are euthanized.

 "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES!!! I PRESENT TO YOU!!! THE MAJESTIC AND WILD...."

The sound of drum rolls fills the silent atmosphere and a tiger hybrid known as Kim Taehyung licks his dry and slight chapped lips. Anxiety fills him whenever he hears those drumrolls, it means that he has to do his absolute in performance or he'll get whipped or beaten by his master.

Failure is not an option.

He has to pull it off. He must!  ** _' I can do it! I can!'_**

 "TIGERS!!!!!"

The tiger hybrid's ear perked up as his name was called, he leaped out, performed a barrel roll followed by a leap through a fire hoop. The hoop was a smaller than usual and Taehyung certainly felt the heat of the flames on his body. His tiger instincts were screeching loudly in his head, they didn't tell him that they changed the hoops into a smaller one.

This isn't the first time they did this to him, they have purposely made him do other tricks to entertain humans. Some humans brought over their hybrid pets and most looked at Tae with great sympathy others looked at him with disgust.

Some hybrids tends to be ignorant about the injustice other hybrids face since they live a luxurious lifestyles, there are times when hybrids would deny of their animal roots and starts claiming that they are 100% human not some caged, savage, uncivilized circus performing abominations. 

Taehyung took great offense to those comments and the snide remarks left by hybirds. Humans are no better either. They would whistle at him like a dog, talk to him as he was some unintelligent animal, they even throw peanuts or popcorn at him too, he remembers clearly when a bunch of trouble making hooligans (teenagers and small unsupervised children) were throwing rocks at him and the other animals including some hybrids too and even got the cattle prod and shocked him several times.

 With high voltage...

Taehyung had never wanted to rip a human's head off so bad. 

Those cattle prods hurt like a bitch. 

As for his rut, he hasn't had mated with anyone yet... However he had been sexually abused before being purchased by the circus for his unique features, as a Tiger hybrid Tae looked more beast than man. He can even walk perfectly on quadrupedal like the beast or bipedal like a man. 

A tiger hybrid like him is a rarity. Most tiger hybrids have the tigers ears and tail, some have a body structure a bit more built thanks to the genes of the beast including their agility. A tiger hybrid like Tae is a rarity, a gem worth keeping. And by far he's brought in more money more than any other hybrids in the circuses history.

Unfortunately with his looks and rare genes, Tae lured in the attention of his master's wife. She often plays with Tae trying to coax him into trusting her, but his animal instincts warns him to be wary of a human especially if she is his owner's mate, other time they would try to get him to breed with another tiger, it ends with Taehyung getting injured. Taehyung stays clear away from her, he doesn't want to be used as another sex toy.

He's been sexually abused before and he's not going to let that happen again. 

By the end of the performance he's exhausted. He managed to catch a glimpse of a toddler staring at him, even though his tiger instincts are wary of a human toddler he still finds the little one adorable. Wiping off the sweat from his brow he scratched his itchy chains around his neck.

There was flies in the exhibit where the animals where kept at. Its the lack of sanitation, Tae along with the other animals were kept in poor and unhygienic conditions. The keepers don't do such a fantastic job in cleaning along with feeding them too. The elephants, one of the tiger hybrids friends would get painfully electrocuted by those blasted evil prods or have a bullhook dig into their skin.

If an animal rights group activists see this they'd report it immediately and action is taken however, when it comes to a hybrid. There are some animal activities that are hypocritical and sometimes ignorant. Tae sighs, "You did well hybrid. Very well my money maker." 

The hybrid instinctively moves to the farthest corner the small cage could provide. The ring leader smirks at his fear, "Already afraid of me eh? Good. I don't want you to do anything stupid or else." His tone got darker and the hybrid squeezed himself smaller to the point where its starting to hurt.

The owner of the circus made a satisfied noise and pulled out a bag of fast food from McDonald's. The hybrid doesn't look, still afraid. He doesn't want to make himself look desperate and the food could be drugged up. 

 The circus owner opened the bag letting the delicious aroma fill the air, the tired wary animals and hybirds sniffs the air and whimpers softly, others paws at the cages. The captive amimals growls impatiently and stuck out their paws from the cages in an attempt to reach over to grab some nourishments to fill their growling empty bellies.

Taehyung's stomach growls at the smell of the food and he clutches it and squeezes himself even tighter into the small cage, his body was starting to ache from the metal bars pressing onto him. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The circus owner bellows out a heartily laughter at the terrified tiger hybrid before him.

The owner took the meal and began to eat it, the sound of munching and the wrappers of the food being crumpled up made Tae's stomach ache. He was so hungry. He didn't want to accept the meal his owner offered him.

He can't have something unless there was something in return.

And that was something Taehyung didn't like. He knows what it could possibly mean and he wasn't going to take it, even if it kills him.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night time the tiger hybrid was looking at the opening gap in their humid and stinky tent. Insects buzzed around and he instinctively swat them away or his tiger ears would flicker whenever those pesky insects lands on him, his tail would flicker at the pests and would huff in annoyance.

He looked around his cage and although its a bit messy, he would push off the poor meals out from his cage (and the result is being whipped with a Cat O' nine tails for his disobedience or not even eat the fetid shit meals they bring him) Then he heard something, a scraping? 

He his ears perked excitedly and a familiar scent fills the air, a familiar figure was rapidly approaching. He smiles for the first time today, after a long exhausting, stressful and ugly day he finally got to see his only companion.

When Taehyung was first brought into the circus he was a small cub. His mother was a hybrid that escaped her captors and his father a human brought them precious time to escape, too bad his father is possibly dead and his mother well, she possibly died. 

Who knows. Perhaps even this so called, "God" didn't even know either. But he doesn't care, he doesn't care what creator knows or does, all he knows is that he's elated to see his dear friend.

A figure sneaked inside the tend where Tae and the rest of the animals were held captive at, the figure stealthy approached the tiger hybrids cage and covered his nose before taking off his hood. "Bloody hell, this place smells awful."

"Agreed Hobi." His eyes were on the verge of filling up with tears.

The figure scrunched his nose up, his border collie ears flicks and his sunshine smile, Tae missed him so much. "Listen.... I'll be busting you outta here." The border collie hybrid whispers. 

He glances at the pesky chain around his friend's neck and made a 'tsk' sound. "We'll have to do something about that on your neck."

"W-wait.... You're-"

"Serious? Yes, hell yea. We're running away together. Far from humans. I know how to travel under the radar and how to go to different countries without being detected."

"B-b"

"No buts. Come on. When we get out of here we'll explore the world and taste yummy foods. No human will enslave you, no more abuse, no more shit living conditions, no more shit meals, and most importantly; no more hurt TaeTae. We'll be free."

His eyes widen and his heart races for some unknown reason, wordlessly he nods. Hoseok pulled out his lock picking kit and began to pick it. Taehyung decided to keep surveillance whilst Hoseok continues his work, the border collie hybrid and the tiger hybrid befriended each other when Hoseok bumped into Taehyung when he was out scavenging for a meal.

It was there when he found Taehyung, he was being taunted and harassed whenever they try to feed him. Hoseok discovered that Taehyung is far too docile and kind to be seen as a threat, and frankly Hobi sees the big cat hybrid as a big overgrown cat.

As for Hoseok, well. His story is depressing, he was born in a pack with feral hybrids, his father was the pack's favorite chew toy. His mother was another of the pack's favorite chew toy, constantly harassed or injured whenever the pack decided to be inconsiderate assholes.

There was a time when the beatings and bites got too violent to the point where Hosoek's mother nearly had miscarriage when she was pregnant with her son. The border collie hybrid was the result of his pack being runaways or strays, they lived in the rural side of Korea or would migrate constantly, on rare occasions they migrated to China by crossing the boarder in North Korea and into the Gobi desert, other times they would sneak on the Japanese shipments and head to Japan.

 Those trips are the most treacherous and strenuous on him. 

A click sound fills the air and the lock opened. Hoseok smiles brighter than the sun (is that even possible??? O.o) and the tiger hybrid delicately opened the cage and slowly emerges from his disgusting and cramped prison. The other animals were sound asleep, so they had nothing to worry about..

 

Yet.

Hoseok mouths out, "let's get out of here." And the tiger hybrid nods. They started to slowly make their way towards the exit when they saw the light outside of the tent turn on. Oh no. 

Taehyung facepalmed at his own stupidity while Hobi looked at him with confusion. With no time to explain he immediately grabbed the confused dog hybrid and started to run at the opposite direction.

Thankfully this stinky and humid place is similar like a maze. Twists and turns perfect enough to confuse someone or get lost in it yourself, either way...

"Shit! He's escaped!"

"Who?!"

"The tiger hybrid!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit fuck!"

They are nothing.

Not human, not animals.

Just man-made abominations, freaks of nature with no belongings to earth and the planes of existence. "Call the boss! But hurry!"

"Right!"

Animals within their cages stares at the low vibrational beings called humans as they scrambled around to load their tranquilizer gun, little did they know is that their boss has a loaded gun in his pocket and he along with his wife are going to teach these trouble makers a lesson they'll never forget.

 

He spots them running.

 

His eyes turns icy and his grip tightened on the glock.

 

* * *

 

 

Hoseok tenderly licks the bullet wound on Taehyung's headquarters where he sustained a nasty bullet wound on him to provide Hoseok cover. Speaking of Hoseok...

He glanced at his boarder collie companion and sees that Hoseok has a black eye, a bullet hole on his dog ears, a painful looking graze from a stray bullet on his right leg and said leg's ankle is swollen.

A possible sprain.

And yet, Hoseok maintained a cool head and his wits were sharper, more clever and more deadlier than a fox. The tiger hybrid unknowingly made a dangerous friend.

Now the border collie isn't much, he isn't as big as Tae is nor he is the strongest. But his quick thinking and agility proves to be Hoseok's most lethal weapons of choice, Hoseok is also an astonishingly impressive fighter.

Taehyung recollects how quickly the border collie hybrid knocked the gun away from hybrid control officers. Taehyung on the other hand, he is agile himself though he isn't much of a fighter like Hoseok is. But his quick thinking and improvisation saved both of them from being violently shot.

By the time Taehyung finished with his thoughts Hoseok finished tending to his injuries and now the border collie tends to his wounds.

Its going to be rather difficult with them being on their own and Hoseok didn't tell Tae that he used the remaining of his medical supplies to treat Taehyung's injuries.

While hybrid saliva may have antibacterial and healing properties, it can only do so much.

And now the time has begun to tick. The clock isn't going to stop and it'll be a matter of time until Hoseok's wounds starts to fester and get infected. His immune system MIGHT provide some defenses against foreign invaders, but it can't last for long.

Hoseok has a new objective.

Find medical supplies and tend his injuries and fast.

 

 

 

 

Or he'll die.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taehyung will be all alone in this cruel world.

 

 

 

 

 

 Easy pickings for hybrids or humans in the black market.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whilst this story may turn dark, please know i had left warning beforehand. Stating that it WILL get dark. I said this probably twice already.
> 
> Additional INFO:
> 
> I decided to drop this; ⚠ for warnings like possible triggers. 
> 
> 18+: its means sexual scenes or graphics smut (DO NOT say i didn't warn you!!! Cuz I'm telling y'all ahead of time!)
> 
> Will there be character deaths????... Hmmmm... Being that sick author i am i might xD idk yet. Maybe? Idk.
> 
> Anywhom Tlazocamati so much for reading! Really appreciate it! I wish i could get paid doing this but ah, that's wishful thinking. *sniffles* *broken heart*  
> (;___;)


	6. Mary's little lamb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fucking christ...
> 
> This is going to have 1k hits... Idk what to say, but thank you. Aha, i really wished i could get paid doing xD  
> It could be my second job lol but alas life isn't like that kind to most of us sadly.
> 
> Anywhom thank you for reading this :') ❤❤❤
> 
> Btw I've written a Yandere BTS fic.. Should i publish it?
> 
> P.S. too late I published it xDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a few days ago on twitter that a woman in her 40's i think has made an NSFW about BTS xDD
> 
> She's an ARMY too and she's married AND has kids!!! Lol i got no problem with that though. Like dude, some or most of y'all are gonna be like her too so shut the fuck up.
> 
> She's mom's goals xD and her making NSFW or fics like that on her twitter.. She's gutsy, she got kudos from me lol.
> 
> Also, its NOT pedophilia!!!! Pedophilia involves children!!! 18, 17, 16, 15 and so on!!! Those are called underage or children!!!! So calm the fuck down.
> 
> BTS are full grown adults. A D U L T S!!! They aren't kids! They drink, they vote, they do adult shit. Who gives a damn they watch porn?! Its a human thing to alleviate frustration or has curiosity about it! Let them have some fun! Jesus Christ! They are grown men! MEN!!! So chill!!!
> 
> I saw people making nasty comments and i had to say something cuz some of you guys are underage and some has sexual or perverse fantasies with Kpop idols (some of these idols are waaaayyy older than you I'm just sayin!) 
> 
> Like dude let her live a bit. 
> 
> If she wants to make fics about BTS then let her. Jesus Christ. The thing I'm worried about is her kids... If they read fanfics then they gotta hide that cuz mom will kick the author's ass for writing these stories...
> 
> ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ R.I.P Chibikurama... It was nice being an author while it lasted.. 
> 
> Also I'm kinda worried about her husband.. Like is the family ok with this? Or?.. Idk I'm just expressing concern :(  
> Cuz seeing family squabbles sucks and I know what's it like to have your family spit you know? I hope they are ok with this.
> 
> And people on IG or Twitter are such assholes. I swear to god.
> 
> Btw, should i make an IG? But if i do make it... I'm not active on it much cuz I forget i have an IG but not my personal IG lol.

"Mary's had a little lamb...."

 

 

 

    "It's fleece was white as snow..."

 

 

 

                  "And everywhere that Mary went  
The lamb was sure to go..."

 

 

 

"She brought her lamb to school one day;  
The kids let out loud jeers."

 

 

 

 

 "The children took her lamb away  
And Mary choked on tears."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               M̶̧̢̢̨̧̡̧̡̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̘̺̗̦͓̙̳͓̙͍͙͍̥̟̹͉͖̥͖̯̱̥̼̗̝̜̩̱̭̮̠̠͇̤͎̪̜̮͙̦͚͈̮̟̠͓͇̹̮̭̯͔̩͕̱̞̠͕̬̖̰͈̪͉̥̭͉̙͍̘̥̭̺͔̣̠̤͎̫̯̼̦̬̘̺͍̤̲̜̱̤̭͎͖̭̘̜̮̩̩̤͙͍̬̝͍͙͓̹͓͚̘̺̳̼̩̞̠̠͚̗͙͈͙̹̼̟̠̬̰͔̥̼͉̬̺̗̘͖͔̹̻̳̺̜̞̣̻̬̥̼͎̦̘̭̞͇͕̟̰͎͇͎̩̩͖̣͇͔͚̻̖͕̪̒̋̈̍̽̀͂͐̐̇͛̓̑̿̆̏̃͋̉̑͆̌̃̇͑̏̊̈̽̂͋͛̓̉̒̐̒̔̌̈́̊̇̈̀̈́̄̒̀̇̀̂̽͗̈́̈̐̔̑̆͆̔̽̓͐̀̓͛͗̑̇̔̉͊̾͋̈́͒̌̑̐̀͐̆͗̂͂̿́͆̄̓̔̿̆̈͆͂̔͋̓́͂̄͐̌͑̿̑͗͑͊͋̃̎͛͑̃̋̐̋̑̋̔̄̓̈́̔̓̑̈́̂͛̍̽̀̅̎̇̋̅̓͋̈͌̄̇͒̾̉̈̓͘̕̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅą̷̨̨̨̢̧̧̢̢̨̧̡̡̨̢̢̡̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛͇͍͇̦̺̼͚͎͎̫͔̦̻̬͙̟̲͕̱͈̤̯̭̻͖͓̞̠̗̠̱͉̞̺͙̙̖͚͈̝̩͍͓̖͇͍̤̱̜̣̥͎͙̰̝̜̗̣̦̮̣͔̟͎͙͖̞͈̺̭̻̱̘̲̘̙̺̫̥͇̗̙̞͎͎̤̺̠̲̻̭͈͍͍̠̜̦͍͍̮̭̩͖̮͈̭̪̹̯͉̩̖̼̦͚̬͙̩͖̗̬͍̖̲̲̟̳̣̬̪̺͈̱̖̭̘͇͉̮̺̲͓̦͚̤̦̥̰͇̺̦̬̼̪̥̱͇̬̰͉̤̲̭̝̘̬͓͖͕̙͍̖͇͕͎̮͎͙̤̻̹̤̙̮͍̬͖̯̙̤̠̞̪̹̯͎̘̠̞͖̙̳̩̖̜͕̈͛͌̉̆͊̃͐͛͐̿̃̐̇͛̑̐̆͂̇͐̎͆̐̋̂͑̿͐̌̐̓̾͌͑̆̅̃̈́̌̀͆͒̍̈̓̑̄̑̃̃̈̈͊̌͆̒̿̅͌̋̀͒͗͐̾̋̒̃̐̍̎͋̈́͂̑͌̑̔̐̋̐́͑̊̽̉̿̽͑̇̌̑͂̎̒̅́̅̍͌̔̐̇͆͐͗͒̽̾̿̅͂́̒͑͌͐̈͗̏͒͌̇̅͆̌̈̉̈̇̏̉̐̄̀͗̄͌̓͌͆͗̓̈́̏͑̈͑̇̀̽̇̔̈́͗̿̍͑̈́́͌̃̍̐̔̾͛̔͒̽̓̈́̋͌̃̊͑̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅȓ̷̡̨̡̨̧̧̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̥̥̱̻̰̭̳̬̻̮͍̲̗̮̣̲̝͚̝̞̦̟̮͉̻̺̙̖͉͉̫̟̱͇͓̳̥͈̤̼̝̪͚̮̼̤͇̤̫̺̘̭̦̳̲͉͙͇̘͔̙̩̿͐̈̋̍̐̎̍͋͑̔̍̋̽̌́̈̆̑̒͛̊̅͗́̐͐̀̌̔̇̒͂͊̑̿̈́̉̅̒̂̅́͛̽̀͊̽̐̿̈̌̅̑̈̈́̍͆̃̅̅̍̀́͂̓̍̓̿̓̔̒̃͒͛̎͛̀͑͆͋̿̔͛̋̊͊̆͌̈́̔̂̓̒̾̔̇̈̑̆̀̑̒̓͛͋̎͑̍̈́͒̍̏͂̐̂̐̉̂͆͊̓̑́̌̽͑͋̅̓̿͌́̔͋̔͌͛͐̾̈́͆̋̑͗̉͂͗̍̈̂̉̈́͗͊̿͛̌̎̊̉̍̈́̐͊͐̀́́̓̒͑͐̆͐̓͑̓͐̍͛̂̌̔̈́̔͒̈͐͗̄́͌͗͆̌̊̇͆̓́̓̆̑̆͒̐́̇̐̈́͆͒̾̄͂̃͗̃̂̎̄̎̍͑̚̕͘̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅỵ̷̢̨̛̳̠͖̮̖̝͓̫͙̣͙̭͚̭̤̱̓̀̉͋̄͌͌̂͂͜͠͝ ̴̨̨̨̧̡̡̡̧̛̛̝͙͈̺̫̜̤̥͕̦͚̞̹͔̲͔̗͔̣̟͎̺͎̠͖̯̬̠̪̞̣̤̻̬͍̮͕̖͙͕̞͚̮̫̯̻̬͓̙̖͚̻̠̼͎͓͇̭̤̹͍̝͕̣̬̝͉̣̤͈͕̲̭̲͓̙͚̫̬͎̠͈̳̜̝̝͚̱̘͔̱̮͈̬̥̯̣̙̻̙͚͉̗̗͕̳̯̜͖͔̬͖̩̻͉̼̘̘̰̬̱̩͌̀͛̎̃͒̋̐̾̈̀̍͗̉̆͐͛̑̌͌̿̅͒͋̃̾͑̈́̃̂̎͒͗͋͒̈͑̉̔̋̈͛͋̃̅̓͊̏̉͊̏͑͒̈́̏̍̑̄̇͑͂̀̓̓̈́̃̒͊͒̏̆͋̃̃̂̾̈̿̉͌͋̂̔̇̎̄͆̆̍̓̓͗̉̉̑̉̐̈̽̔̄͌̊̇̏̄̀̂̍̽̃̋͌̓͛͆̿̏̋̈̓̂̈́̈̈̈̏̑̊̈͐͊̾̉̈́̊̃̓̈́͒̑̑̽̔̅͗̇̆̿̏͆̿̓̌̆͑̈͆̉̒͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅh̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̧̧̢̢̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̙̟͎͙̯̮̗͖̺̭͔̜͎̼͓͙̟͉͇̺̝̜͉͙̰̰̠̣̰͙̞̙̭͖̙͎̗̜̣̬͉̹͇̖̺̥̞̩̳̫̦̼̰̖͖̤̙̜̻̼͚̪̝̫̪̲̣͉̦̹̲̼͔̍͌̑͛͑͛̾̓̈̂̅͌̇́̾́̏̒̋̿̂͆̏͑̂̃̔̏̓̅͋̄̃́͛͒̏̓̒̿̿̈́͑̽͋̈́̃͛̓͐́͂̍͂̾̈͌̆̄̇̋̇̉̐͂͛̒̍̎̏̔̉̿̆̊̈́̋̽̄̐̉̉͌́̋̇̉͆̋̓̏̀̑̆̆̈́̓̏̇͆̈́̽̿͑̔̈́̅̅͒͑̃͑̔̽̈̂̋͌̎̃̇̑͋͆̉̌̈̿̓̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅą̵̡̨̧̧̨̡̧̧̛̛̛̛͇̳̤͈̭͍̩̠͙͙͚̩̙̙̝̦̝̦̥̫̲̻̜͓͙͍̣̜͇̙̙͍̖̥̣̫͖͙̟̜͚͖̲͍͙̥͈͕̭̠͖͙̣̬̬̳̣̱̱͈̦͔̦̱̖͔̭̰͇̠͔̩̥̝͕͍̳̻̜̪̳̝̠̤͖͓͚̹͍̃̾̈́͊̑͂̑̑̒̌̓̇͒͐̒̓̓͒̄̾͒̽́̐̓̒̃̾̍̆̄͌̾̍̈̅͒͑̏̈́̋͗̾̍͆́̅͌̔̓̅͛̇͆̐̀̌̐̄̍̔͌̃̔̓̄̅̃̐̒̾͊̍̎̈́̊̃̈͆̿̿̈́͐̾̽̀͗̓̑̇́̅̔̈̍̈̋̏͂͗̌͌̽̋̈̇̑̃̐͂̈́͒̅̂̃̚͘̕͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̕͘̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅd̷̢̢̨̧̛̛̛̛̛̙̦̻̮̳̱̪̗̳͔̯̮̻͍̙̤͇̥̼̠̻͕͚͚̻̫̙̱͉̖̝̩͉̘̍͂̾͌̍̊̏͂̓́͆̄̔̿͋̉̐̄̂̃͒̂͒͐͌̈̆̂̔͐̾̌͊͌̓͆͋͑̑̑̋̎̐̏̏͋́͊̓̈́͋̏͂͌̂̏̃̔́̌͐͋̆̇̈́͆͒̓̀̓̂̀͐͊͑̈́̽̔̽̿̆̆̂͌̿͛̊̉͒̒͐̌́͐̾̑̓́̄̽̂͛͐̏̋̈́̅̉̏́̽́̀̊̏̽͊̐́̎́͂͂͛̌̇̒̌́̓̑̇̂͆̈̌͊̐͒̐͗͆̑̅̎͐̈̌͋̈́̒̏͂͑̏̉͘̚̚͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅ ̵̡̡̢̡̡̡̢̨̧̢̢̢̛̪̪̭̙̤̦̣̳̙̩̣͚͖̣̦̬̜̘̺͇̬͚̦̘̪͕̩͍̞͉̠͙̖̹̬͉̼͖̖̺̞̟͓͖͔̜̺̤̣̠̘͕̞̺͇͍̙͙̲͖̫̹͓̼͔̳̮̯̟͔̗̦̤̙͙̪̘͓̱̞̙͕̰̼͍̜͓̯̫̘̙͖̙̩̦͓̤̱͔͚̲̼̝̜̳͉̹͈̲̘̰̙̲͔͖̝͍̼͉͎̖͚͙̹͕̞̜̺̺̬̳̙̣̯̳̮͕̺̜̫̭̪͕̬̘̳̳͍̼͚̥̻͈̰͓̱͈̲̮͖̙͚̗͇̻̣̘̜̞͖͍̓͂́͋͌̐̽̊̒̃̋̋̃̑̎̋̇͊̎͊̇̒̈́̌̈́̿͋̇̌̑̑̎̂̾͛̏̈́͋͑͘̚̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅa̴̢̡̧̧̨̡̢̧̨̢̡̢̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̘͎̪̭̳͉̳͎̗͚͙͎̱̪̻̝̰̺͓̝͙̟̜̫̗̟͖͍̣̞͙̹̟̪̬̖̺̦͎̼̭͉̤̤̙̩̜̻͚̬̩̫̻͓̖̥̞͔̻̩̱̝̳̝͉͎͇̪̖͎̮̞̟͚͔̻͔̦̗͚̤̠̺̹̲̰̭̯͙͎̗̞̻̻̞̺͇͚͇̪̞̘͙͙̬̘̺̠̼̫̖͉̩̲͙̺̙͈̼̞̻͉̭̲̜̤̻̣͓̪̣̪̬̝̰̯̥̩͖͈̤̜͕͈̖͕̯̣̙̞̝̪̳͕̘̯͖̗̫̋͋̇̂̽̎͆͊̂̊͂̂̓͋̅̂͒̓̇̀̇̿̀̊̔̈͗͑̀̀͗̓̽̈́̇͂̌̔̆̓͒̎͒̇͗͑͊͂̽̈́̐͌͊̃͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅ ̴̧̨̨̧̨̧̨̡̧̨̧̧̨̧̧̨̡̛͕̻͉͇̙̭͎̩̳͈̭͈̫̫͙̦̮̦̭̬̘̗̫͖̙͙̻̜͙͎̻̗̲̼͎͈̜͙̻͎̻̠͍̼͖̥͚̭̩̩͇͍͉̖͙͍̼͉̙̘̱̹͉͉̬͙̤͉̝͓̘̭̟̲̙̬̤̟̥̰̭̖̗͎͕̩̹̱͚͚̥̗̤͖̗̦̤̰̞̠̙͇̱͔͚̪̱̰̠͕̼͎̺̳̖̮̺̞̮͈̥̘̪̯͖̦̞̰̝̻̞̹͖̣̣̯̯̩̖͚̟̭̯̬͇͚̦̼̳͓̬̟̩̯͍̤̣̤̗͎͓̰͇̳̖̺͍̻͇̩̘̥̤̪̱̦̜̬̤̝̺̥̱̣̪͔͓͔̥̩̰͈̫͉͓͎͓̯̙̞͍̪͙̞̼̤̘̦̱̪̘̝̼̬̩͖͔̬̦̼͖̠̻̺̮͎͇͓̺͍̞̰̞͚̬̓́͗͊̈́̐̀͆̓̆̓̿̒̄͊̎̍̓̊̑͌̔͋͛̃̌̋͊̅̍̀͆̾̍͐̈́̊͐̊̅̏̒̃͒̋̌͗̄̔͂͗͂͌̿̒͛̃̅̌̑̋̀̋̾̋͆̇͋̊͋͊̓̃̍̀̊͑̍̽͛͌̀̆͑̚̚̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅļ̶̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͎̼̞̼̜͙̘̤̹̙̯͙̙̤̥͋͛̑̆͒͌͆͑̒̄̃̔̔̋͑̌͛͑̌̓͐̿̉̂͛̇̆̉͗̒͐̃̂̓͆͋̃̇̂͂̆̆͊̄̇̽̊̂̓̍̔̂̍̔͂͋̌̄̉̇̓̓̐̒̈́̿͋͛̂͛̈́͊͂͊͂͐̈́̇͑̊̓͒̃͗̓̓̆̋̽̅̉̉͆̾̂̋̈́̔͂̅͂̉͆̒̕̚͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̚͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠i̴̧̡̢̨̨̡̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͓̥̳͉͖̫̥͕̺͍̙̩̳̥̱̯̦̩͉̘̰̘̝̜̜̞͎̳̬̻͎̱̗͇̦̝̦͔͎͍̟͚͖̰̯̥̲͇̺̟̞̪̞̲̳̱̗̼̫͚̟̞̫̹̻̱̘͇̻̺̦̘̙͖̖͔̜̱͉̠̖͓͕͕̜̯͍̺̼̹͓͈͉͓̯͓̺̥̺̲͇̻̲̩͙͚͓̪̪͓̬̰̼̘͚͓̪͈̞̖͍͕̹̱̭̠̜̜̪̻̰̣̪̗̇̓͊͐̎̀̅̄͐͛̑͌̾̑͋̋͑̊̒̎̓̑̈́̓̏̾͋̋͒̀̆̄̈͑̒̍̓̾̈̑̈͗̊̅̋̆̌̒̂̈́̏̽̇̓͐́̌͂͐͊͌̉͌͂̃͆̾͋̋̔̃̂̆̈́̆͆̽̾̓̍̈́̃̐̿͆͗̈̑̐̄̂̾̈́̀̈̅̇̈́̑̈̀͂̋̐̈́̾̅̀͋͋̏̋̽͒̇̊̏̅͋̏͋̃͌͋͂͑̽̃̈́́͛̐̕̕̕͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̵̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͔̩̿͑͆́́̏͊̌̒̑̒̄͑͆̏͗͌̈́͆͋̋̐̈́̿̎̊͒̌̑͂̏̒̈́͛̒̿͗̈͒̄͌̈́̋͂̽̅͒̉͂̉̊̊̇͑̅͋̈́͌̆̈̌͆̊̎͒̐̈́̑̈́͆̔̈̓̈́͆̽̈́͆̒̑̿̓͂̉̔̍͗͋̔̄̃̈́̅͆͑̾͂͐̂̍͛̓͂̂̓̓̎̈́̈͒̉̓͂̑̒̾̍̿̒̑̈́̍̋̎̊́̆̒̐̊̉̽͐͊̈͊̓̿̉̈̐̏̋̈͗͂̈́͒̋̋̄͌͐̋̈́͒͐̅̐̓̍̏̒̽̓̈̓̏̿͌̀̇̆͗̍̀̓̃̑̾̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝t̴̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̜̣͙̘͈̻͉̮̳̟̩̳̝͖̣͚̖̮̬͉̲̬̞͈̗̖͈̼̳͔̥̳͚̣͔̭͙̟̯̮̻̼̦̻̮̞̟͈̹̫͔̟̙̲̪̱̩͚͙͎̞͎̏̑̒͂̅̃̊́̑͒̃̇̔̒̽͊̑̐̊̓̈́̅̃͐̇͐̄́̈̂͌̊̆͐̒̌̕̕͘͘͝͠l̴̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̡̧̧̨̢̨̨̢̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̤̞̲͍̪̖̞͚͈̯̫͍̬̮̤̼̦̳̩̲͍̬̤̳͔̩͓̞̫͈̜̟̮̘̙̼̦̙͖̖̤̹͇͔͇̞͚͚̟̺̞̼̹̹̯̞̺͈̪͇͓̹͙̖͕͍͇͖͍̥̻̦̪̜̝͇̝̟̩̲͖̠̤̘̹̗̜̣̳̤̦̰͎̜͇͓̻͇̻͎̥̳͚͚̺̪͈̬̣̹͓̯̬͎̝͙͓͖̤̯̖͎̩̥̫̭̹͉̥̯̞̣͖͚̖̝̺͚̱͖͈͉͔̱͕̗̻̘̙̣̫̼̮̣̞̹̳̩̞̙̙̪̮̞̙͉͙̼̙̫̘̩̯̞͇͉̝̝̻͎͈̘͍̺̤͈̳̳̿͒̅͐͌̈͗̏̈́͊̄̋̉̇̈́̑̓̈̄̄̂̈́̔́̾͑͑͊̒̓̋̈́̄̄͌͋̽̊̾͑̒͆̽̀̊̑͂̅͋͋̏̄͐̀̆̎́̓̿̍͗̏̆̂͊͒͒͒̋̇̊̿̈́͆̌̎̇̀̔̂͒͒̊͌̆̽̐͋̈́͐̀̎̇̋̂̈͌̄͂͒͗̔̎̉̄͊̍͂̍̆̎̈͛͑̾̃̐͛̑͌̄̓̂̉̈̿͗̏͊̒͆̓̆͛̎͊͑̂͒̔̉͛̈́̓̈͛̌̾͒̋̑͑̓̔͛̂͊͐̈́̓̆̅̃̈́̑̇̈́͛̇̏͆̒̋̈͋̓̈́̑̀̇̎̋́̀̽̔̉̐͛͊̓̓̄̉̍͗̍̅̈́̓̌͑̍̆̆́̌́̔̓̊̈́̉̐͋͌͒͊̓͊͊̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̕͘͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̴̨̧̢̛̤̘͙̗̹̙͍͓̩̹̹̮͎̬̻̹͚̻̮̱͙͓̝͕̝̟̱̜͓͎͓͇̘̺̤̫̝̪̱̟͕̼̤͓̰̥̙̳͕͍̬̫͉̤̭̮͔͓͔̗̱̭̬͎͕̮͈̱̩̱̣̻̱̥̺̹̰͍̭̳̖̠̹͍̩͓̪̗̪͖̫͇̫͈̯̮̱̼̠̦̲̝̟̥͐̏̿͆̍̓̽̆͊̑͛͛͑͗̎͐̅̋̌̃̐̾̄̈́͐̆̀̍̎̈́̋͐̏̾̏̄̽̒̊̐͋̓̃̏̚͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅ ̴̡̨̧̡̢̨̢̢̨̡̢̢̢̯͔͖̮̞͇͔̯̼͕͉̰̙̺͔̼̰̤͕̹̥̬̻͉̲̫̫̗̞̳̮͈͈̠̤̜̟̺̤̟̦̺̲̤̭̳̼̮̠͔͔̪̞̝̬͇͈͈͖͚̖͕̞̣͕͇͔̬̮͕̹̭̫͇̫̤̳̟̰͚͇̞̦̼͍̜̘͚͕̲̙̫̰̪̖̘̖̦̪͎͈̼̦̼͕͇͎̩̘͎͔̹̝̞̳̩̹̩̳̻̙̺̦̤̬̖̼͙͙͉̻͇̰͕̘̖̭̪͈̰̳̝̳͈̥̭̎̍́͋̍̋̔̄̉̓̾̔͑͒̂͋̽͂̏̈́́̄̉̈̔̀̅̄̍͋͊̂̏́̀͒̿̊͒͋̔̇̐̒̚̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅl̴̛̙̝̼̦̪̪̗͎̖͙̩̫̥̰͋͑̅̈́̽̾͑̌͐̾͆̊̍̋̀́͐͊̓̎̉̕͜͠͠â̸̧̨̧̡̢̢̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̡̨̡̡̧̧̢̢̢̛̱̤̟̭̰̝̬̤̥̻̗͖̣͎͙̠̩͍͕̹͎̝̦̦͔̜̤̦̞͕͙̲͇̞̲͚͈̪͖̳̗̩̯̣̱͙͈͇̜̲̣̣͔͍̹̭͕̭͙̫̻̺̖̬̪̼͔͉̺͎͎͓̳̖͓̺͙͇̩̺̻̥̘̥͓̙̮̳̗͚̺͈̫̹̺̻̲͉͙̬̘͖̦̝̘͖̦͎̙̪̰̟̖̟̮̬̫͈̜͙̗̭̹̼̻̼̞̦͚̪͎̞̖̜̲̱̙̺̮̯̳̲̤̘̟̲̮̥͓͙̭̞̳̟̠̟͉͈̬͙̮̤̭̘͎̓̒͑̈́̿͛̀͌̏̈́͛̿̅͒̓̓̐͗̾̓̐̈́͛̐̂͗̅̆͐̋̾̐̾̈̔̉͐͐̚͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅm̵̧̨̧̨̧̛̛̛͈͕͙͙̱̤̠͈̤̬̣̝̖͖̱͎̻̺͍̜̮͈̭̟̹͚̬͚̲̜̱̟͔̺̻̣̜̤̯̤̮̻̣̣̠̲̻͔͉̼̘̪̗̤͇̑̊̀̔̃̾͊͂̾̑͂͌̔͐̌̀̄͒̃́̍̉̌̒̒̾̈́͑̉̒̌́͐́̋́̏̈́̑̂̑̀̇̏̂̌̈́̉́̎͐̂̃̿̋̌̈́̂̅͗̃͆͂̾͋̽͒̾̊̊̂͐̈́͋̀̏͊̉̌̃͊͆͋̽͗̅̔̊̍̽̐̍͗̈́͋́̆̆̐̍̐͐̃̂̋̽̆̓̔̒̉͒̿̃̌̾̓̉̓͋̌͗̈́́͑͆̏̈́͊̅͑̀̈́͂́͌̇̓̿̓̂̔̈̌̈̉̈̾̊̎̅͌̎̃̎͂̌̊͌͊̋͂̄̿̅̔͒͂̂̒̑̈́́͒̋̒̄̃̾̆̔͌̎̀̊̈̏͊̆͂̏̇͂̆͐͗͑͆͋̏͋̆͑̾̾͐̈̓̂̉͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̕̕͘͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝b̶̨̧̨̢̡̨̨̧̢̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̥̖̟̙͇̠̭̠̹̥̻̣̟̞̼͓̯͚̟͎̞̠̭̗̝̘͇̜̻͎͈̟̪̹̳̳͕̭͕͈̳͓̫͈̣̬̙͕͕̥̖̠͍̗̙̱̩̻̙̳̟̱̣͚̥̯̭̝̤̝̯̥͍̗̗͍̞̻͕̹̫̟̜͇̠̘͎͙̬̙̣̜͚̱̝͕̫̗͉̲̣̬̼̗̫̦͚̱̹͖̳̫̰̩͉̞͖̙͙̞̗͙͈͈̺̯͈̤̱̼̦̪̰̜̠̥̳͙̺̗͍͉͛̑̈̀͐̈̈̔̏̓̀͊̽́̐̌̎͑̒̃̐̎̑̆͂͛̇̃̒̋̈̏̈́͑̏̐͂̃͗̅̽̌̋̄̏̾͂̋̊͒̊̓̈́̾͒͐̍̇̂͋̈́̈́͛͐̔͌̌̅̊͑̇͆͌̈͐̇͑̀́̓̓̈̿́̌̔͋͒̅͌̾̊̉̓͑̅̑̓̌̑̾͊̀̈͌͐̂̂̐̉͑̈́̈́̈́̅̄̊̐̄͛̇̂̍̎͊̀̓̏̍̇͂̈́̋͊̑̅͋̏̋̽̌̈́̒̋̐͂͒́̉̾͋̈̽̍̈́͋͑̏͑̓̎̐̑̓̓̓̑͗͑̽̑͒̒̎̂́̏̈́̆̆̄̋̌͗̌̓̈̾͐̋̿͘̕̚͘̕̕͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ,̷̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̼͖̮̤̭̮̙̙̤̤̪̘̥̞̰͔͖̖̞͈̬̗̘̲͎̻̦̯̪͈͗́̿̈́̆̌͑͐͐͒̈́̌͐̈́͂̅̓̏̎͌̓̍̍́̐̂̏̒͐͂̆̊̒͂͛̇̋̃͒̒̎͒̏͐̔̈́̄̑̒̒̅͒̐̑̏͂̈́̓̋͑͛̾͗͒̀͊̃͂͒̋̈́͆̉̒̽͗̎̎̈́̈̽͆͑̇̂͒̃̀̊͒̃̈́̒̈̔͌̌̑̋͊́͆͗͆͑̋̌̑͆̈́͊̀̊̀͑̋̑̓̂̀̍͛̈́̓͂̽̉̆̿͊͊̽̿̎̿̃̏̈́̄͆̽͋̆̆̃͑̓̎̌͛̑̎̂̅̀̃͊̆͂͛̈̀̐̎͋̎͋̋͆̍͗̒͑́̀̒̓͗͒̔̔̈́̽̄͊͊͌̈̑͋̌̉̊͐̅͑̉͐̎̈̒͑̓̈́̃̆͂͂̉͐̽̆͐͊̅̍̈́͘̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ  
̸̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̟̻͓̤͚̰͍͔̺̦̤͎̝̳͉͎̣͖͚̝̣͈̮̪͈̝̟̮̠͙͖͎̱͇͎̫̮͈̩̞͈̦̰̩̬̜͚͓͓̻̬͇̞͓͑̌́̎͊͋̌̋̿̂̉̂̔̿̽͊̐͐̂̑̌̏̈́̄͌̿̒͆̔̓͗̓͋̎̃̉͋̊̄͌̽͛̆̿̆̅́̉̒͒̈́͌͛͌̓̈́͗̃͒̋͛̃̂͑̈́͂̂̀͒͛̌̅́̂̀̎̋̽͂̆̿̈̓̽̃̄̿͗͐̑̋̔̋͛̈́̈́̀̋̔͋͒̈́̎͆̐̽̓͒̀̅͒̐͗̃̋̈́͑̀̃́̃͒͛̈͋̅͆͗̾̓͒̽͛̂̌̈́̉̈́͛͌̔͗́̑̈́̈́͂̐̃͒̉̀̈͒͒͊̓͂̑̈́͂̑͌̑̿̏͐̕̚͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝  
̶̨̢̡̡̡̨̡̨̧̧̨̧̢̧̧̡̡̡̢̢̨̛̛̛̻̼̬̥͍͖̭̦̤͔͔̟̼̘̳͇̝͚͓̖̳͖͈̤̟̪͖̻̳̪͈̲̠͓̖̙͓̥̠͇̭̹̘̳̮̝̮͇̣̩̬̪͖̪͔͚̞̘̠̭̖̜̲̠̦͕̜̼̻̘̟̳̬͕̣̩̝̭̟̰̞̞̹͖͙̲͈͍͙̦̝̰̱͇̠̪͔̜͔͓̞̣̲͎̰̳̦̠̻̟͎̳͍̝̣̯̝̫̹͈͖̠̣̻͖̣̮̩̱̣̥̫̹̭̪͔͚͇͕͍̪̪̱̮̼͔̠̹̺̝̮̌̈́͆͂̾̐̿͌͌͗͛̉͆̅͊͗̔͑͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅ  
̵̨̨̨̢̧̨̡̡̨̢̧̡̢̛̹͍̜͓̫̤̪͖̘͇̗̺̖̜̳̣̪͕̥͚̖̹̻͍̭͔̼̱͇͖͍̗̬͙̱͔̠͍̙̜͕̣̤͎̭̙̦̭͈̰̠͕̘͈͙̜͖̣͍͕̜̜̻̳͕͈̣̻̦͖͎̻̺̪̳̟͓̹̼̱͙̘̪̻̯̙̟̫̪̲͓̘̘̺͚̜̯͕͈̗̺̼̘̥͎̪͎̝̟̯̬̙̖͚͓̠̖͈̖͈̹̰̳͇̗̠̖͍͛̿̈́̈́̉̅͒̏̅̈́̆̏̈̓͊̐̎̎̉̆̂̏̈̐̍̐̈́͛́̎́̆̾͒̓͒͗̐̐͛͆̈͑͌̈́̋̓͑̽̽͐̆̾͌̆̀͌͊͊̈̌̌̌̏͊̾͑͗͑̓̐͐͒̉̏͐̈́́͋̈́͒̅̈́̓͆͊̋̔̏̿̄̐̂̑͊́̃͒̅̏̇͊͂̊͆͐̾̔͊͆̊͐͛̄͊̍͊̊͛̓̅̓́̊͂̓͌̓̂̇̔̏͒͂̃͆̋̆̍͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̢̧̢̡̢̨̢̧̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̘̟̳͍͍̲͍̹̲̦͕̟̪̤̤̪̹̳̳̺̙͖̦̞̰̞̘̰̙̲̪̲͓̼̱͍̥͙̥̖̥̩̗̰̮̣̺̝̩̺̣̜̱̯̖͕͉̞̟̲̤̥̮̣̬͚̺̤̗̼̼̝͎̭̯̤͓͖̂̂͛̍̈́̈́́̓̆͒͊̓͊̃͊̓̐͛͛̄̉̃͂̐̇̂͂̏̈́̿͆̽̐̊̎̄̍͒̈́̓͐̈͌̾͒͐́̾̐̀̏̄̋̉̾̎̇̇̍̏̓̃͋̓̊̒̇͊̎͗̃̒̈́̓̈͐̓͊́̓͊͐̈́̍̃̈́̔̊̒̇͌̏̽̒͒̊̄̓͗̋͑̏̀͛̀̋̓̇̿̀͆̈́̾̂̈͑̇̉̃̊͛͊͊̅̒͛̒̈͒͂̍͐̿̈́̈́̃̅̑͛̔̿̈͂͌̃̔̿̐͒̒̋̀͊͊͐̌́͂̂̋͗̐͆̈́̊̏͗̔̓̏̃͊̈́̓̆͗̀̇̑̈́̃͒̾̋̋͛̍͋̏̏̐͊̂̽̃̉̌̏͗́͛̀̓̏̋̃̒̉͘̕̕̕̚̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̚̕̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅĮ̶̨̢̧̨̨̢̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̣͎̜̖͖̙̤̟̖͍̺͇̤͈̙̺̰̘̲͇̜͍͓̤̘̺̰̟̖̺̝̬͎͔͉̣̣͖̟̩͔͚̪̠͎̯͕̣̜͇̥͚͕͕͓̟̩̳͈͇̳̘̜̦̯̝̗̖͔̥̫͔̰̱͓̰̯̲͕̜̳̦̠̻͈̣̩̣̹̟̮̼̰̬̘͔̼̗̣̙̣̲̯͙̞̟͓̰̪͖͇̰̟̮̗̻̻̣͓̯̫̪̼̥͔̜̺͕̮̫̗̝͙̩̾̎̾̍͐̎́̒̈́͑̔̄̇̅̍̌̃̓̋͂͂͊͋̐̑̽̊̒̎̉̽̑̈́͗̊͒̏́̏̄̃̅̆͆̆̈́̆̈̅̿̈́̅̓̈͋̓͋̃͒̔̒̃̈́̃́̌̄̊͒̆̄̓͑̒͛͗̈́͌̊͋̐̑̇̉̾̓̑͊̈́͛̋̈́̾̓́͌̈́̐̇̽͌͌̅̌̏͛̍̀͑̒͑͌͋̄̑̍͆̂̃̈̔̍̈́̈́͗̓̉̿̍͐̉͌̆̓̋͊͗͛̒̇͐̓̇̌̓͗̅͌̒̑͆͂̈̆͆͒̉̓̏͆͊̒͛̈́̓̿̃̄͌̉̿̊͌͋̿̓̍̿́͑͒͑̕͘̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅṯ̸̢̧̢̨̨̡̢̧̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̯̯̠̮̯͍̥̞̦͚̝͍̟̩̝̦͇̞̫̤͚͇̻͍̲̤̮̰̜̠̤͖͉̼̪̮̯̦͉̞͚͖͖̥̟̭͔̼̫̯͙͓̤̬͎͔̗̦̩͇͇̮̯̺̻̰̼͍͉͚̦͍̰͍͇͙̖̯̩̘̼̹̞͔͚̰̭̯̫̯̣̣͍̱̘͇͔͈̺̤̲͔̭̺̥̫͕̣̫̼̗̥̖̱͚̜͇̗̤̼̤̤̟̖͖̹̯͓̜̗̬̪̟̮̣͓̺̦̰͖͕̣̫̜̹̫͙̆͛̉̽͋̂̓̈́́̾̈́̄̑͛̄͋̈́͛̿̐̈́̂͆̋̓͆̌̇͑͐̈̌̄̔̿̐̂͌͗̒͒̈́͆̇̇̆̓̐̓̈́̃́̒͌͛̽̄̓͋̓͆͌̇͛͊̇̿͑̉̽͐͋͑̔͑̌̽͒͂̅́̆̀̉̆͐̐́́̉͑̊͂̉̑̃̉̽͂̎̓̃̎̽̊͒͐̌̍͛͑͋̎͒̈͊̔̐̍̅̍̑͊̉̅̒͆̅̍̄͊̿̆̓͊͋̈̌̔̍̈́̄͊́̿̅̈̾̒̓̉̈̌͛̈͂͌̿̐͗̎̔̈̅̔͑̾̆́̓͊̇̈͛͑̔̔̾̓̾̈́̒̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̚̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅs̵̡̨̨̨̢̨̧̨̢̨̨̢̡̧̡̢̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̭̱̪̩͎͉̺̲̘̼̙̰̗̰͇͍͙̪̠̘̗̟̩̥͖͉̮͈̗̪̺̖̤͓̹̼͓͉͇̗̮̩̗͎̖̩͎̺̳͔̲̣͍͍̙̲͕̩̳̦͎̜̱̭̟̲̣̖̲͖͉̬̪̤̩̮̟͕̠͕͈̜̠̲̯͓͓̦͇̦̟̹̝̹̬̘̟̻̯̟̥̣̯͙̞͓̣͙̲̼͉͇̪̺̻̫͕̳̳͎̜̲̟̤̝̖̤̠̱̞̤͇̬̖͓͔̠͇̳̗̳̪̯̖͈̙̘̝̘̬̭̬͔̮̟̮̭̯͚͔̠̖̫̲̙̼͖̦̯͚̯̙͉͈̞̬̮̼̗͚͔̦͉͇̳̜̲̝̪̗͉̪̮̖̠̯̱͚̭͕̥̬͕̞̼̫̮̍̈́̏́̓͊̑̃̑͌̋̈̃̒̅̎̆̆̿̑̄̀͛̋̇̌̈́̅͆̋͑̓̏̆̊̾̎͊̆̄̂̔̏̔͌̏̀́̿͋̽̋̓̐͊̎̑̌̔̎̾̈́͋̒͒̓̀̈́̈̏͂̆̍̎͆͆̽̆͒̃̑̈̃̒͌͛̍͌̓̅̐̈́̍̍̔̊͌̇̈́͆͌̈́̽̒̄̂̾̐͌̂̑͐̍̽͛̀̉̇̎̑͗̐̈̈́͒̏͊̇͆̃̓̿̍͌̊̄͊͛̿̅̿̈́̋̈́̀̂̓̆͊͆͌̑̎̅̿͋̽̂̃͑̍̓̍̉̓̐̉̉̀̇͗̈̆͂͊͂̅̓͂̋̎̊̍̈̈́̆̐̿̏̎͂̓͂̑̋̃̉͂̇̃̆̉̄̓́̄͒̈́̚͘̕̕͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̧̢̢̡͉͍͖͓̬͈̙͓͚̦̩̱͙͇̘͚̩̩̰̻̳̝̯̰̠͎͈̱̖͚̪͎̰̲̻͍̯͚͕͉̣̞̘̻̭͙͎͚̭̞̠̤̙̫͕̲̣̗͎̝̱͎͔͙̣͚͙̠̺̙̤̗̺͈̰̦̣͉̼̥̗͓͔̗̼̟̙͔̜̘̫̲̲̜̲̳̳͈̠̜̬̞̜̯̯̝̳̙̦̼̮̪̐́̌̈̌̿̏̔̿̽̎̂͌̓̓̀͛̉̑̎̈̇̅̊̂͂̈́̽̾̒͛̆̏̒͌͆͌̀̅͌̂͌̅̃̽͗̏̃̌̈́́̔̔̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅf̶̡̢̢̧̡̨̢̨̡̢̨̡̨̨̢̛̛̻̱͎̙͈̹̞̫͕̳̦̬̬̮̹̭͇͚͚̖̮̭̰͈̬̦͔͖̭̦̘̦͓̱̱̹̳̠̣̱̰͔̤̹̙̜̞͖͖̤͖̣̦̗͉͙̝͔̼͇̜̖͖̜̩̪͇̳͚̼̯͔̗͉̲̟̰̯̫̠̞̝̰̱͍̫͉͍̣̠̟̮̝̘̥̹̞̥͍͍̗̼͉̺͔͖͉̮͚̤̦̮̗̪̦͇̺̮͔͉͉̻͙̺̼̺̼̹͎͖̝̠̖͖͎̲̖̰̭̣̭͓͚̩̗̞̲̟͕̮̹̲̥̹̭͇͔͖̮͎̜̬̳̩͇̫̟̩̫̱̣̤͈̯̣͎̖̱͇̠̬͎̙̠̜̭͕͇̩̪̝͓̪̜̹̖̺͎̳͔̦̼̲̩̰̰̰̪̙͖͈̥͙̝̙̭́͋̈́̄́͛̅̿̏̑̏͂̅̌̑̓͆̔̎̋̉́̊̾̅́̽͂̆̍̐̂̽͌̀͂̿́̍̂̄̂̉͂͌̀̍̈́̒̆̀͆̀͊̓̏̾̃̇͆̐͐̂͒̈́͊̈́̍͂̌̔̔̈́͆͋̏̈͋̃̈́̃̊̆̐̇̊̀̎͑̔̈́͆͗́̓̑͒͒̅̑̒̃̎̀̃̄̈̆̀̊̌͐͒̈́̾̈͒̋̐̾̆͂̆̒̅͗̈́̈́̌̎̂̑̏̽͗̊͑̇̿̔̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅl̶̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̢͎̱̹̱͓̞̼̫͈͚͙̙̫̼̼̦͇͙̼͚͍͎͍̰̳̱̻̪̬̖͉͇̳͚̟͚͖͈̰̝̯͚͎̺̣̞̹̠͇̳͙̫̒́̏̉̏̈́͗̌͌̚̚͘͠ę̵̧̢̛̟̠͔̻͓̙͈̮̫̬̠̻̫̞͎͇͔͉͖̤̮̻̹̥͉̗̈́̓̀̈̈̓̊͊̈̒͐̋̌̋̊̈́͗̈̂̈̍̀̈́̈͐̑̈́̾̑̽̑̎̊̾͐͌͐͊̌̇͋͗͋̊̿̂̈́̽̂͂̓̒̒͑̾̂͌̾̉̀͛̅̒͐̅̇̓̄̇́͂̀̈́͒͆͆̅͊͊͗͘͘̚̚̕̕̚̕͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ę̸̧̢̧̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̦̖͙̳̦͓̹̗̘͈̼̹͎̟͖̱͓̖͙͈͉͎̞̱̻̻̩͈̜̯͓̤̞̗̲̹͉̱͖̩͙͔͉̪̘̹͓͔͍͔̦̹̘͚̖̥̮̫͈̘̮̥̦̼͔̞̙͈͔̝̣̬͖̤̃̒̊̍̆̉̈͗͛͆̌͆͋̓̏̅̏̅̊͋͌͋̏̃̋̉̈͆̈́͊̎́̃̔̽́̊͌̄̿͂̈́͒͋̑̒̊͒̅̎̈̓̾̽̑̑̉̏̎̓̈́͌̌̂͐̏͑̾̓͂̿̈́̿̿͒̾̅̀͐̿̍̃͌̾͂̂̍̅̐̋̑͌̂̔̅̃̒͌̑̓̈́̊̊͋͐͆͒̀̇̊̅͑̌̏̃̅͗͛̈̈́̅̃̈́̇͐̏͗̍̄͐̽͊̈́̆̂̈̈͑̈́͋̂̐́̌̑̈́̑̉͆͋̓̔͐͆̉́̄̐̐̌̋̾̅̋̿̀̏̑͗̋̈́̅̒̈́̉͊̓̑̔̈́̈́̽̓̈̈́͌̌͌͐̈́͋̐̏̇̀̽̍̌̍͒̄́̂̇͗̅̀̂̽̂̒̉̋͆͐̊̅͌̈́̈́̋͛̊̽̔͘̚̕͘̕̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅc̶̢̧̢̛̤͍͖̟̱͚͎̩̯̘̪͙̲̘̼̘̦̣͚͖̖͕̦̩̞̤͚̦̞̲̩͙̺͇̲̘̪̟̞̝͉̰͎̥̙͕͓̟̺͕͔͇̝̩̪͙͉̟̳̦̼͆̃̈́̆̎͊̀̒͛͊͊̚̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅȩ̶̨̨̧̧̢̢̨̡̨̡̢̡̨̡̨̢̡̧̧̧̢̫̪͖̹̳͖̻̰̖̖̺͍̱̯̖̲̜̣̦̙̖͕͔̞̗̰̩͚̯̦̘̰̙̞͕͇̝̩̫͙̭̰͈̠̝̰̯̤̪̳̝̗̮̳͔͕̹̣͖̭̣̦̲̫̝͙̲͔͖͖̙̝̬͉̩̩̥̗̳̟̱̺͙͙̭̜̬͙̗̹̯̰̼͔̩̼̻̞̝̜̦͍͎̮̥̲̤̥̘̙͕̹̥̬̦͕̪͖͈̪̦̪̭̣͈̩̺̰̼̮͖̳̺̫͍̱̺̱̱̟̬͍̰̯̤̭͓̘̖͇̭͔̦̝̦̤̼̘̞̥̘̻̤̹̠̦͕͕͉͚͔̥͈͉̲̣̟͕̞̠̦͖̜̖͈͎̞̣͙͎̃̅͑̒̏̈̓̃̌͛̑̑̄̇̾͋̏̈́̔̾̍̔̈́̀̀̂͑͗̏̏̅̌̆̓̆̆̒̉̈́̈̄̽̽̌̅̏̽̈́̄̆̑̋͆͑͊̓̅͗̊͛͑̌̒͆̂̌̿̈́͐̃̄̑̍̓͗̍̏̾͊̆̇̆̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̶̧̧̡̡̢̡̧̡̡̢̧̨̨̡̨̢̢͕̣͇̥̘̪̤͕̮̺̳͓̮̹͚̥̩̖̖͉̣̦͇̻͕̞̟͙̮̼͕̼̰̻͉̣͈͈͙̭̫̥̞̝̯͙̟͇̭̫͕̫̬̺̼̤̹̺̠̙͖͔͇̥̫̟̘̗̲̱̲̠̮͖̱̯͕̤̮̫̣͈͎͇͕̖̬͖̼̫̘̟͈͍̹̻̝̣̟̬͉̝͚͎̭͔̟̩̖̗̲̮̲̙̫̰̮͈̫̰̻̟̼̗͓̠̬͖̜͇̩͍̖̺̭̠̠͎͚̞̘̯̥̦̗̻̭̥̞̞̖̦̲̺̫̯͔̙͕̪̺̫̱̝̞̯̹͖̤̯̞̙̳̝̺͖͎̩̲̯̻̪̻̯̘̪̖̞̺̼̥̞͇̹̲͚̝̮̘̭͈̫͙͎̦̪͎̬̯̲̎̍́̾́̽͒̀̍̆͒͐̔͒͂̂͂̊̄̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅw̸̧̡̢̡̢̢̢̨̨̢̢̧̡̨̧̢̢̡̧̨̢̨̧̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̜̖̺̪̪͇̘͕̙̘̩̤͇̯͚̪̘͉̙̥̫͈̮̥̳̙̪̜̞̜̤͖̞͓̩̜͓͖̩͔̰̥̘̼̼͖̻͙͔̲̟͚̻͉͚͇̘̳̗͍͎̜̗͙͚͇̱͙̦̤̰̜̱̠̭̭͔͖̝͔̮͚̩̪̺̤̝̫̳͍̝̰̭̬̺͓̰̜̮͈͚̣̟̜̟̮̤͓̹͉͕͇̻͙̲̬̰̲̗̠̞̠̪͙̲̣̘̞̣̠̬̟̖̙̗̜̣̙͍͇̞͉͉̗͖̱͉͍̞̣̪̰̼̯͇͓͉͈͉̦̞̬̝͚͖̱͖̻̖͍̝̭̟̬̹̼͙̹͎͔̞̥̬͚͈̖͖̯̘̮̼͚̹͍̝̲̙̙̟̟̠̱̟̮̖̦̙͈̤̣̪̮͓̲̤̟͔̪̳͖̠̩̪̘͈̗͉͉͔̻͕̟̦̫̼͚̪͍̩̺̻̣̽̒̽͆̓̈́͂̔̀̈̃̎̇͒̇̅̓̃̏͊̓̄̈́̇̈́͌͆̓̐̒͂̇͊͗̎̏̂̅̓̑̉̂̅̂̇͐̀̋̏̓̉̊̅̏́̆̈́̈́̽̾̎͒̇̉́͒͑̏͑̆̄͋̌͛̇͋͛̅̐̀̒̆͑̔͆̈́̎́̓̇̓̔̽̂̂̈̋̾̿̅͆̂̿̂͆̉̒̓̿̈́͂̈́̾̈͌̐̿̊́̐͊̈́̅͋̈͗́̈́̄͗̓̏͊̅̌̄͊̆͐̏̾͊͛̇͑̑̐̒̉́͒̆̍̈́̈́͒̐̉̃̀̔̓̾͊̈́̌̇̅͊̈́̌̆̾͑̿͗͆͂̎̃̋͌̓͗͋͗̽̀̽͆̏̍͆͛̄̓̂̏̇͂͊͘̚̕̕̕̕̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̷̡̢̧̨̨̧̨̡̨̡̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̗̰͎̮͕̭͔̠̗͕̳̠̺͈̗̣͕̱̜̱̮͉̫̼͖͚͈̝͚̺̣̯͉̦͓̜͙̠̖̳͖̣͎̣͈̦̣̪͓͍̟̱̰̦̻̳̻̠͓̱̰̭͖̤̘̖̺̰̞̙̙̦͍͕̘͇̠̪͍̥͓̯̙̮̻͕͎͚͕̯̳̥̘̟̠̱̟̥̟̖̹͖̪͙̪̣̜͎̘̞̼̗̭̹̘̹̝͈̬̯͕̗̹̪̦̱̦͈̠͚̪͇̰̫͇͙̼͕̖͕̠͚͉̱̥̥̺̹͇͙͕͍͛̎͑͗̒͗́͆̌̄̒̌̐̐̔̿̎̄̉͛̄͗̑͗̃͛̍̑̈́͂̊͛̀̊̾́̊̐̈́͛͗͑͂͛̑̐͘̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅs̶̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̰͔̹̳͈̟̻̼̜̥͓̰͈̩̱̫̠̹̯̯̜̹̠̞̙͖̦͔̺̖̤͈͉͍̻̬̤̅̊̈́̐̆̀̏̓̂̈́̍̍̇͗͒̍̾̉̏̔͛͐͑̌̇̇̂̾̌̇̍̈́̊͌̈́̓̋́̃̃̒̽̇͛̄͆̐͒̐̌̈́͋̂͌̑͐̈́̋̈́̑͑̂̊̈̏̍͂̉̍̈́͐͑͗̿͊̃̀͋͂͑͌̃̀̊̓̈͋͗̈́̈̈̏̈́̇̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̵̢̡̨̢̧̛͇͙̤̮̜͇̩̬͕͙̱͓͖̟̥͍̥̯͎̘̝̝̬͓̹̮̤̩͎̰͔̯̳̹̣͙̬̺̬̗̙͙̣̖͉͕̲̹͕͕͚̩̙̲̗̘̻̣̹̖̺̩̜̟͓͙̼̺̪̮͕̮̰̺̦͍̰̯̠̩͚̠̤͚͔̍̔͛̔̈́̒͑͂̐̿̈́̿́͌̿͒̀̍̾̓̈́̅̿̏̋́̎̄̈́̍̀̎͑̇̓̓̈́̅̎̈́͛̿̐̆̔͂͆̽̄́͛̃̄̔͒̒̔̽̒͐̑̅̔̅͒̑̿͋͗͘͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅr̷̨̡̧̧̡̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͙̖̱̺͍̩̪̥͖̣͚̠̭̻̦͎̪̬͇̖͕̥͕̟̤̙̫̫̰̖͇͇̬̻͖̯̦̘̪͎͎̙̬͓̙̺̞͉̭͙͈̗͇̞̟̠̗͓͕͎̹̭͖̈́̌͒̈̃͛̀͆̏̇̃͆̈́̐̽̓̈̄́͒̄̐̇̾̇͊̇̍̾̓͊͋̇͐̓̈́̑̑̿̽͊̅͋́̈͌̓̇̉̂͆̓̓̓̆̃̄̆̌͋̆̿͗̑̐͋́͌̑͐̉̃̏̎̎̓̔͊̊̽̏̈́̎̃̓̈́̈́̔̓̅̇̏͊̇̍̾̀̏̌̏̊̊͐̃̒͋̉̓̓̿̀͊́̓̾͆͆̄̀̏̑̂͊͑̆͌͐̔̀̉̈̎͑̇̆̓̓̇́͊̊̇̔̑̄̋̆́̊̓̍͑͂̆̾̄̆͛́̏̾̓̍̌̿͊̿̂̌̋̓͛͂͊͗̑͐̌͋̎͐̔̉̃̃͑̑̃͑̎̾́͌̌̏̚̚̚͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ḙ̷̡̢̧̧̢̡̧̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̫̲̗̯̜̱̞̠̫̣̮̫̞̙̟̥̘̗̪̦͚̫̤̟͉̹̰͇͈̣̙̦̥̰͚̤͔͇̠͓̤͔̠̦̣̟͉̻̯͙̞͇̻̝͙̥̲̣͉͎̰̳̼͙̲̣͉̯̹͙̦̬̜̪̙̼̹͉̞̥̞̙͓͍̝̞̮̩̦͔̞͈̜̠͎̬̬̖̟̮͇̺̦̮͎̦̜̻͕̤̺̠͍̤̠̭̞͎̳̩͍̻̫͔͓͓̹̯̣̯̞̲͈͉̮̠̜̠̩̤͉͉̦̰̪̞͚͕̻̹̳̘̮̪̦̘̲̙̻̗̺̱̠̫̜͉̠͈̱͕̣̣̯̊̓̿͆̌̈́͐̅͊̓̀͌̓̇̋͗̉͛͌͆͛̅̈́̊̈́͊͋̔͆͌͐̆̃̀̔͂̈͛̆̓̑͒̉̈́͊͐̓͐͊̅͐͒̃͛̊͗͑̋̇͆̒́̈͒̌̎̅̓̐̊͂́̇̔̿̓̽̔̏͊̉͌̋̔̉̈́̈̋̐͂͗̈̃͑̈́̂̑̓̾̒̅̃͂̒͂́̀͒̑͂͂̈͋̊͗̃͆̈́̆͛͛́̏̆́̀͒͌̾͌̈́́͊̀̃̂̑̍̉̇̄̀̈̃̍̅͛̑́̿͂̑̚͘̚̕͘̕͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅd̵̨̧̢̛̛̬͓͉͕̝̥̩̪̟͉̞͙̠̝̦̟͖̩̞͚̞̰͕̞̫̞̗͇̟̯̩̼̙͎̝̝̝̗͎̦̫̜̥̣̦͖̹̫̙̯̘̤̞̺̠̝͈̤̖̩̳̲̠̲̘̞̟̰̫̪̱͎̰̠͎̹̝͖̲̳͌̄̃͐͂̇͒̌͆͆͂͌̌̽̎̑̇͒͗̌̐͂̓́̔̔͐́̆͂̄̓̈́̈́̿͆͌͛̐̎̐̿͐̒̆̋͛͋̓͛̒̓̎̃̾͌̆̃͊̌̒̈́͂͌̾̍̈́̐̇̆̍͋͆̚͘̚͘͘̚̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̨̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̡̡̡̢̡̢̨̨̡̧̧̡̰̼͓͉̼̟̟̪̱̩̖͍̱͚͖̩̰͇̖̮͙̖̹̜̖̗̻̻͔̘̪̼͙̭̞̤̬̞̜͓̜̝̹̩͍̻͖͙̼͓͇̣̗̗̣͚̩̱̜̻̙̪̩͙̜̱̻̝̰͚̰̹͓͔̞̦̹̥̞͕̹̹̭̠̜̻̯̣̹͈̝̳͇̼͖̯̹̱̜̙̪͖̫̯̠̝͎̥̜̪̺̥̩̙̤̟͉͕̹͍͙̦̺͙̹̜͚̱̙͓̞̪̥̖͍͓͚̭͓̮̣̥̭̯̣͖̩̖̹͍̲̲̩̼̞̞͙͇͕̝̮͖̜̦̬̲̼͚͕̻͔̰̱̠̘̼͙͔͕͓͉͓͔̪̘̩͕̮̤̫͎̞̗̬̣̮͈̩͔̱̩̱̭̫̝͉̖̺̩̲͕͇̩͓͇̬̣̜̤͖̂̏͆͆͆̀̆͗̂́̍̊͊̐̅̓̈́̏͊̅̑̿̎̐͊̑̑̎̆͒͋̉͐͆̀̽͊̍̔͛̐͒͗͐͐̎̌͑͋̏̔͋͑̈́͗͋͌̓̊̒̎͊͆̔̋͛̌̑̀͂̍̓̽̓̂͐͋͊̾̓̑̈́͌̏̓͋̿̏̿͗̐̇͐̐̀̊͛̀̍̓̌̊̊̔͗̐̓̃͐̋͛̽̓̉̐͘̕̕̕͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅw̸̡̧̢̧̢̨̨̨̨̢̡̟̪̟̞̥͓̠̦̗̼̪̯͔̭͈̝̲̦͕̼̖̞͓̲̖̩͚̰̺͓͇̳̭͕͙͎̯̱̫̯͉̟̮̗̻̟̤̫̖̯̠̹̞̥̤̜͉̰̯͙̮̦͍͈̦͈̺͇̭̥̙̫͇̮̙̹̰̜̳͈̟̤̹͓̗̹͖̮̗͚̬̲͚͚̳̦̺̟̬̠̝͉̤͔͕͕̲͙̳̯̼̣̯̤̩͎͈̺̬͍͚̻͓̣̝̼̬̱̪̰̦̞͇̥̥͔͖̰̜̜͓͙̦͖̬̩̜̼͍̪̰̞͍͇̤̺̬͎̼͇̙͚̝͕̣̣̭͇͍̦̤̦̮̱͈͈̬͇̩̻̙̳̝͍̞̪͙̙͖̔̋͌͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̸̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̻͖͚͙̦̖̣̲̥̩̙̞͈͔̼̰̭͍͙͉̻̰̥͓̰̫̬̻̮̭͚̭̲̹͔̣͔̙̙̱͇̩͓̤̜̅͛̒͌̿͒̂͐́̐̃̽̔̇͑͌̿̌̓̂̉̋̎̓̐̓͆̿͗͆̓̓͊̅͒̃͑̑̍̏̔̓̂̈̃̑͐͗́̓̄͆͆̆̓̃̉̏͂͛̅̏͌́́̔̉̊̋͊̾̑͗̇̓̆̄̉̑̏͆̾̇̊̎̍̈̓̇͒̽̓̂͊̔̿̃̈́͋̈̽͂̒̎̄̅̈́͐͌̔͐͛̎̈́̒͗͑͒̎̎̽̇͐̈́͋̈́͑͂͊͛̿̒̿̈͌̈́̂͌͌̀̽̈́́͌͂̂̏͊̀̓̅̍̓́͐̔̎͐̒̋͂̍̋̏̓̀̈́̾̎͊̇̿̋̇̅̐̚̚͘̕̕̕͘̚̕͘̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝t̸̢̡̧̧̧̧̧̨̨̨̧̧̨̧̧̡̡͚̣̰̣̫͎͔̭̥͉͎̰̙̥͙̯̦͍̯͈͕͉̪͎͇̦̬̰̻͉̤̹͉͚̜̲̮̜̰̳͓͖̜͇͈̞̪̩̻͇̮̠̺͔͈̜̹̲͕̰̫̥̤͎̱̯̲͕͈̟̰̼̳̬͕̤̺̥̠̮̤͕͚̗͕͎̟̯̘̮̺̫̤͙̰͚̝̹̪͈̳͙͕̭͔͚̫͉̠̗̖̺̖͈͔̟̘̭̜̠͈͈̥̥̖̩̝̦͙̥̮̞͎̣͔̙̳̖̘͍͇̺̙̩̗̠̥̼̬̟͈̰̲͇͍͕̳̪̬͉̪̻̪̣̙͉͓͍̹͍͓̫̗̦̩͉̳͉̹̖̩̣͖̝̺̼̻͎͚̳̘̮͕͍̹͚̹̣̗͉̲̝̦͈̤̫̜̠̫̄̄̿̓̋͗̉̓̃̓̾͛̓̏̉̊͌̎͋͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḩ̷̡̢̡̡̨̧̢̡̛̛͚̻͙͎͉̟̗̗̗͓̤̘͚̖̜̮̪͇̞͎̝͙̬̟̙͕̠̳̠͙̯̭̥̤͔̯̫̙̩̮̭̺̘͙͎̱̙̤̺̩͓̙̲̩̻̱̥͍̗̻̹̖̬̣̟̯̥͕͕̖̩̖̮̹͍̤͎̗̽̉͋̅͒̌̍̌̉͒̿͂̌͌̑͗͋͊̐͒͊̔̇̈̿̌̆̃̄̒͛̋͑̽͊̌̌̆́̌́̃̂͋̎̄͛͑͐̊̆̍̓͌͂̓̌͑̓̈̓̔͒̂̒̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̡̢̨̢̢̧̳͉̲̣̣͈̞̖̥̹̩̯͖̬͚̠͕̙͍͍̪͈͉̱̫͍͚͖̣̰̼̳͍̰̤̟̰̘͓̣̩̺͓̳͚͓̜͕͙̦̯̤̖͇͔̟̩͚̙͚̲̠͈͚̬͖̭̦̲͉͎̩̜̦̠͈͔̲̝̦̟͖̦̩̺͖̘͎̟̠͔̞̳̻̞̮̭̲̹̩̟̪͇͉͈͙̖̘͓̙̾͌͋̿̆͊̃̐̓͊̑̄͑̀̐͌̀͛͌̆̆̽̔̏͛́̑̂̒̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅḃ̸̢̨̢̧̨̧̧̡̡̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚͙̗̺̫͍̼͕̱̻͔͙̭͖̱͓͚̖̖̻̪͚̪̫̭̦̗̣̼̥̫̜͔̦͓̬͓̰͈̳̬̹͉̦̰̗͎̗̗̤͚̜̖̭̟̰̜͉̮̰̪͔̟͍͎͍̥̺̳̮͉̣͓̠̥̹͎̯̩̪̯̪͎̘̱̘̣̜̲͎̪̺͙̭̞͚̭̣̝͚͉̼̠̘͈̯̹̣̗̣̥̟̣̬̣̣̹̤̯͍̱̪͔̲̱̯͙͙̰͕̱̻͍̹̭͍̣̹͕͙͙̙̣̘̦̫̘̳̮͉͕̬̪̱̺͓͖̹͎͖͈̻̜͐͛̆̈́̅̇͊̾̃̾̀̈́̓̾̇̏̋͊͌̀͐́̆̊̉̒̌̒͒̔̓͆̓͆͑͌͂͒͗̄͐̋͋̈́͂͗͆̆̓̃̏̈́̐̈̃̿̆̎̊̑͑̐͊̄͗̈́͋̎̎̅̉̑̒̾̐̋̈́͒̿͑͂̇̌̌̊̓̽͌̓̒̄͆͐̍̃̆̀̈̈́̀̿̐̔̄̉̎̄̿̈́͂͗̍̋̌̆̓̅͑̉̃͗͐̄͌̋̈̑͐̔͌̓͐͌͋̄͗̽͐͛͆͑͂̎̿̎̓̋̽̅̅͗͒̿̊̎͊̇͋̽̈́̋͒͑͒̉̄̍̊̓̐̔̌́̋̆̅͆̅̆̓͒͐̓̇̋̂͒̔͂̈́̐͋̓͒͒̌̅̎̉̄̋̈́͛͋̽͐͌̄̚̕̚͘̕͘̚̕͘̕̚̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅl̸̡̧̡̡̧̧̡̨̧̧̛̛̛̻̰̤̪̻̥͇̯̩̖̱̪͓͕̼̤̤͈̩̠̯̻̤̲̝̹̬̰͙̣͇̼͉̭̱̝͔̱͈̰͍̼̩͚̼̮͚̹̙͓̥̺̖̫͖̙̝̪̪̫̼̝̮͔̹͎͇̙̰͈̫͇̺͚̙̰͇̯̙͚̻̰͙̦̊̈́͑̀͑̄͌̎͛̏̈́͋̅͐̉̉͆̽̒̄͋̃̇͒̋̑̿͂͑͂̆̑̑̒̄̈́̄͋̋̆͑̀͗̑͒͂̒̐̅̓̇̑̋̈̓͒̈́̅͌̎͑̄̈̔̀̒̒̔͌̊̃̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̸̡̢̡̡̨̢̨̨̢̡̢̧̨̧̨̨̡̢̢̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͖̭̞̦̖̦̻̤̫̣͓̱̠̦̖̜̯̫̙̳͙͍͈̙̙͚͙̝̮̟͔̘̘̗̦̫̳̭̺̱̦̩̹͚̳͔̲̤̥̘̩͓̖̦̟̭͈̹̥̭̮̗͈̼̹̟̮̰̫̻̹̤͔̦͚̜̘̝͚̩̺̣̮̣̰͕̮̝̥̠̥̫͔̪͖̱̝̰̗̱͈͍̮̳̥͈̼̦̳̫̹͍̠̯͔͚̫͉͈̜̻̼̪̭̼͖͉̰̟̤̦͍͔͎̘͎̹̣̗̰͖̹̟̹̮̺̞̯̰̖̝̹̦̩̮͈̳̩͚̯͈̺̦̭̜̟͉̱͕̠̻͎͙̪͈̼̮͚̫̯̣̟̗̦̞̘̺̰̭̤͎͔͚̪̥̯̭̠̗͈̣̗̖̱͕̘͕͇͓̳̰̲̙̦͙̖͍̖̯̰̣͓̻̘̼̝̟̠̱̫̼͚͔̲͓̝̟͖̞̜̺͓̓͑̒͗̾̒̄͌̍̇̇͐̔̿̂̓̑̿̈̄̆͐̋͋̑̋́͋̄̈́̃͐̊͐̑͒̎̐̀̌̊̈̈́̾̋̉̈̒͐̓̏̐͐̋̂̒͊̄̑̎̿̂͋̄͋͆͌̽̑̉̐̄͋̐̾́̆̒̄̿̃̽̈̃̔̉̇̂͊͗͛͑̀̉̌̏͐̍̏̀͒́̄̈̂̃̑̑͐̑̔̋͌̌͊͊̌̒́̌̐̓̐͛̔̀͊̅̋͐̑̎͋͆̾͂͋̈̿̆̀̃̈̅̈̔̋̊̒̍̌̃͑͗͛̑͐͛̈́̈́̔̓̏̔̈́̿̒́̿͒̓͌̾͌͌̍̄̓̓̌̈͌̊͛̃͗̓̿̍͊͘͘̕̚̕̚͘̕͘̕͘̕̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̡̢̧̡̨̧̧̡̧̨̨̢̡̧̡̛̛̛͕̗̝̩̟̦͖̥̘͓͚̹̖͍̻̤͔̠̳̦̝͕̻̭̮̱̘̤͕͍̪̞̜̼͎̺̫̖͕̠̞̯̦̱̱͚̬̮̣͎̝̬͍͓͓̻̖̹͍̫̰͚̤̭͖͕̠̥͓͚̮͇̲̣̞̗͚̹̦̼͉̭̟͓̯̘̺̹̞̮̰̭̹̝̣̻͈̫͉̘͕̼̙̞͖̮̪̤̟͍̞̱̘̩̦̹̤͖̼͉̭͍̗͇͖̹͉̘͈͚̹͕͖̞͓̯̲̣̯̼̙̺̯̲̲̳̗͖͓̦͍͈͔͇͚̫̝̺̟̲̟̝̤͔̞̟͓̘̣͚̣͖̖̲͖͔̘͕̩̗̫̪̳̰͍̣̹̖̰̼̮͈̝̱̖̺̞͎̝̪̯̼̗̟̮͚̖͙̳̣̞̦̥̰̗͎͛̌͐̾̄̓̈́͂̎̌̔͑̇͒͑̒̐̊̍̃̔̋̎̃̅̈́̀̑̊̔̉͗̇̌̇̽̀̈̂͑̔̆̐̇̔̉̈́͆̇̆͑̾͋̄̇̌̏̽͂̐̈́̎̌̍̐͑̑̈́̅̑͊̏̆͗̓̌́̌͐̍͗͒͂͊̈́̈͑̽̅̽͌̿͗́̏̏̽̆̊͒̈́͗̑̀͗̈́̐͒̔̔̀͂͒̽̓̿̋̾̄̊͂̃͛̃̈̅̾̂̆̀͊̆̄̈́̐̓̽̓̓̑͌̿̎́͂̒̀͗̈̓̓̃̈͑̈́̐̑̉̈́̈́̐̓̏͂̏͌͐͊͌̅̃̆̽̎͂́̈́̈́̈̆̌̄̀̎͋͐̕̕̚̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḑ̸̨̢̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̡̧̨̧̡̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̘̹̳̥̩̞̞̦̤̯͔̝̩̩͖̥̠̣̩̥̗̙̙̲͓͇̼̲̖̤̥̥͈͕̲̞̝͙̻̫̤̭̲̯͓̹͓̪͎͚̲̼̻̙̩͖̟͖̣̬͖͇̝̙̬̲̜̮̝̪̘̺̣̲̰̟̠̻̯͈͓̺̖͍̜͔̝̠̙̰̯͈͍̰͙͎͕̖̰̦̼̲̝̪̘̳̗̤̳̖̬̙͚̗̥͔̯͖̞͔̼͙̫̬͓̹̥̰̱͍̖͎̫̗̬̥͓̙̯̪̹͙̻͇͙͖̩̮̖̩̑̋̃͆̽̍̇̑̽̋̔͛̄̒̆̽̉͑̎͗͐͒͒̓͂̏̌̓̍̅̓̃̈́̎̔͛̀̋̓̐̐͒̋͂̋̆͆͌͊̿̒̾͛́̃̈̃͂́̈̐̋͛̅̿̎̓͂̑̀͋̂̂̏̄̈̓̏̍̿̌̽͋̉͐̓̈͊̓̎͌̾͆̀̋́̈͋̃̾̎͗̐̾͑̆̃̎͗̀͑̅̑̂̉̔͐̇͐͊́̈̈́̒̑̿͆̔̍̅͂́̉́̇̓̊̈́̈́͌͗̆͐͛́̈̌̏̑̔̓̓̏̑̅̄̓̑͆̾͑̎̾̽̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ.̶̡̢̢̧̨̧̧̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̛͍͚̖̱͕͎̘̦̘͎̰̞̦̥̻̝̺̗͖͍̝̜͙̠̞̹͈̗͙̮̣͇̮͚͔̦̠̗͖͈̟̻͖̰͙̱̭̙͕͚̘̯̙͍̤̻̳̠̲͎̫̟͓͚̳͉̣̺̰̗̭̮̝͖̞͚̗͈̼͚̫͓̦̼̟͎̜͚̰̖̬̞̩̥͉̫̬͕̰͈̫͍̫̲̘̲͔̖͇͔̭̫̮͇̣̟͚̹̟͉̺̦͈̰̭̣̪̹͕̱͎̰̰̫̘̖̥̥̩̖̗̦͉̮̟̩̮̤̦̖͕͎͚̦̻̣̈͑̐͗̄͛́̈́̊̈́̽̈́̆̇̅͋̓̉̅͌͒̈̏́̒̓́̀́̿̅̑̎̅͒̑͌͒͑̾͊͑̓̓̃͌͗̓͊̽̈̌̿͑̃͊͑̇̉̌͋̀̋̌͗̐͋͌̿̍͐͂͒̂͒̅̑́̅̀͗̅̆̿͐̂̐̆͊̉̌͒̔̒̆̽̓̔̿͒̎̉̍̑̂̊̈́͌́̑̽̎̑͐̋͊̓͒̍̽̾̃̾̅͊̑̀̊͑͐̈́̇̈́͐͆́̑̅͛̅̌͐̒̈̓͋͌͛̐̓́̃̈̿̾̽͐̽̍̀̓̈͊̓̓̐͋̒̓̈̈́͋̈͂̓́̋̎͊̿̚̕͘̕̚͘͘̕͘͘͘̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ

 

"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"KIM SEOKJIN!!!!!"

The man broke out of his thoughts as he jolted in his skin, he quickly turned around and spotted the head chief marching towards him, "You..." He glared at the younger man before him, Jin swallowed thickly. "Y-yes?.."

The chief pointed at a the massive pile of dishes in the sink, "those dishes needs to be washed! While you're at it you're closing the restaurant! Make sure EVERYTHING is spotless and locked! NOW GET TO IT!!!" The head chief shoved Jin to the direction of the disaster. Jin was so grateful that his ears are the same color as his hair, "y-yes sir! Right a-" 

The door slammed and Jinnie was left alone in the restaurant, he surveyed the damage then heaved out a long tired sigh. Being a plongeur was no easy task, especially when you get picked on by the seniors of the high quality restaurant. Being recently hired to this luxurious job, however, it wasn't the best paying job in the restaurant.

But hey at least he isn't working at Disney Land anymore. Jin shuddered from the the memory and events from working at Disney, Jin rolled up his sleeves and starts to wash the dishes. 

This was going to be a very, VERY long night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

With bags under his eyes and exhaustion wearing heavily on him, he managed to finish cleaning up before it was opening time.

He stretched and groans softly when his back popped followed by his shoulders and neck, the hybrid sighs softly then admires how spotless the place is, it wasn't how spotless it was, rather... How much kitchen utensils resides within the establishment that allows you to prepare the most mouth watering dishes and wondrous aroma.

His stomach growled when his mind started to drift on the delicious recipes he could make. Licking his lips he got his energy back and started to put the mop back to the broom closet along with the rest of the sanitation cleaning products. 

In this high establish restaurant, cleaning procedures are a must along with maintaining proper food prep and room and food temperature. 

Seokjin's stomach growls once more and he glances at the time, its almost opening time, and he REALLY needs to sleep, wash up then eat. He finishes putting the items away and heads to the bathroom. The restroom is a luxurious place much like the establishment and it's the employees room.

He heads to the sink and splashes the cold water on his fatigued face in hopes of bringing life back into him. Jin held his breath when he was holding his palm with water on his face, letting the cold liquid slowly turn to warm water by the time he removed his face from it.

He glanced at the mirror and sees just how worn out he really is. 

He's not just physically worn out, but mentally and emotionally.

 

 

His past returns to haunt him.

 

 He spot something in the mirror then looks behind him with a sharp gasp, nothing.

Nothing is there.

 _They_ aren't here,  _she's_ not here.

He's alone.

He's the ONLY person in the establishment.

Jin swallows thickly as cold sweat slides down the back of his neck, he let's out a shuddered breath. "You're ok... You're ok..." He murmurs softly to himself.

  

 

Jin entered to his rundown small apartment, he took off his shoes then placed them by the entrance of the door before walking further into his small home.

Despite working in a high demand and rich restaurant he doesn't get paid well.. The money he obtains is enough to get him thru his bills and help him afford cheap foods and some decent clothing, but the rest goes into his bills for his apartment. 

That also includes the repairs to his shit living space. He sighs and heads to his small kitchen, he goes to the fridge and opens it. Inside there is some left overs kimbap, kimchi, some dumplings and some milk. 

He wonders if that milk is still good.

He reaches for it and opens it, sniffing it he gags immediately and removes his face from it, eyes watering from the horrid odor.

Hybrids like their animal counterparts have sensitive senses including smell. So whatever something smells bad, smells 10× worse for a hybrid.

His stomach churns as he threw the remnants of the spoiled milk down the drain then turning on the hot water to help it flush away. He's going to have to clean this shit up. 

 The hybrid groans and and his ears flicks in annoyance, he has to go out and buy fresh groceries soon. "Guess its probably left overs again..." The hybrid was too exhausted to cook, he's been working hard non-stop due to apartment bills and the land lord has been harassing him lately. 

And the fucking landlord is a damn guy too. And while there are hybrid owners in this shit apartment hybrids aren't prohibited to own housing or live in complexes such as this.

Although it is rundown, smelly, roaches, rats and other vermin runs this place but its cheap. Jin could barely make enough income to scrape by in life. Barely to feed himself at times, but he manages. 

He winced in pain when he felt that awful sensation of his stomach growling at him. He hasn't been eating in the past few days, partly because of work, other times exhaustion and the desire to rest makes him forget about hunger for a bit. 

But its his _past_.

The nightmare that has been haunting him lately. Even more than usual, the vivid images of being used, being beaten, being abused and _blood_. Lots of blood..

Jin felt cold sweat slowly slide down the back of his neck and his the side of his face. Why is he sweating all of a sudden? He looked behind him and spots that same figure he saw earlier at his job.

He froze.

Jin squinted at the figure and spots something glistening in the figure's hand. It was then he picked up the scent of... Oh god...

_**don't look! Don't look!!** _

"J-J-Jinnie?.." He gasps softly then swiftly turns around, he sees a familiar little girl, the child looks no older than 5 years.

 _"Jinnie..."_ she whimpers softly. Her clothes drenched in water and her hair tangled, fresh tears slowly slides down her face. She has a stuffed alpaca plushie in her small hands.

"J-Ji-ae..." 

The child's hands are slightly bloody, her nails are missing and her feet dirty and muddy. Oh god no... Please no..

He extended a shaky hand towards the child and she took a step back from the hybrid. "Jinnie... Why?... Why didn't you save m-me?.."

"J-Ji-ae... I tried. I really did try!" Tears starts to slowly slide down the hybrid's face. He slowly took a step forward and the child screamed at him, "D-DADDY!!! NO!"

Jin turned around then saw darkness.

 

He gasped then vomited on himself immediately after waking up. Coughing and gagging from the awful bile burning his throat leaving a foul taste in his mouth.

"Well.. Well, well.. Lookie what we have here..."

Oh fuck me..

Jin stiffened and prayed to whatever creator or deity that is listening to him. He glanced from the corner of his left eye and sees his landlord casually leaning against the sink with a bottle of pills in his grubby thick hands. 

They aren't your average over the counter medications, they are- "suppression pills huh?.. You're a fucking hybrid." He sneered at the quivering male in the bathtub. "I outta call the hybrid control and have you thrown into their pounds, perhaps sell you to the black market or..." 

He pulled out his gun at the now shivering male. "Fucking blow y'er head off."

He rasps out, "please..." 

"Please what?! Why should I let YOU. A fucking filthy animal stay here huh?!"

Jin gulps. He knows what can possibly spare his life, and he isn't going to like it. What other choice does he have? Its either that or death. Jin knows that the landlord has ALL legal rights to kill a stray hybrid that wandered in human homes, if hybrids don't have a master or owner then they are sent away or in Jin's situation.. They are automatically put to death.

"I.. I.. I can m-make a c-comprom-mise.."

The landlord stops loading his gun then looks at the hybrid before him. "Oh? Which is what?" The man knows, he's only dawdling it out to see if its true or not.

"Sexual. I can... You can.." Jin shivers and his stomach twists into that painful nauseous knot. "Well?!" He jumps at the man's outburst, "what are you stalling for?! Say it already!" He clocks his gun at points it at the hybrid. "YOU CAN USE ME! I CAN BE YOUR SEX TOY! JUST PLEASE SPARE ME!!!!!" The hybrid squeezed his eyes shut and braced for the imminent pain.

The man has a disgusting smirk on his face, "sex toy huh? I can use you however I please?"

"Y-yes..."

"And if I invite some friend's over will you give them pleasure too? Or are you lying? Because if you are.." 

A loud bang fill the air and Jin yelped, he opened his eyes and saw a bullet hole next to his head only missing a few inches. Nausea fills him and he paled, the man let's out a cruel laughter seeing the hybrid look like he's seen a ghost.

"Alright sugartits~ you drive a hard bargain."

He put the gun back in its holster then they both heard a bed creaking, moans the screams. The man smiles cruelly at the pale hybrid, "Get yourself cleaned up babe~ I'm in the mood for some... Fun~"

Jin swallowed thickly and nods nonetheless.

This was going to be a long... Long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've heard about "Fans" (more like over obsessive stalkers) that they leaked very personal info about Jungkook's kakaotalk. 
> 
> Whilst I dont know if this IS his kakao or not, all i can say is... This is just pathetic and disgusting. Like, how the hell would YOU like it if someone leaked YOUR personal and private info????  
> ◼ Im not surprised that this could be the reason why JK doesn't use social media or posts shit anymore cuz of obessive people invading his personal life and privacy.  
> ◼ put yourself in their shoes for a moment and think how this WILL affect you. How would you like it if someone leaks YOUR personal shit???
> 
> I legit hate people like that. Sick fucks. Anyways! Sorry for the loooooong delay, i have so much shit in my life goin on, family issues, court etc.. It sucks but eh.. I'm managing :') 
> 
> Notreallyimactuallydyingpleasehelpme


	7. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi conflicts within himself and (Y/n) may have figured out his past..

Yoongi has been at war with himself, its nothing bad.... Unless you have sexual fantasies, a strong desire to fuck your roommate/friend, having a fantasy of seeing her bloated with your cubs, having erotic dreams about her and- GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!!!

Yoongi clenches his teeth as he felt an immense wave of pleasure and pain hit him, his elongated claws sinks into the tree close to his cave, yes cave. The jaguar hybrid had a cave to live in, he felt it was absolute because staying at the houses you owned wasn't good for him.

His desires to take you and claim you as his and fill your womb with his seed was too much, and he didn't want to take you when his testosterones, animalistic side and his reproductive hormones are controlling him instead of his human side. The houses smell too much like you and Yoongi had to restrain himself from sneaking up behind you and licking your sweetspot, hands groping your thick child bearing hips, arms wrapped around your chubby stomach, nuzzling you covering you with his scent, tail wrapping around your leg possessively, grinding his hard erection on your thick ass and thig- Oh fuck..

He pants harshly, his throat rumbles as his growled in a predatory manner, claws sinks into the stone cave then slowly drags them making an unpleasant noise. The noise is close to someone scratching the chalkboard with their nails. 

_**"F-fuck... Ugh.. Shit... No... I wont... Ngh.. I won't.."** _

**_Take her, claim her, claim her! Claim her! CLAIM HER!!!! MAKE HER MINE!! MAKE HER MINE!!!_**

He let's out a cat like hiss, his body is coated in sweat... Literally. He looked like he was bathing, but not with water. Its with sweat. He's been holding himself back, he doesn't want to ruin the relationship, the trust he and you worked so hard to build. 

And to have it all destroyed by his immense desire to fuck you until you're dripping with his and your cum, the desire to pass on his genes to his offspring, the urge to just-. Oh fuck, the thought of his slowly dripping down your thighs after filling your womb up with his seed- SHIT!

Clawing at the stone wall again, he let's out a terrifying feral growl. His muscles quivers beneath his hot and sweat coated skin, his pelt is hanging loosely on his hips his happy trail exposed, if it was just a bit lower and you can see the hard reproductive male organ, god he is waiting to rip them off and fuck like there is no tomorrow.

But because of his spike with his testosterone, he's been getting into fights with other animals or stray feral hybrids that wanders about or at least, tries to enter the areas that you reside in, the territory that Yoongi resides in, the hybrids think they can waltz in and make you as theirs????? 

No.

But yet....

She isn't his either, the jaguar hybrid rests his hot, sweaty and clammy forehead against the cool smooth wall of the cave, he sniffles, she isnt his. She's someone he cares about. But does he love her? Shivering a bit, he thinks about it now.

Now that he's getting a bit more oxygen into his lust shrouded mind, he's been wondering about it. He closes his eyes, memories of the past flows into him. The day when they first met, when they hesitantly opened to each other, helping each other overcome past traumas and hurt, getting arguements then making it up with some food or hugs or cuddles, to the day she helped a dying Yoongi... The day he first met the woman that changed him for the better.

 

She was his salvation.

 

He cried for death to claim him.

 

He entered thristy, weak, sick, beaten, bloody, hungry and dying. She found him, even though he couldn't form any coherent sentence or words, she saved him. He was crying out for help despite him wanting to die, his voice was pure silent, yet she heard him. When Yoongi opened his eyes, he thought to himself that he was finally dead.

 But no.

She was there tending to his injuries.

(Y/n) was mending his broken body and his mind.

He didn't answer her question about the hangul brand onto his skin, and she understood, she respected his space and personal life. No matter how many he gave her a cold glare, she didn't budge an inch. She continues to help him without anything in return.

_**'I've fallen hard for this human...... But she... I.. I'm not worthy of being her mate.. No matter how much I desire her... I can't have her... I don't want to ruin the relationship we currently have.. If I let this stupid animalistic side of me take control... What will become of us?.. I can't take her.... What if she gets pregnant?.... I don't have the job to provide for her and our cubs..... They'll be taken from us... They'll suffer what I have.... I can't take her future from her... No.. What if she.... No Yoongi.. No.. Don't.. Just... Don't...'** _

he lets out a roar of anguish as he takes his anger, his pain, his broken heart on a nearby tree. 

 

 

**_'What if I lose them again?..'_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Y/n) has been busy with college and work, when Yoongi went M.I.A she put two and two together and figured that it was probably his rut. Out of respect and for her safety he has to leave, the woman was taking hybrid lectures and has learned that Jaguars like other big cats in the feline family are dangerous, as they can rape their owners or turn on them when mating season kicks in and their reproductive hormones are on overdrive.

They are just as dangerous are bull elephant hybrids. Elephant hybrids are larger not only in body size but also muscle mass as well.

That's why the big cat hybrids are NOT the best hybrids for pets. Its often best to leave them in the black market, fighting underground brawls or hybrid zoos or sanctuaries.

Anything, but domesticated pets. 

These hybrids are on the hybrid's list of not recommended for being owned as a pet. While it is not illegal to own them, it is however, dangerous to have ownership of them. 

Here's, why.

They CAN and WILL rape or kill.

While this news during lecture sends chills down other students spines, the woman however wasn't deterred in the slightest. She knows at heart that Yoongi wouldn't do such a thing to her. He leaves a letter explaining himself and promises to come back once he blows off his steam.

However it IS possible for the human to help them with their rut, but it is not recommended as they can also be a tad rough... Well maybe a tad is an understatement.

They can be rough and tends to leave bite marks on the human or hybrids sensitive parts of their bodies.

Ex: necks, inner thighs, shoulder or chest and breast areas.

Big cat hybrids much like wolf hybrids are possessive. Very.

So they'll make sure not only is the individual is covered in their scent and full of their cum. They make sure that the individual is off limits to man, beast and hybrid.  

 So the individual might smell a bit musky at times or has visible markings on them from the big cat's rough intercourse.

If a hybrid kills a human, they are automatically put down. No if's or but's. They must be put down regardless. Nothing can be done to help them, they killed a human being. As any animal that has gone rabid or turn on their human owners, they have to die. Who's to say that another death won't happen?

It can. So, to prevent any more loss of life, they have to die.

The woman sighs, she hopes her companion returns home. The house is actually a lot lonesome than normal, she sits up then looks over at her notes from hybrid zoology. Its amazing that despite hybrids having animal characteristics and qualities they still have the capability to speak the human tongue and communicate with them.

Often times provide a better insight to human scientists about them and how to understand them better. 

Or so they say.

What has been gnawing her mind is the haunting words what the professor said during lecture. 

 

_"Big cat hybrids, particularly the Jaguar hybrids are notoriously used in underground black market fighting rings. Much like Cockfights and dogfights however, unlike like Cockfights and dogfights, they are taught how to fight from an early age, often young as cubs._

_They are taught to show no emotions, no empathy for the ones that they are fighting, they are injected with serums to increase their aggressions or given shots of heroin to make them even more lethal than they already are._

_In short they get doses of drugs in their system and sometimes they get addicted to said drugs._

_Jaguar owners would also brand their hybrid if they are deemed as one the best fighters in the underground industry."_

_"How they are deemed? They would get branded with a hot iron branding. Their skins would have that permanent mark on them, a sign of a high level fighter owned by an even higher ranking official._

_Mainly the wealthy."_

_A student raises her hand, "If they are so dangerous... Why not put them down? Why create them? Why create creatures that can potentially kill human beings left and right? Do we have a right or reason to trespass on forbidden dominions human beings aren't supposed to touch or better yet, explore?"_

_The professor ponders it, "That's true.. But its all in the name of-" (Y/n) cuts her teacher off, "don't go on saying, 'its all in the name of science bullshit. Human beings create them then has the audacity to treat them like they aren't with par of our intelligence??? Like they are mindless??? They can't do math, read literature, do shit that human beings can do?!"_

_One of the students spoke up, "Awwww, lookie here. Miss fatass Peta whore is getting worked up over some dumbass animals." The teacher glared at one of the students for using the obscene langauge._

_regardless this has spurred the class on, "Why do you get so worked up? They're nothing, but our entertainment and servants."_

_The woman looks at her classmates with disgust, her face feeling hot for being put on the spot, "tough guy resorts to easy targets because he can't get a girl pussy?"_

_'Oohs' fills the air, the cocky male continues unphased by the remark, "Oh, I get plenty of pussy, wonder when was the last time you had some dick? You probably are like those peta volunteers. Resorting to bestiality because you can't get dick. HAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!"_

_"That's how desperate she is!"_

_"What a fatass cunt!"_

_"Desperate overweight whore!"_

_"TOWN TART!!!"_

_"What a tramp."_

_"Eeeeewwww she probably has yeast infection!"_

_"High millage pussy here!!!"_

_Most of the students laughed at the woman, the campus and university knows very well who she is and what she does. Unfortunately in this campus, she stands alone. Not many people wants to help hybrids and they had vandalized her dorm numerous times, bullied her or stolen her school supplies._

_They aren't fond of hybrids and often make her life miserable, but she doesn't care. She won't back down from helping hybrids and pave a road for equality._

 

"Oh, Yoongi..." The woman sniffs a bit wiping a tear from her eyes, "Is that why you can't tell me?.." Tears slowly streams down her face.

"You're afraid that I will look at you any differently?" Hands clenches tightly.

"Treat you like some sort of crazed, savage being?.."

"No, Yoongi.. I wouldn't. I would never. Never treat you any differently."

 

On the screen of her laptop shows the Jaguar hybrid history and videos to what humans do to them. Most of these are from the dark web, a place for no human being should wander... And yet... Here she is...

Wandering into the dark side, the dark web.

Seeking answers.

 

 

* * *

 

Later that night Yoongi was looking at the direction where (Y/n) lives and thanks to his heighten eyesight he can see a faint light in the distance.

Yoongi sighs softly, for the entire day he's been trashing the forest, clawing stones, trees or scent marking the perimeter of the territory.

He even got into a fight with a large pack of wolves.

And he chased them out, but not without injuring several of those flea bitten mutts. Their injuries will heal and they'll live, after the excursions with the pack he decided to shower in the nearby creek.

The small waterfall provided a prefect shower head and the cold water did help with his heated body, it didn't do much for his hard erection though.

Yoongi had given some though to masturbating, but that will make him loose what little control his humanity has on him before the animalistic side of him beats it and he goes off running to claim the woman that he has been fantasizing.

So, masturbation is out of the question.

He sighs again, looking up at the stary sky he takes in the breathtaking view. He sees the big dipper and the little dipper, his lips pulled into a small smile, remembering the time the woman invited him for camping and she taught him astrology, telling the direction using the stars as guides and survival along with first aid including using plants for herbal remedies.

He chuckles softly. She'd make a wonderful mother. 

Mother...

The word alone makes Yoongi grimace, he never knew his parents. Only the scent of blood, cries of despair, injections of those awful drugs, odor of sex and sweat, getting violent beatings to condition him and more hell.

He looks at the scarred severed hangul brand on his bicep. Fingers gently tracing the line where it severed the hangul, he never wants to see his offspring growing up in that type of environment. He never wants his offspring to experience the same hell and eternal nightmare as he had.

 What he wants, is for his offspring to live a better life, better than he did, have better memories; happy memories and most importantly...

Love.

Love from a mother and father.

_**" I wish i could make you mine... Not as just my mate... But what your human customs is..."** _

Suddenly... The air around him changed, he gasps softly then scans around him to see if there is someone or anything there, but none. He swiftly turned to the direction of the house and sees the faint light on, the breeze coming from North? No.. South... SouthEast. 200 miles from the house, far yet it...

The scent it carries.....

It smells of......

Growling softly he, quickly sprang into action. Jumping from branch to branch with such grace and agility the Jaguar genes and his years of living  _that nightmare._ Yoongi feels the hairs on the back of his neck standing up and his muscles twitching in anticipation on what awaits for him.  _ **'Looks like I'll be gone a lot longer (Y/n)...**_

 

_**But I promise you on my life...** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  _ **I will return to you.'**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG!!!!!
> 
> This took too long to update and DBJSDHJSGDJSBS *FLIPS TABLES IN SPANISH*
> 
> Sooooo... My oldest sister called me and started to talk to me about this job she works in cuz she's a distributor for this product called It Works Green
> 
> I'm gonna leave the link here, unfortunately you have to highlight it and google search it.
> 
> https://www.myitworks.com/shop/
> 
> Basically my oldest sister told me that if i could I'd work on this as a distributor as well and i have to be heavily active on social media.. *tired emoji sigh* but i could work at home at least and take care of my little brothers.
> 
> Thing is, I'm not heavily active on social media, due to family matters and of course financial crisis. 
> 
> My court day with my mom was horrible and basically my abusive father and "sister" walks away with their shit... Even tho my mom, myself and my special needs little brothers are the victims, but nope... They ain't gonna get arrested unfortunately... Just a small restraining order that is temporary. If nothing happens, the case is dropped and the snakes slither away free.
> 
> Not gonna lie this is so stupid and disgusting. Even the judge showed favoritism towards my dad and his side while my mom and I are left speechless and a lost of words. My mom and I even cried too cuz the abuse and hell (when we were testifying. This aint easy to speak up, its fucking scary.) My brothers didn't want to testify cuz they're scared of my dad and sister. (I don't blame the boys.)
> 
> This is absolutely disgusting.
> 
> Unfortunately in this life, money always talks and wins. This blows... So yea... This has been painful and just.. Ugh.. Yea..
> 
> So... I'm gonna try and update the best of my abilities cuz this mess that my so called father caused is making my mom's life hell.. He even fucking lied that he never hurt my mom too! We have Evidence! But nooooo. 
> 
> This is bullshit and absolutely disgusting!
> 
> Lastly, I hope all of you guys are taking care of yourselves and thank you again for taking a minute to read this cuz i wanted to update on my life and it's shit storm I've been getting lately.
> 
> Stay classy guys, cheers.


	8. Time is of the essence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin and Jungkook has been plotting their escape for months, now is the time to hatch their plan and escape.
> 
> However things don't always go according to plan.
> 
> And Jimin's life is on the line..

Jimin has been held in the isolation chamber for several weeks now. News of his breeding season has arrived and multiple wealthy greedy bastards has been trying to get their hands on him.

And its not just the German sheppard hybrid they've been after, his closest friend Jungkook has been on the list for quite some time, though they haven't thought about the bunny hybrid living as long as the maknae did and for his strength, agility, intelligence, fighting abilities, grace and endurance has became the things that saved his fluffy tail from certain death.

Most rabbit hybrids would fight back true, but they don't live as long as Jungkook did, most bunny hybrids would either cower in fear or accept death there are rare times when they fought back like Jungkook however, they didn't survive for long. Jimin last saw him was several months ago when they last saw each other after Jimin fought against a lion hybrid and won. Jimin has heard that Jungkook has a larger build and more muscles on him, that means his animal hormones along with the human hormones has been activated.

Which means, Jungkook is now an adult rabbit ready to be bred and with his impressive records and his body development turned out marvellous. His genes is something that his offspring will surely have.

They both have been put through perilous trials and errors, but they overcame it and now they are given the chance to reproduce and continue the bloodline. However, they aren't happy with that and the potential females they'll be set up with by the highest bidder.

Jimin huffs, this morning.. Well.. The last two weeks his lower regions have been aching, he's sure that his breeding season is rapidly approaching and his immense desire to shove his knot to impregnate a female has been increasing. 

Like the dog genes he has, he's becoming more and more anxious because the last time he successfully mated with a female, but she ended up having a miscarriage. So, all his work for having an offspring has been for naught.

He Let's out a dog like whimper, his half tail curled between his legs, he really doesn't want to breed with a she-wolf.. They are fucking worse than Rottweiler hybrids and since she has wolf genes in her, she's more closer to his ancestors and a lot more feral than he is.

Jimin is a domesticated wolf. A dog. Thousands of years generation after generation of constant human interaction and forced assimilation into the human society; fully obident, compliant and dependant of his/her master or slave owner. He is a descendant of the wolf sure, but his bloodline is far from the wild and powerful beast.

In other words, Jimin will have to fight with the she-wolf's father. The alpha of the pack and usually top brawler in the underground fighting rings. 

If they tell him if he is going to mate with a she-wolf that is..

 **"Fuck...."** Jimin curses softly, he's been ridiculously sore and his crotch feels unbelievably sore lately. He can't figure out why though.

He's been doing what his animal instincts tell him to do and he often licks himself to ease the ache. Hybrid saliva is medicinal and it helps out with open wounds or sores, **"better start with that again..."**

Removing his pelt he leans in and licks himself wincing from the pain,  _ **'why am I so sore?... I didn't do anything.. Hm... Must be the human hormones or something.'**_ he swipes his tongue on his sensitive crotch and winced again.

He's been sensitive and in pain lately, his owner even took him to the clinic and she deemed him healthy and its something not to worry about, she did ask his owner if he has mated and the owner said, yes. It came to the conclusion that this is something normal and he doesn't need to fret about his sensitive reproductive organ.

Still..

This has never happend to him before then again he could be wrong. He licks his shaft once more and feels the bulb of his knot at the base of his crotch. He catches the musky familiar scent that he is indeed ready to breed once again. 

Jimin groans in annoyance and puts on his pelt before anyone could see him, humans find his animal behavior weird, well what do you expect when your DNA is embedded with animal DNA?.. He lies down on his stomach, arms crossed and his head resting on top of them,  **"Great... That's probably why I'm so sore down there... Fuck me.."**  

"We'll have you ready for your new fuck toy Jimin." A new voice broke out and sent chills down his spine, he looks at the door and spots a familiar man towering over him, Jimin instinctively flattens his ears and his half tail between his legs, his posture is that of a wolf submitting to their alpha.

He doesn't whimper, that would annoy the man before him and that would result of being drowned again. The man smiles a cruel smile at the champion fighter next to Jungkook, "better be ready mutt. You'll be having on hell of a battle" he puts his foot on Jimin's stomach feeling his muscles instinctively tighten up and he watches Jimin freeze.

"I've heard that there are hybrids that are total freaks..." His gaze zeros into Jimin's, "let's find out eh?" He lift his foot from the hybrids stomach and Jimin closed his eyes when he felt the rubber soles of his owner's shoe on his face gently pushing him down to the marble ground. Yes, his owner is a man with exquisite tastes and sadistic.

But his close acquaintance is even worse.

The man's blue eyes turned to look at the crotch of the hybrid then removed his foot from his face and gently applies pressure on the reproductive organ. He looked at Jimin with shock, the hybrid has never felt so ashamed in his life. "Holy shit you're hard.. You like getting stepped on?"

Jimin hisses from the shoe moving up and down on his crotch. "Answer me you mangy freak." He spat out and Jimin managed to strain out a 'yes' 

"I never thought it was true... Then again I'm not surprised..." He begins to rub faster and faster watching the panting sweaty hybrid with fascination, "you see..." He applies a bit more pressure on his sensitive leaking crotch, "hybrids are creatures created by man right? They also have not only the primal instincts and hunger that an animal possess, but man's primal and darkest desires as well~"

Jimin feels so lightheaded, he could cum like this, but he doesn't want to. No, he refuses to do it. He got punished for masturbating once when puberty has hit him and his hormones were running rampant, and he really doesn't want that awful punishment again. Jimin huffs out a wheeze, "kinky sick motherfucker huh? You could blow your load just from this. You love it when someone calls you sick huh? You feel so hard underneath my shoe."

He is hard.

Undeniably hard.

It hurts so fucking much.

But it also feels so fucking good.

 The Caucasian man then removes his shoe away from his delicate crotch, Jimin hisses softly, "now, now. I can't have you blow your valuable load in your pelt. We need those valuable seeds of yours to impregnate a female and continue your strong bloodline." Jimin nods, "I'm sorry sir.", "better fucking be mutt or else I'll have to neuter you." Jimin shivers in fear and swallows nervously, hey even he doesn't want his balls to go. God knows where they'll end up...... Or worse... Someone eats it.

Yes, Jimin has heard that there are countries that considers eating hybrid and animal genitals a delicacy. Jimin has never been mortified in his life and to ensure that it is true, he along with several hybrids were forced to watch a fellow (disobedient) hybrid get an opperation to have their genitals removed (without anesthetics) and having someone prepare it then forcing them to eating it. The horrible trauma of being aware of the pain, having conscious as they work on your genitals then watching that sick fuck prepare it then force the hybrids to eat it.

Jimin couldn't sleep nor eat after that.

He cried himself to sleep, he allowed the other hybrids to gang up on him and violently beat him up, he allowed his owner to cane him.

35 lashes on his back.

Those shits hurt like a mother fucker.

But the blazing pain felt good, it helped him forget the trauma just for a bit, hell it was better than self harming himself. His body hurting and burning but the bleeding made him feel a bit better.

 Seeing his blood on his back and dripping underneath him made him feel relieved. As if all the pressure and sadness has left him, without a word his master left him and Jimin shivers feeling the cold air hit him.

He lies down on his stomach and winced at the stiffness between his legs, as much as he's tempted to grind down and hump on the ground he cant. The punishments here is severe and he personally wants to keep his balls, he already lost half of his tail once and since then he's been nothing, but obedient and compliant.

"You know the good doctor is eager to have you breeding right?", the man stares into Jimin's nervous form. He nods, "good. Because you'll be having an alpha female wolf." Jimin froze, an alpha female?! How the fuck is he supposed to subdue her?! From what Jimin has seen is that they are the most fiercest of hybrids.

He shouldn't be surprised because how else are they expected to have their alpha status? In wolf hierarchy, no one is born alphas, betas or omegas. Those status are given to them by the pack or if a lone male wolf and female wolf were to start a pack together then they are automatically the dominant pair, the alphas and the only members in a wolf pack that are allowed to reproduce and breed.

Any other wolf that isn't the dominant pair don't get breeding rights, they get banished or worse. 

Killed.

Still, this news gave Jimin the chills. "Think about it.." The Caucasian man starts off, "if a powerful dog hybrid like yourself.. Were to knock up a female alpha wolf, imagine the possibilities of strong pups." He smiles in glee at the mass amount of money that they could bring in.

Jimin says nothing, he knows better. So, he settled in listening instead. His opinion doesn't matter, his voice doesn't matter, his life doesn't matter, just like the rest of the hybrid lives in this fucked up society.

They don't matter.

Jimin nods, "I'll make sure to bloat her womb with my seed.." The Caucasian male smiles, an evil glint in his eyes. "Perfect. I hope so. Because that last bitch you knocked up had to be hauled off." Hauled off? To where? 

As if he read his mind, "sent her to the knacker." Jimin's heart stopped in his chest, "bitch couldn't do what she was supposed to do. So her owner sent her away. If that hybrid couldn't uphold the standards of reproduction and giving birth then what good use is she?" Jimin bit his lip hard, and the man smiles as he retold the story.

"Mangy cur couldn't hold those hundred of thousands of dollars worth of runts in her. Fucking bitch, she couldn't handle having a bunch of snot nosed brats!", Jimin's ears flatten on his head from the loud voice and with isolation room, it created a powerful echo.

"You did a fantastic job, but that stupid whore couldn't do ONE damn thing right. Shame she had to be put down like the fucking mutt she is." The man eyes Jimin, "I have expectations of you Jimin. YOU better make sure you shove that knot of yours in that alpha wolf hybrid and make sure you pound that cunt mercilessly. We want to ensure that her womb is filled with your cum." Jimin nods and mutters a 'yes sir.' 

After the conversation on what he needs to do, the man left leaving poor Jimin alone in his thoughts and the fear boiling in his bowels.

 He wonders how poor Jungkook is doing..

He hasn't seen the bunny in a long while now.. So could he do? For now, nothing. Nothing except plotting their escape from this hellhole before they get paired up with the female they are going to have sexual intercourse with.

He hides his face in his arms and slowly dozes off. 

As he dreams, he found the dream he had truly bizzare and unusual. He dreamt of being in a massive house with other hybrids, he couldn't distinguish their faces since its dark however, each of their scents gave them away. 

One tiger hybrid, one koala hybrid, another dog hybrid, an alpaca hybrid, a jaguar hybrid lastly he saw Jungkook for sure then he saw himself. They were all sitting in a circle with a fire in the middle, each of them covered in soft and clean blankets. There was a human female, Jimin could smell her scent and from what the scent alone has given she is friendly. Kind. Generous. Empathetic. Loving...

Who is that human?

Why do they all.... Care for her?... Jimin can see that the Jaguar hybrid's tail wrapped around her wrist protectively. Of course she smells like him too, yet she is still unclaimed.

Jimin is certain that the human is more likely a virgin. Her scent gives her away too much even if she doesn't tell them.

How weird that they all care about her...

How truly bizzare indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

Jeon Jungkook is a 21 year old bunny hybrid. So much time has passed when he last saw Jimin, in Jimin's time during isolation time has actually gone faster. With Jimin's case it was slower, it felt more like eternity without the display of a clock and calender.

 The bunny hybrid has longed to see his friend, they had been seperated for... Purposes... Whatever does that mean.. 

He shakes his head, causing his ears to flop it doesn't matter.. He has been diligently working to perfect his body, perfect his animal's abilities to escape. Finally, they can truly be free. 

The possibility of them dying outside is nigh, but if they could at least live long enough to escape this madness.. Dying? It doesn't sound so bad. Its a blow to them since their genetic legacy dies with them, but at least they die outside of this wretched place.

The bunny's eyes has this seldom look in them, at least their children won't be brought into this cruel and sick world to live and suffer the same experience as their father's did.. Jungkook looks up at the ceiling. He never met his parents, all he knows is that his father a hybrid and his mother a bunny hybrid and one of the most fiercest fighters the place has ever seen. 

From what their owner has told them, Jungkook's father is younger than his mother and the man had a passion for arts and music, that probably explains as to why he loves to draw or hum a melody.

How they met?

The man was merciful enough to grant that to kookie. The Caucasian male told him that his father was a stray hybrid. Something which is difficult to hide those animalistic features, but his father was more human than animal, and his mother was already owned by their master. 

But since she was a bunny ready to be mated, yet any male that dares go near her gets a violent beating. Jungkook chuckles from the story, guess that's where he got his fierce battle prowess from. A strong mother.

His father was caught by their master's thugs and the rest was history......

When Jungkook was born his mother died due to child birth complications. His father passed away from the grief of his lost mate, leaving poor Jungkook alone in this dark world and life.

Jungkook was the smallest bunny hybrid to be born in record, extremely unsual, but all that changed now. His size is far more different than the average bunny hybrid and his body and muscle proportions again, completely different. 

Nonetheless, he's happy with his current form and results of pushing himself and Jiminie. Jungkook is an adult bunny, a specimen worthy of breeding and passing his genetic legacy onto the new generation..

Yet the thought of offsprings scares him, its not parenthood. Animals are a bit more adapted on being parents than humans, they have generation after generation of instincts to help them out, still that doesn't mean even first time parents gets somewhat lost on raising their young.

Parenthood doesn't scare him. It's how his offspring will be used... After they are born, hybrid owners seperate parents from their offspring shortly after they are born, its to ensure that they are conditioned to obey their human masters and mold them into how humans sees fit. 

Jungkook himself is a young buck, human age he's a young adult, animal age he's a grown adult. Jungkook learned from his years of being in this hellhole that he should NEVER absolutely NEVER masturbate or perform any type of sexual satisfaction needs.

Bunny hybrids are the hybrids that reproduces the fastest and most, much like their rodent relatives. So they take special care with Jungkook.

They restrain him to keep the buck from alleviating his sexual frustration, sometimes even puts him up against bunny hybrids that are in their breeding season, both high strung testosterone males, both vying for the privilege to breed and pass on their genes to continue on their bloodline and legacy.

In the end Jungkook prevailed.

There was a time when he was on the verge of losing, the verge of dying, but he won. Depsite the intense pain and agony he was in, he still won the fight.

Jungkook has proven to his owner that he's a formidable male and a male definitely worthy of having to breed and reproduce. 

He sighs once more, he misses Jimin. He miss the time when they get to speak and the time he taught the bunny how to fend for himself, he misses his hyung very much. He wished he didn't have to be in such a horrible confinement alone.. In the dark... With a flickering florescent lights above him..

This place gives him the creeps, it always has and always will. 

Recently Jungkook had a dream, a very weird dream. He dreamt that he was with a human, a female human. Of course like Jimin, he couldn't see her face, but in the dream he felt at ease. The bunny hybrid also picked up the scents of a Koala hybrid, alpaca hybrid, another dog hybrid, a tiger hybrid and lastly a very elusive hybrid in his opinion.

A jaguar hybrid.

Jungkook could indeed smell the black cat's scent on her. Yes black, he can't see their faces, judging by their scents he can pick up five other male hybrids then there was himself and Jimin. Jungkook can't see their faces, but that doesn't mean he can't see the coloration of their furs.

He found the koala hybrid quite unique and something about him draws in the bunny hybrid, very weird.... He saw himself, Jimin and the rest of the hybrids in clean blankets and a few of them had human clothing on. The human female sat at the end of their small circle, she smelled.... Smelled..... Sweet... Very sweet... Smelled like....

... Like... Home?... No, not home. Jungkook never had a home to begin with.

Nonetheless, this new family he and Jimin encountered is a family with safety and trust. A family... The words, the thoughts and emotions it brings feels completely foreign. Jungkook and Jimin both feel the same thing, coming from a dark past and abuse its not so easy to relax and trust anyone after being abused for so long.

Yet, this unusual family brought them peace..

Again, very unusual..

 

* * *

 

 

Jungkook occupies himself with stretches, today is the day.. The day he has to escape, this is something he's not looking forward to. The plan of himself and Jimin escaping has gone down the drain, it fucking flew out the damn window.

How the absolute hell is he supposed to escape? They put a damn potato sack over his head to obscure his vision, it appears that someone snitched him out... Just fucking great, in the underground rings, there are hybrids that get special privileges if they snitch their fellow hybrids out.

Kind of like the shits you see in prison.

_**'Shit... If someone DID heard about hyung and I planning our escape... Then... Then... Fuck. Ok Jungkook. Think! What would Jiminie hyung would do?...'** _

**"what would he do...."** The bunny hybrid racks his brain for any ideas, anything! It doesn't matter if its small or crazy. Its gotta be something at least! But what?... _**"I think... The best course of action... Is... Try to find another way out... But I can't leave hyung behind... I have to find another way to get out of my cell first then bust out Jimin.."**_

 Jungkook winced from the pain burning in his belly, oh no.. A sharp intake and he's grunting softly in pain, no... No! No! He feels the burn getting worse and worse, its the pain from his- he looks down and sees that his pelt has hung loosely from the V-line of his hips.

From the maknae's point of view, he can see his erection throbbing and the pulsing of the veins of his lower hips, he hisses louder from the pain and pleasure. No! No! Shit! Jungkook has often been on medications to suppress his rut, so he has never felt the affects of his hormones until now...

His hand shakes, the desire to grab the hard hot flesh is too much, but from what Jimin has told him, masturbation would only make it worse. The humans will deliver a corporal punishment to any hybrid that dares to masturbate, they want the creatures to preserve their genetic lagacy and allowing personal satisfaction is wasting those valuable genes and those sperm cells shouldn't be wasted.

Its better to have them inside a hybrid to impregnate her.

Jungkook whines loudly, he didn't realize that he was crying. Was it from anger? Or was it from- wait why does he feel so angry right now?..

The maknae looks at the punching bag, that looks so tantalizing right about now. A wild crazed look on his features and he immediately pounced on the bag, punching it, clawing it, growling, snarling and biting. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin woke with a jolt, again feeling his crotch ache more than it did before, hissing softly he scans the area. Coast is clear. He lowered his pelt and his erection is red for some odd reason, no matter. He decided to lean down and lick himself once again repeating the same old routine.

 Except this time his prostate is hurting for some reason.... He had received prostate exam for his visits from the clinic when he became sexually active then he unexpectedly came

Hard.

But that wasn't the case, his prostate hurts which is unusual. He doesn't know why or how, but it hurts like a bitch. He whines softly from the pain, carefully maneuvering himself to a sitting position, he winces from the internal pain. 

Muttering to himself, he puts his pelt back on doing his best to ignore the flaring pain in his body, he feels groggy more than usual. At first he was brush off the idea of having someone come in and collect his semen... But with these telltale signs his body posses... Its becoming clear that he may have-

No. He's heard rumors, but most of them aren't true... Then again...

God dammit....

"Time to go pup." Jimin swiftly turned around and spots the doctor and behind him was the white man from before, the hybrid knew better than to say anything, so he nodded and stood still as the white man put the chain on his neck then covering head head with a potato sack.

"Today is a glorious day my boy." All three walked out of Jimin's cell making their way to an unknown destination, but Jimin is none the wiser. He knows where they're going and he's extremely nervous, "Make sure you take out the alpha male or else you can kiss your chances of reproducing good bye." The Caucasian man snarled in the hybrid's ear sending a chill down his spine making the fear and anxiety boil even more in his stomach.

Jimin has a bad feeling about this.

 

Remember when I said that Jimin has a bad feeling about this? Well, things took an unexpected turn for the worse.

The dominant male of the wolf pack is one fierce violence and fast motherfucker and his daughter takes after her daddy, Jesus christ. Their master's decided to put Jimin with two vicious wolf hybrids versus him a dog hybrid.  _ **"get the fuck up runt!"**_

A swift kick to the stomach has staggered Jimin backwards, he knocked the wind out of him and his daughter, Jesus christ that shewolf is worse than her old man.  _ **" Ey! Are you sure that this small runt is supposed to fuck me?!",**_ Jimin groans in anguish as the dominant male snarled violently at the thought of of a pathetic dog shoving his knot in his beloved daughter. _**"Not on my fucking watch! No mere domesticated mutt gets to mate with my daughter!",**_  at this the alpha wolf then grabbed the injured hybird and threw him against the concrete wall hard. Jimin let's out a pained yelp when his body made contact with the wall.

He landed with a loud thud and shivers, it hurts, everything hurts so much.. But one look from his master made Jimin flinch and swallow thickly, he's back against the corner of the wall, bleeding profusely and he thinks his right wrist is sprained when he landed a successful punch to the violent dominant male. 

Now, Jimin understands why that wolf earned the title as dominant wolf in his pack. That bastard is fucking resilient and he can fight like there is no tomorrow,  _ **"you mean to tell me, that this pathetic dog is your best?!"**_ the wolf looks at Jimin's master with distain on his scarred face,  _ **"If that runt was in a wolf pack, he'd be surely killed. He's not even suitable as beta! He's the perfect chew toy for us! He's a lowly Omega!"**_ , Omega... Jimin felt his blood boil at being referred to as a nothing, but the lonesome maggot in the hierarchy.

Jimin felt a growl bubble in his throat, what would Jungkook think if he saw Jimin being put down and being forced to be that wolf's omega? No. No. Jimin slowly got up on his feet, the alpha's daughter looks at him with interest in her eyes,  _ **"this one is something else...",**_ Jimin let's out a mix between coughing and laughter, blood decorating the corner of his lips,  _ **"I'm the alpha that runs this place..**_ " he flexed his hand and unsheathed his claws,  _ **"and YOU will be bloated with my-"**_ Jimin felt the air leave his body when the alpha male punched his stomach hard. Perhaps harder than the pervious punches. 

 _ **"Learn your fucking place Omega."**_ , he says darkly, Jimin let's out a wheezy laugh and coughs out more blood, Jimin placed his hand on the wolf hybrid's shoulder and sunk his claws in the flesh causing blood to bloom and the males sizing each other up.

  _ **"N-no. It should b-be YOU who should know HIS fucking place."**_ the daughter watches at the sidelines in shock, she took a tentative step forward, but the wild look her father sent her made her back off and stay rooted onto the spot where she was originally standing.

She can smell it, the fight isn't to beat each other into submission, no. Its an all out war until one of them dies.

 Animals fight to the death when there is a female involved, territory comes and goes, but females are another story. A female is extremely valuable, and Jimin for the time in his life feels an immense rush pumping into his bloodstream.

Maybe its the wolf ancestry within him or maybe its his alpha status being put on the line, whatever it is.

He is determined to win.

But the catch is that he's allowing his instincts take control, human side of him is battling with the animal within. 

With a snarl both males continue sizing each other up, snarling loudly, displays of their sharp canines and growling menacingly, a display of who is the bigger and stronger animal.

The daughter just watches the two males sizing each other.

Then...

The younger male lunges at the alpha.

The wolf hybrid is much quicker and evades it, but barely.

There are cases which is common amongst hybrids that they can shift into their animal's form. 

That is if they let their animal's instinct take control. Sometimes they can shift by will, other times its when their animal side overrides their human side.

In this case its by will.

And yet...

Jimin threw a swift punch at the alpha's face smiling sadistically when he felt the cartilage in the wolf hybrid's nose break and the satisfying noise of bone breaking. They aren't shifting, when hybrids shift it means that they are done playing games and they mean business.

The doctor, the Caucasian male and the wolf hybrid's owners watch with interest as the two males battle it out, teeth snapping, barks and violent grows along with dust flying and blood splatter on the ground as they violently fight.

To some people its bad enough seeing a dogs fight or any other animal that fights, but to others this is pure amusement. Just like the Roman colosseum when gladiators we pitied against animals or their own fellow human beings as a bloody sport.

 "Oh?~ this is starting to get interesting.", the doctor has a twisted smile adorning his face meanwhile the wolf hybrid's owner has a look of boredom, he is one that prefers to watch the animals battle in their beast forms than mere human forms. "Hm, I suppose so. Any hybrid can fight like this-", the Caucasian male interrupts the man, "Don't count Jimin out yet. He's only begun.." 

And indeed he was right, "Ah!~ yes! You're right!", the doctor smiles with glee when he spotted the crazed, bloodlust, savage look in the dog hybrid's pupils matching the wolf hybrid's very own look.

The female just stands there and watches the two violent males continue battling it out, exhaustion is starting to show itself, but they refuse to back down. 

So, they decided to end it.

The males immediately shifted into their animal forms and both lunged at each other, the humans screamed and shouted at the full on bloody sport. There are cameras in the pit to give the VIP's the privilege to watch the sport in their luxurious rooms and hybrids are granted to watch their own fight until one of them or both dies.

Jeon Jungkook calmed down after his violent impulsive episodes, he huffed at the sand beneath the punching bag, he snorts at the sight. Definitely something his mother did, the bunny hybrid was letting his thoughts drift to his parents until he heard Jimin howl in pain, gapsing softly he swiftly looked up to the TV mounted on the corner of the wall and sees Jimin and a wolf fighting.

Jimin's tongue sags out of his mouth as the wolf bites harder and shakes his head, Jungkook felt fear and anger surge in him, if he doesn't get out soon and locate Jimin then Jimin... He.. Will die..

Jungkook didn't hear the door open and the same Caucasian male that spoke to Jimin came up to the shaking maknae. He whistles lowly at the bloody mess both hybrids are in, "God damn boy! Look at this!" The man laughs as Jimin's movements gets weaker and weaker, but the dog hybrid has tricks up his sleeves and lunged forward and sunk his fangs into the bleeding neck of the wolf.

The man whoops then laughs, "see that!?" He smacked the shocked bunny hybrid's back making him choke on air, "that is one fine breeding material dog! Hooie!" Jungkook took the opportunity.

He saw the man laughing to his heart's content, let's see how long will that shit last? 

The bunny hybrid grit his teeth then steeled his nerves and tackled the man sinking his sharp claws into the man's neck and his sharp bunny teeth torn the bleeding trachea, the man gurgles on his blood and the bunny hybrid took his keys and sets himself free from the collar around his neck.

He immediately bolted out the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin still in his dog form whines and cries from the wolf sinking his fangs onto his muzzle, the wolf pinned the dog hybrid and snarled at him,  _ **"Foolish dog.. Did you sincerely think that you stood against I?! An alpha?! I AM THE WOLF! what are you?!",**_ he growled at the whimpering dog and pressed his face down on the sand beneath him making some of the substance get in his left eye, mouth and nose. 

  _ **"ANSWER ME!"**_

 Jimin whines then growls at the wolf above him,  _ **"GET OFF OF ME!!!"**_ Jimin threw the wolf hybrid off of him then jumped on the wolf's back and started to sink his fangs on the back of the hybrid's neck, the wolf cries in anguish and started to run up to the wall then body slammed Jimin hard.

Jimin let's out a muffled snarl then starts to bite harder and frantically shakes his head, the wolf gets up on his hind legs and throws himself onto the ground landing on Jimin, despite the constant onslaught of slams Jimin is still holding on, but not without feeling disoriented and his head pounding.

Their owners cheers in glee at the bloody sight, the shewolf hybrid just watches, as much as she wants to help her father, but that look scares her to death. She's never seen her father look so... So.. Vicious.. Rabid even.. Its truly terrifying seeing him act so violent.

When males battle it out their packmate and/or mates would jump in to help out, but if their alpha attacks them too.. It means that he wants to show his power and dominance he has over the pack and the land he along with his mate rules.

She jolted when her father slammed against the wall and landed with a thud, a small dust gathers around him when he landed and Jimin panting harshly, one eye saturated with blood, his limbs shaking struggling to keep his body weight up and weakened from the fight.

The shewolf rushed up to her father and sniffs him then she leans in, just when she was about to nudge him, she cries out in pain when he snapped.

The dog shifted back to his human form and dragged the shewolf away from her berserk father, she cradled her injured hand and Jimin used his body to shield her, her eyes widen.

Blood started to pool, she looked at him,  _ **"w-why..."**_ Jimin gives her his signature eye smile even though he's in great pain he's still manage to smile,  _ **"what kind of father and alpha would I be if I allowed my mate to get harmed?"**_ she gasps softly, father? Mate? They're not bonded... And yet...

He's protecting her as if she was his.... As if they were together...

Everything went by a blur, she didn't even hear the explosion going off and a tan color fur... A new scent rushes by swiftly then disappeared, she looked at the hole where the door once stood, blasted open and smoke.... Lots of smoke fills the bloody air and both man and hybrids are fleeing, total chaos.

She looks to see their masters being violently attacked by the captured hybrids and some humans defending their bosses others deceased.. She looked at her father who lies on the body sand unconscious and in his human form, and Jimin? Nowhere to be found...  _ **"appa..."**_ she whispers softly, the temptation to run from him screams in her bones after what he did to her and what the dog hyrid had done for her...

She loves her father, she really do... But... After what he did.. She's scared of him, no terrified of him, yet her instincts tells her to help her alpha, her leader, but her human mind screams 'no!'

Tears starts to stream down her face.

 

She knows what she has to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late as fuck, but happy birthday Namjoon!  
> He and I literally have the same born day lmao! Not kidding, we literally do have the same birthday xD but he's a year older than me.
> 
> I could've written a happy born day for him, but with me being so damn busy and driving back and forth its a disaster...
> 
> Then personal life getting in the way along with my depression hitting me full force and seeing the bills has my anxiety to unhealthy levels....
> 
> And my end isn't looking too bright :/
> 
> Financial issues sucks and my "dad" isn't going to stop until he leaves me and my mom and my special needs little brothers with nothing.
> 
> That's how cruel he is..
> 
> I feel worse cuz my mom is being a dick to me, like i understand that i dont have an actual job, but i cant go out cuz i have to take my special needs little brothers with me.
> 
> I dont have money to hire a babysitter plus we had awful experiences with them in the past so I'm not gonna risk that, we don't have family in our town to help us watch over the kids... (Technically speaking they're young adults but with their autism they think like kids and they're dependant of myself and my mom. Also we call them kids cuz they are the youngest)
> 
> P.S. HOLY SHIT THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG AS FUCK AND I APOLOGIES FOR THE SHITTY FIGHT SCENE!!! 
> 
> and if you had read this, TLAZOCAMATI!!!! :') ❤❤❤❤❤


	9. Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why is love so complex? Isn't it supposed to be simple? Or a one sided relationship?..
> 
> Isn't love supposed to have us understand, learn about each other and ourselves more?
> 
> Is it supposed to be this hurtful? Or is it supposed to be beneficial?..
> 
> We both benefit from sex, we both enjoy the intensity until we're both exhausted..
> 
> And yet.. You deny my love..
> 
> I guess that's why it's called unrequited love?"

Kim Namjoon has been occupied as of late, it isn't the usual sexual encounters with the lovely mistress, nor dealing with his master. Speaking of his master, the man died of a heart attack.

A fatal heart attack, he had it when he was sleeping, truly bizarre indeed and the funeral had already passed. Namjoon's first thoughts was that his wife must've killed him, for what? Easy. For total control of the corporation and estates he owns, they had been married for more than decade now and the wife looks like she's fucking young.

Well she ain't young, she's actually going to be in her early 40's. Yes, Namjoon was fucking with a cougar.... How quaint.. It doesn't matter now, he's free from that abusive man and the mistress might not be as abusive as her husband was, but she certainly can be one vile manipulative whore.

 Yes, she's a whore. Ever since her husband 'mysteriously died' of a heart attack, the woman waited for a while to move her pet to his new room where he shares with the mistress, of course she _uses_ him to gain personal satisfaction and benefits.

Namjoon doesn't mind, this is how their relationship is, he gets his primal hunger satisfied and his itch scratched and yet... When the woman gives him aftercare he starts to believe that they are real. That they are a  _thing_. The tender touches, pecks on lips, cheeks, foreheads, delicate carassing, cuddling.... They feel real.

Namjoon has also noticed that he is becoming more and more of a people pleaser, he obediently follows her commands, he devours her cunt, he fucks her like how she loves it, but he puts more an effort and show just for her, the way that makes her scratch him and pull a few of his hair strands having her scream and thrash beneath him.

God he fucking loves it when she orgasms, he's been perfecting his thrusts and controlling his urge to blow his load in her, his sexual drive and skills was the thing that saved his ass, there was hybrids that left her unsatisfied and she had to sent them away.. 

To where? Only god knows, or whatever merciful diety knows..

As for Namjoon's living conditions it vastly improved since his master passed, he's not complaining, but his animal instincts made him growl at the scent of his old master, so Namjoon would take his frustrations on working out or fucking his mistress raw until her cunt is leaking cum. _His_ cum.

Its just, his instincts makes him take the woman or was it _his_ own jealousy? Envy is one ugly emotion... An emotion that he loathes, he doesn't like the idea of that shit male touching what is his and yet, she was married to him.

She refuses to see anyone else because she is still  _'grieving'_ so she claims, but Namjoon knows that she doesn't want those men to see that she has been fucking a hybrid. People will use that as blackmail material to force her into giving up the corporation and money.

That woman isn't giving up nothing and she has.... Connections to eliminate the pests. For some reason Namjoon loves that side if her, he finds it so erotic that it makes him hump on the air or clench his fists.

Sometimes she purposely moans the name of her husband when they are fucking, while his human side gets hurt, but both his human and animal's side the jealousy adds fuel to the fire and he would growl lowly into her ears, thrusts harder, more precise into her dripping cunt until she starts to scream HIS name not that bastards name.

He sighs once more running his fingers through his hair, which leaves him in his current dilemma, **_"Why is love so complex? Isn't it supposed to be simple? Or a one sided relationship?.._**

**_Isn't love supposed to have us understand, learn about each other and ourselves more?_ **

**_Is it supposed to be this hurtful? Or is it supposed to be beneficial?.._ **

**_We both benefit from sex, we both enjoy the intensity until we're both exhausted.._ **

**_And yet.. You deny my love.._ **

**_I guess that's why it's called unrequited love?"_** He sighs once more, he decided to keep on doing exercises to keep himself on top form and to busy himself whilst the woman comes home from work.

Before he was thin, but since his master died, he has been granted access to the mansions gym. Before when his old master was alive, Namjoon did workout, but when the man saw his wife eyeing the youngster with hunger he beaten him and gave him two or one meals a day and forbids him from doing ANY workouts or any type of exercises. Purposely making him thin, sickly looking due to malnutrition and lack of sunlight his body requires.

And Namjoon didn't want any trouble and more severe painful beatings, so he obeyed wordlessly. 

 But now Namjoon has a bit more of a better life, sure he may get some shit here and there, but its not bad at all.. The only issue he has is with himself, its the fact that he has fallen in love with the snake. 

 

Its an unhealthy relationship, and one that he is desperately trying to escape. Or he doesn't want to escape?

 

* * *

 

 

The Koala hybrid kept himself busy for most of the day by helping the maids clean up, do some yard work, learning how to cook (but the chief won't let him near his cooking ware or the Italian man would smack him with his wooden spoon after he accidentally burnt his favorite pan), workout or read. 

Namjoon prefers to read since the whole house knows how clumsy he is, while they know he means no harm, but those damn uncoordinated long limbs he has aren't the most helpful nor the best. Some maids asked him if he IS a koala instead of a sloth since sloths has long arms. Namjoon chuckles at them, he knows they aren't trying to hurt him, but they do have a point.

Sloths indeed do have long limbs especially arms, but he would reveal his fluffy koala ears. The maids would giggle at his antics he does with his ears and continues to clean up or other domestic household chores. 

There is a maid that Namjoon loves to speak with and she is a foreigner, a foreigner from the USA. Her name is Anna. Unique thing about her is that she is Afro-Latina. Yup, Afro-Latina. 

Namjoon was elated to meet someone besides of the usual Asians in this estate. Most of them are from Korea and a few Japanese along with Chinese. But an Afro-Latina? And from the USA? A cool bonus!

He would try to speak with her with his limited english, fortunately the woman is fluent in his native tongue, so it made communication much easier for him, he helps her improve her Korean and she would help teach him English.

It is a cute friendship they have and she is also the woman that the mistress would send whenever Namjoon got sick or to tend to his infected injuries, yes.. She has seen what the violent man had done to Namjoon and what he had to suffer.

In a way, not only Anna is Namjoon's friend, but she is also a therapist. She was a therapist back in the united States, but she decided to move from the USA due to the Trump administration going out of control and of course her father was attacked by white supremacists.

Namjoon has heard about them, and the news shocked him to no end. When he first saw Anna, she was a unique human being, sure she looked different, but it gave him no reason to hate another human being. She has done nothing wrong, but to other humans... They hate people that look different than them.

Namjoon switched the subject before Anna ends up crying at the memory of her father being attacked so violently. She deeply appreciated him, "So, Namjoon honey?" The koala hybrid looked at her with curiosity.

"I noticed you look...." She hums softly trying to find the right word. Namjoon figured it out,  _ **"I wouldn't worry Anna. I'm fine.."**_ , Anna however didn't believe him, as a therapist she knows what is wrong with her patients and respecting his personal space she decides to drop the subject, "You know honey?.." She starts off while hanging the blankets out to dry, it was a hot day and Namjoon was outside shirtless enjoying the heat the sun offered him and getting his body the sunlight it needed.

Namjoon tilted his head looking like a puppy causing the woman to laugh, he smiles a bit, **"Yea Anna?"** , "If you ever need someone to talk to.. Anything at all. I'm right here for you ok sweetie?" She couldn't help, but worry for him. Namjoon is slowly starting displaying Stockholm Syndrome.

Namjoon used rant to Anna how he would always dream to escape this hellhole and find a better life outside his captive hostile place, but with eyes all over the place Namjoon hasn't been able to find a way out. Not to mention since the death of the master of the estates and owner to a powerful company in Korea AND paris, Namjoon had basically....

 

Stopped.  

As if he's given up or something is holding him back.. But what?

Namjoon gives her his infamous dimple smile,  **"sure."**  

Anna has doubts he'll even speak about what he has on his mind, she _knows_ without a doubt something is going on. Yes, she's fully aware that Namjoon is the mistress' personal sex toy and... The word disgusts her to no end..  _pet_. 

Anna clearly sees that Joon is an intelligent being not some fetish toy humans loves to own and misue for their personal and disgusting gains, she went back to folding the king size blankets on the rope to dry.

She can only hope that Namjoon snaps out of it, otherwise he'll be completely lost forever...

 

Namjoon was walking around the estate dressed in his casual clothing, lost in thought he has been walking both in and out of the estate. Sometimes even head to the woods and wander a bit until he sits down at his usual river spot he loves to visit. When his master was alive he used to take Namjoon to the woods to help him hunt. Of course he'd never let Namjoon use a gun since the loud noises hurts his ears and his clumsiness doesn't help at all.

They'd hunt bear or boar, sometimes deer when the season was perfect, bucks are the best kind to hunt. But bears are the master's favorite. They brought him exhilaration and the adrenaline rush was addictive. 

Namjoon was used as live bait to attract the bears or wolves and it nearly killed him.

Other times the master would have him sleeping with the dogs he owns and he would sleep outside of the dog's homes due to them being aggressive and snarling at him when he tries to sleep inside with the rest of the dogs.

Namjoon would end up climbing onto the trees to stay out of danger and sleep in the hot or freezing temperatures. Sometimes Namjoon would be chained to the basement with the bloody skins of the deceased animals and sleep there. 

Namjoon shakes his head ridding those awful memories and he huffs again. The hybrid has been working out, reading, helping around the estate and yet nothing has helped to keep him from those memories or thoughts from creeping up on him. He has been given a weird freedom, he can escape anytime he wants...

Yet his feet remained firmly rooted to the ground.... 

 _ **'I want to leave... I want to leave... I want to leave..... But.... Why can't I go?...'**_ the hybrid groans from the headache he got from thinking so much, so he decided to just take another walk around. Anna is too busy and they have kept their friendship in total secrecy due to the mistress being an over zealous woman and she doesn't like it when people touch what is her's...

Namjoon shivers a bit, he's not sure if it's from fear, arousal or both? Nonetheless, he loves it when the woman gets very possessive of him, he loves it when she sinks her nails in him and sometimes bite his plush lips or neck where its the most sensitive.

Sometimes he'll cover the markings up, he knows that even the maids could turn their back on her and other times she'll command him to leave them alone and let him show off the markings that she inflicted on his body.

Scratches, bite marks, bruises from their intense rough sex or the rope burns on his ankles or wrists. 

Sometimes Namjoon would get homeschooling from the maids, Anna or his mistress would assign a teacher for him. She loves keeping her pet simulated and in working condition, he doesn't know why, but his gut tells him that she has something in store for him..

Maybe.

That or she loves it when he shows his 'cute school nerd' side out.

The hybrid sighs softly, he looks outside and wonders what would life be like if he wasn't born as a hybrid? What if his parents didn't sell him? What if...... No, its no good dwelling.. 

He decided to leave the estate and head to the woods. He needs to get away before the thoughts consume him.

 

Sun was starting to slowly set and the skies are turning a shade dark signalling that it must be around 4:50 or 5:00pm. Namjoon doesn't know and he doesn't care, he wants to gaze at his reflection in the tranquil river, well what appears tranquil..

But underneath the still waters, the current can be violent and strong enough to pull a person to its dark depths, never to be seen again.

He sat down on the soft moss patch, there are fish and other fresh water crustaceans. Crabs are his personal favorites, but those little guys would nip him or scuttle away, and those rascals are fast.

But this time he isn't in the mood to catch some crabs, he's been feeling off... He wasn't in heat, he was feeling....

Depressed?..

If that's the right word, he's been feeling depressed lately and he doesn't know why, that is until his ears picked up a sound of a branch breaking.

He gasps softly then looked up, to his surprise there was a wolf on the other side of the river..... A white she wolf judging by her scent and the large belly she has,  **"You're pregnant..."** he says in a breathy voice. He was in awe seeing such a beautiful creature and one that is going to be a mother.

He smiles a bit, the wolf looked at him, eyes that appears to be piercing into his soul then she lowers her head to drink water, Namjoon's gaze drifted from the beautiful animal to her bloated tummy, who knows how many pups are developing in her womb, but he can see that this wolf is a first time mother, she looks so young, yet she looks like she is full of knowledge.

A strong healthy mother with beautiful pups growing in her.

Honestly Namjoon wonders what's it like to feel a pregnant tummy and to nuzzle it, adorning it with kisses and talking to the unborn child. 

What does it feel like to be a father?..

It all clicked now.

What he has been yearning for is a family.

He wants to start a family of his own.... But he knows he can't, its too dangerous and where will his kids end up?... An abortion? Dumped behind dumpsters? Experiments?.. Abandoned at an orphanage? Used in the hybrid fighting rings??.. Namjoon is scared to find out...

He doesn't want to see his dead children or see them being in the hands of strangers.

If anything, he'd be more than happy to be a single parent. While he may not have experiences of being a parent, but he can definitely use instincts and books to help him out.

Next issue is that will his child be a full blooded human or have hybrid features like him?.. He prefers to have his children being born as humans, so they don't get the ugly abuse, discrimination, racism and mistreatment, he gets from humans just because he isn't one..

But if his child is born as a hybrid, Namjoon will do his best regardless. Human or hybrid or both he'll love his offspring.

The wolf lies down on the cool moss patch and gazes at him, the koala hybrid stiffen slightly. She looks relaxed, but still.... She's a predator and Namjoon is prey, now that Namjoon is looking at the wolf more clearly, he can see that.....

That.. 

She's... An albino?...

 **"U-uh...** **m-miss?... A-are you... Blind?.."** He mentally facepalmed at his own stupidity, but the wolf continues to stare(?) At him.. She's not moving, she isn't growling or doing anything that shows she's going to attack.. Simply staring at him.

Her red eyes glows eerily at him, kinda intimidating, but they looked gorgeous. The wolf then got up and starts to return into the dense forest. Namjoon hums softly to himself then smiled a bit, he feels an ache settle in his heart and he wonders if he'll ever have a family of his own.

Maybe, just maybe...

One day he will..

 

The sky is dark and Namjoon remains seated on the same spot. He's been so engrossed with his thoughts and has been contemplating about himself... He has the ability to leave, but he hasn't even bothered trying..... Was it because he is so infatuated with that hag? Or was it because of how she has this.... Effect on his life?... Was it because he...... He.. He feels attached to her?.. 

Sexually and emotionally attached to her?..

The hybrid flicked his ears in annoyance, he feels hot and sticky... This humid weather is seriously making him feel gross,  **"A swim wouldn't hurt..."** so he proceed to remove his clothing until he's in his boxers, "Baby boy~" Ah, that sultry voice..... Namjoon felt his heart race slightly in anticipation, he turned around and sees the mistress in her work uniform and her eyes, darken with lust and primal hunger, a hunger Namjoon couldn't wait to relish.

He slowly breathes in and out poisoning himself with her scent, god is it delicious. Most addicting than any drug his master had him on. He heard her walking towards him and he licks his lips, he got a pleasant sensation spreading his body when she started to touch him. She ran her hand from his firm buttocks to his back, she would absentmindedly touch his scars and feel the taunt muscles beneath his heated flesh, Namjoon felt a sense of pride when she back hugged him feeling his body and muscles.

His male pride and animalistic side swells seeing his mate feeling him, appreciating him and the fact that she finds him attractive. Very attractive, the mistress would feel his firm stomach and happy trail tracing the fine hairs while her other hand rests on his rapidly beating heart.

He growls quietly when the mistress presses herself onto his back more to the point where she's grinding on his ass. Both of them throughout their sexual encounters explored the various parts of sex, whether is be oral, mutual masturbation sessions, even exploring sexual kinks and safewords including choking, cock rings, cock cages, nipple play, anal penetration and even Urethra play. Namjoon remembers when she looked at him when he first hit puberty and unfortunately his rut as well. He didn't complain when he got his wish of having someone to finally touch in ways that used to leave him blushing like mad.

Now, he craves it.

A lot. But again, he's not complaining. 

More like relieved because he has someone for once finding him sexually and physically attractive. From all the years of abuse from the hands of his parents and his deceased master, Namjoon often hated himself for being ugly and even struggles with suicidal thoughts or tendencies. Sometimes he STILL struggles with them, but they aren't frequent as they used to. Still, he often pushes himself to do better and hopes that he IS worth something and not let those horrible words get to him.

"You're tense baby, something bothering you?" Damn, he was hoping she didn't notice. Thinking fast he replied casually,  **"no, just hot and sticky.. Would you like to join me?.."** the woman wraps her arms around his abdomen then nods, Namjoon rests his hand on her hands. Again, his heart beats fast within his chest, but with an ache too.  _ **'this is bad... Why does my chest hurt?.. Why can't I bring myself to just fucking leave?...'**_ the woman turned him around then presses her clothed body onto his half naked one, she cups his cheek and Namjoon closing his eyes in content with her touch.

 _ **'No... Come on... You have to resist! RESIST DAMMIT!!'**_ she squeaked with Namjoon picked her up and her legs instinctively wraps around his waist, she looks at him with half lidded eyes and Namjoon looks at her with the same gaze. She leans in and kisses him hungrily, he moans in her mouth and his cock twitches. He rubs small circles on her legs and she moves her hips on him.

She breaks the kiss and her eyes says it all, he gently sets her on the ground and she began to strip in front of him, Namjoon doesn't mind though, he loves watching her put on a show.  **" you love torturing me.."** its a statement rather than a question, and the mistress smirks at the comment and Namjoon instinctively went on his knees, hands behind his back and his posture straighten.

The woman turns around revealing him in all of her naked glory chuckles softly at his submission and walks towards him. She stops in front of him only to grip his chin with her index and thumb forcing him to look at her, holy fuck did his cock twitch in his briefs.. As much as the mistress wants to fuck him, she wants to relish him to the fullest now that her husband is out of the picture. "Stand up Joonie." His heart flipped in his chest when she said his nickname. "I want to wash up with you then we'll have sex alright?", Namjoon smiles and nods eagerly.

 **"yes mistress."** Namjoon got up and patiently waited, the woman walked up to him and hooked her finger on the elastic of his briefs and Namjoon felt his chest rumble then he proceeded to take the clothing off. The woman spots how stronger he looks and how his arms and leg flex when he was removing his briefs. She bit her lips, fucking christ does this hybrid has one delicious body on him. "Been working out honey?" Namjoon's heart was ready to give out,  **" J-Just a b-bit..... I mainly read."** the woman hums softly.

She feels his torso once more, "this doesn't seem like 'just a bit' Joonie.. But I'm not complaining my child. As a matter in fact..." She lowers her hand and it stops right where he longs her to touch. "You look rather ravishing my love~" she slowly slides her hand up to his chest then neck lastly she cups his face, she leans in and presses a lips on his cupids bow then flicks her tongue on it. She breaks from the chaste kiss leaving him ever starving for more.

She chuckles when she saw his cock twitch then a small bead of precum slowly drips from the head, she bit her lips and squeezes her thighs feeling the insides of her crotch quivers, her labia swollen with need and a hot sensation rocking her womb, just the image of him buried deep within her... God she feels her heart rate quickens and her crotch moisten even more, the woman presses herself against him and the hybrid holds her possessively against him.

 The hybrid caught the scent of a male on her and Namjoon kept the urge to growl and fuck her until she leaves marks on him and him being the one that caused her to be sore and her snatch leaking his cum staining her panties. She bit her lips when she felt the hybrid's hot throbbing penis against her navel, she breaks their embrace and walks towards the tranquil waters.

Namjoon kept his eyes on her as she walked into the river, he follows her. Taking tentative steps he shivers slightly from the cold water touching his feet, but the night is hot and humid not to mention he feels like he's on fine. He walked to the water until he and the mistress are in waist deep water.

Namjoon being the respectful gentleman hybrid he his, got a small handful of water and just when he was about to put some on her arm, she stopped him. He looks at her confused as she takes some water into her hands and pours a bit on his arm, "tonight is all about you honey~" she leans in and kisses his lips tenderly, and Namjoon felt himself melt into her touch. She broke the kiss and looks at him, taking the hybrid before her and savoring their close proximity, bodies pressed up against each other, hearts beating rapidly in their chests and that familiar ache starts to build in lower regions. The woman cups her hands together to gather some of the water then pours it on the hybrid's head, his koala ears instinctively flattens to keep any of the liquid from getting in his ears. 

Namjoon on the other hand has the urge to shake the water off of his head, its an animal's basic instinct to shake to get the water off of their heads or body when they are soaked, but he keeps himself still. One, he doesn't want to ruin the moment. Two, he doesn't want to get beaten, yes. He gets beaten here and there, but they aren't as severe as they once was. Lastly, he doesn't want to be denied of his chance to fuck her and fill her up with his cum. 

Again he internally battles within himself,  ** _'This is fucking ridiculous! Why can't I resist her?!',_** _because you care about her. Just fucking admit it already.... You. Love. Her._ Namjoon huffs to himself and snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand tapping his cheeks, he immediately looked at the woman before him, a rare never seen before concern in her eyes. "Honey?... You sure you want to have sex?..", Namjoon felt his mouth gone drier than the Sahara desert. He swallows then lets out a shuddering sigh. The woman hugs the hybrid before her and nuzzles him, he instinctively nuzzles her back. He wraps his lanky arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck taking in her scent before an anxiety attack takes place.

All of these years of abuse and negligence has taken its severe toll on the hybrid's body and mental health. 

Remembering Anna's lesson's to calm himself down and ease his breathing, he starts to ground himself once more, the woman has her ear pressed up against his strong chest and hears the booming heart beating rapidly in his chest. The way it was beating made her concerned for his well-being. She cannot afford to lose her most prized possession otherwise she'll lose everything, so for the most part she'll have to help him.

for now.

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon once again remains awake, the two spend hours on sex until their final orgasms made the mistress squirt on his cock and the aftershocks of the orgasms left them other breathless and twitching. When Namjoon regained his consciousness, he awoke to find that he was still inside her and the woman has her legs loosely wrapped around his waist. He delicately pulled his soften penis out and stifled his groan of both arousal and pain.

Arousal from seeing all of their mixed fluids slowly drip from her stretched twitching pussy and in pain because he was starting to feel the after effects of having his cock and balls tortured for a while. Just when he was about to get up to clean her, he felt his wrist being gently tugged back. 

He looked at the hand then the person, "stay.... Please..." She spoke in a exhausted tone. Namjoon didn't argue since he was in pain and he really wanted to asses the situation on his lower anatomy, but seeing his mistress' face he find himself gently smiling and complying to her wishes.

He lied behind her spooning her, wrapping his arms around her waist and his body pressed up against her back. Again he winced he her ass was pressed up against his painfully sore flaccid penis. "Such a delicate organ hm?.." She starts off, "is it bleeding?..." Namjoon picked up her concern despite her being so exhausted from their intense sex. He feels numb around there so he doesn't know until he looks at it, there was times when his penis would bleed and that was when he really wants the sex session to be more heated, more rough and he is a closet masochist..

He relishes the pain.

He can't lie even if he himself attempts to deny the fact that he absolutely gets high when he gets sexually tortured.

 Now back to his current dilemma, him going for another restless night. One of the nights when his mind won't silence itself, won't let him rest and constantly pestering him about his emotions. He scowls at the thoughts running rampant in his mind,  _just admit it you fool. You fucking love that manipulative snake._ Namjoon forces himself to swallow down the snarl that was ready to come out.

He doesn't fucking love her, no motherfucking way he does.  _ **Fool! Stop denying! You love her! How long have you been intoxicating yourself with her?!?!?!? How long?!?!?!? How many times are you going to fuck her until she gets pregnant?!?!?**_

_AS MANY TIMES AS IT TAKES! STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH ME!!!_

**_NO! YOU STOP FUCKING YOURSELF OVER!!!! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF SHE GETS IMPREGNATED BY YOU?!??! WHAT WILL BECOME OF YOUR_ ** _SEED?!_

_DON'T FUCKING WORRY ABOUT IT! I'LL TAKE MY OFFSPRING AND WE'LL RUN AWAY!_

**_NO YOU WON'T! YOU WON'T EVEN RUN AWAY NOW WHILE SHE'S STILL KNOCKED OUT! YOU HAVE SO MANY OPPORTUNITIES TO RUN AWAY YET YOU DON'T TAKE THEM! ANNA IS RIGHT! YOU HAVE LOST THE WILL TO LIVE! YOU LOST THE DRIVE TO BECOME LIBERATED FROM YOUR OWN SLAVERY!_ **

His his mind is in denial, yet his heart says otherwise, brown orbs looks at the delicate feminine features in front of him and he wants to ruin it. Eyes darken and the hunger grows further and further. 

_I'll fucking show you..._

"J-J-Joonie?.." The woman has never in her life seen her shy Joonie become so..  _ **"I'll show you.."**_  

A scream echos in the night.


	10. Man's best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They always call you 'man's best friend'... Why?"
> 
> "Because we always give unconditional love, that unconditional love makes us selfless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof, DISCLAIMER!!!!!  
> just to remind people, I. DO. NOT. OWN. NOTHING OR ANYONE!!! 
> 
> The only thing I own is just the plot of my story along with small things, that's it. The rest rightfully and respectfully belong to their owners or themselves. 
> 
> Ok? *Mr. Burns voice* excellent.

For the past several weeks Hoseok and Taehyung have been on the run, the circus that held the tiger hybrid captive went on national news as to his escape with Hoseok. 

Though, they don't know who exactly helped the tiger hybrid escape, but one thing is for certain.

The individual that helped the hybrid escape will face a life time of prison for breaking federal law and the hybrid may have to be humanely euthanized. Of course its all base on how feral he is and if he has taken lives, if the tiger hybrid has taken a life; then its an automatic death sentence. If not then the hybrid will have his fangs removed and he will be declawed.

Of course that is if the lowlife criminals that are part of the hybrid illegal fighting ring and black markets doesn't get to him first. 

Taehyung's injuries has fully healed successfully, but then.... He glances at the hybrid besides him, the border collie hybrid is lying on his side looking ill and starting to look malnourished.

An infection has taken ahold on him.

Hoseok has been eating as much as he could stomach, but he primarily rests to conserve his strength as his body wages war on the illness that has taken its hold on him. Taehyung could only do so much, he nuzzles the border collie hybrid. But it might not be enough to save him.... **"Hey Hobi..."** He whispers softly in Hoseok's ear, Hoseok could only muster a weak, 'hn' sound from his dry throat. 

Jesus christ how his throat is dry.. Another wave of nausea hits him and he refuses to look weak in front of his dongsaeng, he felt Tae bury his nose in his hair. The tiger hybrid can definitely smell that damn illness and.. He winces at the swollen ankle on Hoseok's right leg and the bullet graze is starting to fester, Taehyung did his best to keep it clean and often licked it too, but it wasn't much use.

He didn't realize that Hoseok used the last of his medical supplies to tend to his injuries until its too late... It doesn't matter now... What's done is done, there is no point in bring up the past mistake in this current situation and dilemma, and bring up the past and its mistake... What's it going to do? Nothing. Solve nothing, but cause more and more issues on the present day.

He has to focus on today, Taehyung has attempted to venture to the city to find medicine for Hoseok, but with all of Korea on high alert for a escapes hybrid tiger on the loose he listened to Hoseok's words and stayed back in the dense forest with him. 

Hoseok throws a coughing fit, he sat up cough violently in his hand and his chest rattled with the sound of mucus building up.  **"H-hyung..."** Taehyung rubs the border collie hybrid's back,  **"You're.... Th-that's.."** in Hoseok's palm has small speckles of blood.

But for some reason it looks a shade darker... What DID Hoseok contract to make his blood look like.... That?... The tiger hybrid swallows thickly, Hoseok looks at Taehyung, but what shocks the tiger hybrid was that the border collie was giving him a smile.

Pained, but a genuine smile nonetheless.

Then he fainted.

 **"H-HOBI HYUNG!"** The hybrid caught the unconscious border collie then gently lays him down on a bed of moss. He mutters curses then Taehyung's fur hackles, he gasps softly then starts to scan the area. Hoseok and himself are far from their den and this area reeks with wolves, bears, tigers and leopards...

Leopards, wolves and tigers are Taehyung's biggest concerns. One wolf or two he can take on thanks to his genetic make-up, but a pack he can fight them off for so long then we have the more lethal predators.

Tigers and leopards. While the bear may seem like a formidable foe, they're not to clever and sluggish at times, but the big cats are the most dangerous since Tae himself is a big cat.

And cats are notorious to sneaking up to their prey without detection. 

Taehyung flickers his ears straining to hear any type of movement, a branch snapping, something! Anything! But he's met with an eerie silence.

 **"Come on..."** He looks at his unconcious friend with pain in his eyes, **"let's go back to the den.."** Taehyung effortlessly lifted the unconscious dog hybrid onto his back then scans his surroundings once more and takes off disappearing deeper into the dense forest.

 

* * *

 

 

Yoongi leaped on a thick branch and sniffs the air, he opens his mouth slightly tasting the air. To people this may seem like he's making a grimace face, but its actually his Flehmen response.

Big cats uses this method when they either discover a new scent or if they're testing the female if she's entering her oestrous cycle. 

 But this wasn't the case.

The Jaguar hybrid found something very, very interesting.

Two scents.

A dog and a tiger.

Both hybrids.

One reeks of sickness.

He snorts then climbs down from his pearch and continues using his Flehmen response until he came by to a tree with the same tiger hybrid scent. He grimaced,  **"ugh. He smells like he's from a fucking zoo... When did this idiot last bathed?.."** shaking his head Yoongi felt his hackles rise, something very bad is going to happen..

He bared his canines and growls menacingly, out of the shadows an Amur leopard appeared. Though the big cat didn't growl back or even hiss at him, it wasn't even wary at him at all! the cat's body language was completely relaxed.

As if it didn't have a reason to fear or confront the jaguar.

The cat simply stared at Yoongi for a while longer then disappeared. 

Yoongi used his Flehmen response and shockingly discovered that this leopard was a fucking male.

A fucking male Amur leopard!

Cats in general are territorial, so why didn't this elusive cat didn't murder him for tresspassing? Yoongi didn't pick up any type of hybrid scent from it... Both hybrids and animals have completely different scents.

It doesn't matter anymore... But he's thankful for being allowed to live, perhaps the leopard wants Yoongi to extract the two hybrids and leave the elusive big cat in peace. 

Perhaps.

But he doesn't know until he arrives there.

Yoongi knows he's quite the distance, but if he sprints without breaks, he could reach there by possibly 2am if he's luckly 10pm. He hopes to reach to those hybrids in time, and by the scent of them...

Its not looking too bright for them.

Yoongi looks up to the sky and notices clouds forming, he knows there's going to be a storm tonight.. He hears the wind blowing hard causing the tree branches to sway from the force of it.

Without a word, he immediately takes off running again.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey look! Its that bestiality loving bitch!", "how much money do they pay you to make those disgusting animal sex videos?!", "better yet how can she give herself away to those... Those things? Having sex with them is a massive taboo and a sin.", "HEY WHORE! DID YOU KNOW IN THE BIBLE GOD PUNISHES THOSE THAT HAS SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH ANIMALS?!" The woman groans in annoyance. Its too much to ask to live in peace and when you advocate for hybrids people immediately throws these awful words at a person whom is trying to help these oppressed beings have the privilege to live as humans.

Hybrids have human DNA in their animal DNA, sometimes they may look more animal than human, but their intelligence and their ability to communicate to humans is the same as a humans. 

"Listen here you uneducated racist fuckers! Hybrids have human DNA in them! They're more than capable to communicate with us!" The group ended up laughing at the woman. "Humans?! Please! They're nothing but savage animals!" The woman scowls at them and turns away heading to the library.

"Ridiculous. All of these sick fuckers.." Coughing slightly she puts on her earbuds and starts to listen to any music that her shuffle played. 

And of all songs...

This had to play.

 

 

 

 Sniffling quietly the woman pulls out her phone contemplating to call home to see if Yoongi has returned. He's been gone for almost 4 weeks now... And she misses him dearly, sighing once more, she pulled out her notebook and starts to write words that comes into mind.

Sometimes she'll doodle on the corner of her notebook other times she'll just write sad poems. "Look it's the bestiality lover." She internally groans. Can't those closed minded assholes leave her alone for once? "Wonder why she doesn't have any friends.",  _I wonder that too.._ "She does have friends and its those animals."  _of course.. Typical response._ she heard a small chortle coming from the table behind her, again... Shit talking and bullying on hybrid advocates is normal here in the university.

Yet no one does anything to stop it.

Her phone vibrates and she immediately unlocks it hoping, praying that its Yoongi. Her face turns downcast when she sees a notification from her manager, she opens the app and sees the message her boss Youngbae sent stating that Daesung has left saying that she will have to stay for closing since he is had to rush home. The woman huffs a chuckle. Its Seungri for sure, that wonky panda hybrid is known to cause mischief and he is too full of energy. It makes ___ wonder if what kind of stuff he's on since she needs some herself.

 Her phone vibrates again and she sees a text message that Daesung has sent her and its a photo. 

 

**| 1 unread message: Daesung |**

 

 

 

 

 

 

>   **[12: 23pm]** **Daesung:** you wouldn't believe what that little rascal did this time.

 

 Snickering to herself earning a small glare from a small group of students that are taking tutoring classes. The woman smiled sheepishly and mouths out 'sorry' before replying to the text.

 

 

 

 

 

 

>    **[12:25pm] ___:** Let me take a wild guess... He was out dancing in the streets again.
> 
> **[12:26pm] Daesung** **:** I wish. But no. He set the kitchen on fire when he was trying to cook... 
> 
> **[12:26pm] Daesung:** well... He left the stove unattended when he was cooking with Jiyong and Seunghyun... Both went to the grocery story getting some ingredients when this happened... 
> 
> **[12:27pm] Daesung:** Istg this hyper panda will be the death of me. I'm already getting grey hairs from his antics.
> 
> **[12:28pm] __:** At least you don't hybrid sit Amber and Jae. Those two are chaos. A recipe for disaster.
> 
> **[12:29pm] Daesung:** ok.. Ok.. Point taken. Oh and sorry for this short notice.. I'll make it up to you? :D
> 
> **[12:30pm] __:**  hmmm... Paid time off would be nice 😭
> 
> **[12:31pm] Daesung:** ok. Ok. I'll put in a good word with Youngbae. Sounds good? :)
> 
> **[12:32pm] __:** perfect. 😊💕 THANK YOU!!! :'D

 

__ chuckles already picturing the whole mess that Seungri caused. While he ment no harm, but that rascal could've blown up the house. The urge to ask him if he has seen Yoongi, yet she couldn't bring herself to ask him. Last thing __ wants is to cause Daesung more worries and knowing Seungri, he would possibly sneak out and search for the jaguar hybrid himself.

Sighing to herself she gets up and heads to the college cafeteria, where the food is expensive yet shit, but the rec room is peaceful and decent. 

_Please be safe Yoongi._

_Please come back._

 

* * *

 

 

Yoongi felt an ache in his chest and skids to a stop, mud flew a bit, but he didn't care. He looked back to the direction he came from and again his heart started to ache. 

Its dull pain, but its there, and he misses her.  _ **I promise __, I will come back.**_ pushing the pain in his chest away, he continues to sprint in the heavy storm.  _ **please wait for our return. Please wait for me.**_ Yoongi looks up at the dark sky,  _ **If you exist, please I implore you. Keep her safe. If you're merciful, allow her live her life free from pain and anguish. If you love her, help her find the person who will take care of her, cherish her, love her and protect her.**_ Yoongi breaks his brief eye contact to the dark heavens and pushes his body to move faster, tongue lolling out as his breaths comes out in steamed puffs from the cold and his lungs and muscles screeches for more oxygen and to rest, but the jaguar refuses to.

He recognizes the feeling, the sensation of it all. 

The rush of adrenaline pumping in his bloodstream when he heard an ear piercing crack from the thunder and a lightning bolt decorates the sky. Yoongi took instantly took cover and hissed at the fallen tree, embers glows dimly from where the lightning has struck. Gritting his teeth his looks up at the dark heavens in anger his hair wet and sticking to his forehead, he was inhaling then exhaling at a frantic pace, he grits his teeth even harder then he let's out a loud roar.

He was cursing the heavens, condemning any deity that existed.

 

* * *

 

 

Taehyung woke up with a jolt and got the chills when he heard a terrifying loud roar echoing. He huddled himself closer to Hoseok and the border collie sensed his uneasiness, he licked Taehyung's tiger ears then nuzzles him. Taehyung on the other hand whimpers softly and hid his face in Hoseok's chest still shaking.

That roar also startled him as well, but he can't help, but feel like he has heard it before. Strange... 

 **"H-Hob-bi hyung?.."** Hoseok looks at the shaking tiger hybrid in his arms.  **"yea bud?"** he grimace at his sandpaper rough voice. Damn this fucking infection,  **"t-th-think we'll have to move?.."** Now this Hoseok has been prepared. Anything he's been prepared for since living in the streets and basically wherever he and is old pack used to travel and reside in had taught him to _always_ be prepared. 

Any mistake could compromise the pack's safety and endager lives. 

 A mistake that proved to be fatal..

 **"Hoseok hyung? Hoseokie?"** The dog hybrid snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his chest, brown eyes meets brown eyes, but they have a tinge of yellow green in them. The proof of his genetic make-up and what his DNA is melded with. He blinks and looks at Hoseok with confusion when he nuzzles Taehyung and gently presses his lips on the tiger hybrid's head.

 **"Danger won't find us..."** , Tae blinks again not comprehending what he means by that before he could open his mouth to speak Hoseok stopped him, **"this safe house has a natural maze left behind by trees hundreds of years old. Their roots provides perfect cover for us and they form a maze."** Taehyung was still uncertain, **"what about our scents?.."** The border collie hybrid chuckles softly in the younger's hair, **"I picked up a trick or two to mask our scents.."** Hoseok opened his eyes looking somber, **"but we still have to keep our wits about regardless."** , **"what if we end up getting discovered?"** Tae hugs the sick hybrid tighter, **"what if we have to fight?"** Hoseok hums softly, **"depends if the situation calls for it or not. The whole situation will decide whether we must fight or not. Even if we end up fighting, I'll probably will ge-"** , Taehyung growls softly and buried his face in Hoseok's chest. 

 **"I'll help us Hyung. I won't let you get hurt and don't you dare die on me."** , the border collie sighs softly, he plucks out a feather from the tiger hybrid's hair. **"You know that we don't know what will happen.. But regardless... Whatever happens... Let's pray for the best."** , That's such a weird concept to Tae. **"I didn't know you were religious..."** this caused Hoseok to chuckle.

 **" Who says I am?"** , Taehyung shrugged. **"I mean... I usually hear those religious humans say that..."** , Hoseok nods, **"I'm not religious.. My father was the religious one. He told me its also a thing humans say too. To keep hope of something will turn out to be better during hardships."** , Taehyung made an 'O' shape with his mouth. **"I see.. I don't understand humans.. They fight for basically over everything.. Even squabble over for a useless piece of paper too.."** Taehyung's tail wrapped itself around Hoseok's hand. **"TaeTae-ah.. You don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable."** He pets the tiger hybrid's head an unusual gesture since Taehyung was abused, neglected, bullied, mocked etc.. So this new feeling is.. Bizarre. But he feels.. He feels safe, loved.

  **"Its just... I don't understand why do humans has this stupid system.."** , **"Human society is cruel, complex and sometimes violent.. During my days wandering from country to country I've seen things humans has caused, the damage and destruction they have inflicted on earth and sometimes refuses to fix and to other human beings.. Victims of war, how they treat their elderly, mentally ill humans, abuse their young, abandon them or let their sick fellow humans perish because of expenses, imprison someone for absolutely no reason or them defending themselves from their captors or their resources, allowing their own wander aimlessly in the streets in a haze and sleeping in torn tents or cardboard boxes.... Even go far as breaking treaties and harming the indeginous the Americas to the aboriginals in Australia.."** Hoseok looks outside watching the rain from a makeshift window. 

 He continues,  **" humans by far are the most violent and destructive beings to exist.... I mean look at us: we're created by them and yet... They treat us like we're nothing. We're abominations in their perspective however, I've had rare moments in my life when I encountered kind humans, but sometimes I wonder if this is some sick joke.."** Taehyung doesn't say anything, however he does agree with Hoseok.

Humans are the worst.

 **"But not all humans are bad.."** , Hoseok hums softly, **"Not all... There was a human that helped me... She even took me in after my pack had a fallout.."** Tae glances at Hoseok, **"what's it like?"** , Hoseok looks down, **"hm?"** , **"You know... Helping hybrids seek refuge, travelling around, living in a pack, living with the human that took you in?"** , Hoseok smiled a bit, what a curious youngster. **"Well.... I had to learn how to fight as a pup."** He hums thinking and reminiscing, **"I had to grow up fast since we don't have that luxury to relax and play.. Travelling is constantly exhausting and stressful on both mind and body.. As for helping hybrids, we never had anyone helping us... But I helped even though my pack forbid it. I went against it and the result was my parents was forced to bite my ear and tore it almost half of it."** He points at his torn scarred dog ears, **"My back is no better since I received lashings for quote on quote disobedience and was deprived for 4 days of food and water, had to sleep alone in the cold."** Taehyung winces, he remebers the times he was starved and his punishments for failing to impress the audience. 

 **"Our pack is not only strict, but also in a way, cautious. They don't want us to get hurt or die. Yes, while food, water and other basic necessities were scarce, but the less in numbered we are, the more of our chances to perish increases."** Hoseok explained. **"I didn't like my pack's hierarchy and laws that followed. Matter in fact they're awful and in a way kinda like humans. But unlike humans we aren't violating the dominion we live in and cause irreversible damage.. Humans claims to be intelligent, sophisticated and advance, yet they behave in such a cruel, immoral, barbaric, greedy and violent way that I sometimes wonder if they are indeed what they claim. I digress, I prefer to be my  animal side than human.."** Taehyung completely understands. Most hybrids would prefer to be closer to their animal side than human side and its primarily because of this.

 **"While humans might had an ugly side to them, there are those small number of humans I've encountered that made me think twice about the human race...."** There was a time that Taehyung was too frightened to trust in humans simply because of how they behave and like Hoseok explained, he too wondered if humans were what they claimed to be, yet their actions and behavior said otherwise. **"Was there any human you aided in?"** He inquires to the border collie. Hoseok hums softly thinking hard. **"As a matter in fact.. I have."** Tae looked at Hoseok with curiosity that matches of a small child. **"Really??"** Hoseok nods.

  **"I'm not proud for stealing, but I am proud to help the poor, mentally ill and homeless. To helping out the indeginous and aboriginals. It felt right to help them and it made me cry when I helped these people find something worth living even though its rough and ugly."** Taehyung peeks from Hoseok's warm chest and looks at him with awe and admiration.

  **"Wow..."** Hoseok smiles softly his eyes held a fond look in it, yet there was something else too, something that Tae couldn't pin point. Hoseok turns his gaze back to the window lost in his sea of memories,  **"I even saved people and hybrids that attempted to jump from the bridge and into the Han river..."** Taehyung was aware of suicide on both species, so this topic is dark, but he isn't uncomfortable about it. He's been surrounded by a living nightmare and death. 

**"Some of them died when they plunged into the river... Others were unconcious. When I reach the body I had to push my body even harder to get out of the river and onto dry land then try to save their life.."**

He kept his eyes on the window then shifted his gaze to the hybrid in his embrace. Taehyung seemed to be processing everything that just came to him and Hoseok doesn't blame him. Its a lot to digest and overwhelming, Taehyung is guilty for thinking about taking his own life via starvation, but after meeting with the border collie hybrid, he slowly started to eat again to stay with his new friend.

 **"Do you want to help me?"** Taehyung broke out of his thoughts to look back to Hoseok. **"Hm?"** Hoseok smiles his infamous sunshine smile. **"You silly. You want to help me?"** Tae takes in his words and looks back to Hoseok, he nods. Hoseok's smile grew more at his answer. **"You'll have to learn how to fight properly first and polish your agility including stamina before we can get to helping people and travel."** He smiles back and gives Hoseok a massive bear hug, Hoseok holds back the urge to cough since his body is not fully recovered, but returns the gesture with his limited strength.

Shame that delicate moments like these cannot last forever...

A twig snapped.

Both of them stiffened.

Despite the pounding storm going on outside the sound was deafening.

Hoseok cranes his neck a bit and his eyes widen.

Taehyung immediately picked up the fear and the nauseating atmosphere, they both heard soft murmurs of voices. 

Hunters.

Both looked at each other before getting up and moving around silently, packing up their essentials and Hoseok donned on his thin armor covering his torso and back. He then puts on a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back. Black boots, black gloves and pants.

 It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

 He threw another black cloak similar to his, but larger to fit Taehyung's larger frame. He looked at it confused at first, but donned it on without further inquire. It took him some time to get adapted to wearing clothes again although he feels the need of not requiring to wear it, he wears clothes for the hell of it.

And to see how good he looks.

 **"Hide your ears and tail."** Tae flattens his ears and hides them in his bushy hair while his tail is tucked in his pants to hide them, once both hybrids are done they froze when they heard a gunshot go off.

Hoseok's heart violently hammers in his chest as his stomach churns threatening to cause him to vomit when he turns to look at the tiger hybrid a few feet from him. Turns out that he's safe and unharmed, Tae was holding his breath and looks at Hoseok the moment the sound went off.

Much to his relief he sees and smells no blood from Hoseok, but...

A scream broke the silence and growls are heard from the outside. 

Hoseok strains his ears, but they sounded too much like a beast than a hybrid. Then again..... He COULD be wrong.. A wolf pack maybe? He narrows his eyes then proceeds to retrieve Taehyung his custom made armor similar to his only bigger to fit the tiger hybrid's body.

Tae wordlessly donned on the armor underneath his black cloak, it feels breathable? Certainly lightweight yet there is this feel to it that gives off about it and he can't put his fingers on it. **"Ready?"** He snapped put out of his thoughts and looked at the dog hybrid and nods. 

He inhales, shaky and somewhat uneasy. 

The whole thing is overwhelming that's for sure, and with the looming dangers of outside.... Hunters with guns.. Guns.. He gulps and felt the back of his neck twitch. He shakes his head to calm himself, but it only did was to make him a little lightheaded. **"Scary huh?"** Taehyung could only nod, **"Don't worry. It goes away after you get the hang of it."**

How reassuring..

Another gunshot goes off and this time it hits something and both hybrids eyes widen.

 

* * *

 

 

Min Yoongi...

A rather unique individual wouldn't you say? Mysterious, silent,  has a rather intimidating aura around him, wise beyond his years... 

"SHOOT THE DAMN ABOMINATIONS!"

**"HYUNG!"**

**"TAKE HOSEOK AND RUN! I'LL BUY YOU BOTH TIME TO ESCAPE! DON'T FUCK IT UP RUNT!"**

 Yoongi shoved the tiger hybrid and rushed back to the hunters, Hoseok helplessly watched the Jaguar hybrid rush to meet death face to face, felines and their damn nine lives.

Taehyung began to run faster carrying a grown man in his arms is one thing, running away from being violently shot is another. Hoseok starts to have another coughing fit, this time more blood seeps from his mouth. Taehyung glances at his companion worry in his brown eyes ran deep even more so after seeing him collapse during their fight against those hunters and unfortunately... 

There are fellow hybrids working along side with the hunters...

To add insult to injury one of them was a damn snake hybrid...

Shit.

Hoseok weakly pleads to Tae to go back for the jaguar hybrid, but risking him getting killed and them was not something Taehyung wants to risk. 

Plus that cat terrifies him.

A fucking cat smaller than him can send fear down to his spine. That doesn't happen, but that dude scares him.

 He holds Hoseok closer to his chest and continues on running, **"I'm sorry hyung, but going back means death! I can't risk us! I'm so sorry!"** , Taehyung felt tears burning his eyes and kept on running depsite his legs burning from exertion.

Hoseok weakly moves his head and peeks watching Yoongi's silhouette disappearing into darkness. 

As if they are reclaiming him.

Hoseok felt his eyes water and looked away letting tears slip out.

They finally got reunited then this happens..

Life tends throw cheap shots..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

in the distance, Yoongi let's out a loud pained yowel, it echoes in the heavy storm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wrote lice instead of lives lmfaoooo 😅😂😂😂💀
> 
> Btw i heard Jimin's solo song.. Its beautiful 😭💕💞 AND TAEHYUNG'S BAREFACE WITH HIS MOUSTACHE-
> 
> PANTIES DROPPED FASTER THAN MY GRADES  
> (Good ol college am i right? 😭💀)
> 
> 2019 STARTING OFF AS A UNEXPECTED BOOM. LIKE SOMEONE GOT BLOCKED BY BTS LMFAOOO I'm seriously proud of them standing up for themselves and not tolerating bs anymore. I got worried cuz these boys are too kind for their own good, so this is refreshing. I hate seeing nice people being taken advantage of, abused or bullies cuz their soul is too kind in this dark world. :(
> 
> This chapter is sad af cuz I'm depressed af and having panic attacks. (I Thank god or whatever of my remaining guardian angels [if i have any] that its not severe. Just a nasty sense of dread, chills and nausea. My anxiety and hyper vigilance doesn't help either.) *sarcasm* Oh how I love endless suffering and anguish. 🙃 
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter!


	11. Not a chapter please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is urgent and has to be addressed so please read

Ok, I apologize for this inconvenience but this here is crucial and has to be addressed now.

So I've seen authors getting attacked, bashed, even had their stories reported despite the proper codes or guidelines we follow they would still report our stories (that is so painfully frustrating since we put hours. So its us watching our hard work go down the drain.. As authors writing is a form of art for us, so watching that happen is like having some jackass tarnish our artwork or destroy it) and worst case is also receiving threats. Yup, you heard me folks, threats.

I'm serious, there are authors I know has been threatened. (Out of respect for them and their privacy I will not mention their names)

Here's the stupid reason: they are attacking authors despite us   _ **leaving fucking warning(s) and tags❗❗❗**_

There's people attacking authors even though WE left warnings and/or tags for obvious reasons. 

They can go an fuck themselves, seriously! We take time and effort to write and leave warnings in our stories before posting them!

If you took the time to read the story but decided to IGNORE the obvious warning(s) or tags we left then you're an illiterate piece of shit and an imbicile.

No if's, what's or but's about it!

Its fucking unacceptable to start _**bashing**_ or _**attacking**_ or even go far as to _**threaten**_ an author who puts warnings in their stories is unacceptable and cruel! 

You can at least let us know if we require to add another warning. But do NOT threat, attack or bash at us!!!!

For the audience/readers that takes the extra length to read our tags and warning(s)before diving into the stories we wrote; thank you so much because there is illiterate morons running amok and I often wonder if they even go to school or even bother paying attention to language arts, literature and reading.

You guys are being responsible and I'm grateful for that, seriously, I don't know if you guys know how important you are to us and how grateful we are to have responsible readers.

 **ANYONE** that plans on reading a story or stories _**HAS👏TO👏KNOW👏 AND 👏UNDERSTAND 👏THAT👏 IT👏 IS👏 YOUR 👏RESPONSIBILITY👏 TO👏 READ👏 OUR👏 WARNINGS👏 BEFOREHAND!!!👏👏 BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO READ OUR STORIES! WE ADD WARNINGS FOR OBVIOUS REASONS AND YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT WE DO NOT MEAN NO DISRESPECT OR HARM AND THAT THE STORIES WE WRITE CONTAIN SENSITIVE MATERIALS!!! HENCE WHY WE LEAVE WARNINGS!!!!**_

IN SHORT THERE ARE STORIES THAT ARE NOT MENT FOR ANYONE TO READ!!! THAT'S WHY WE WRITE OR TAG WARNINGS!!!!! 

IF YOU CANNOT TAKE THE TIME TO READ OUR WARNINGS, BUT DECIDED TO ATTACK, BASH OR WORSE THREATEN AN AUTHOR JUST BECAUSE **YOU** DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO READ OUR WARNINGS BEFOREHAND YOU'RE A FUCKING DISGUSTING CRUEL ILLITERATE PIECE OF SHIT.

Also correct me if I'm wrong, but this crap is fucking cyberbullying. 

I do NOT tolerate cyberbullying! And any forms of bullying! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to blow a massive gasket, but I am beyond livid and done with horseshit!
> 
> It actually baffles me that there are actually people who do not take the time to read our warnings or tags...
> 
> Its hella crazy huh? Crazy and unbelievable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all of your love, support and motivating me.
> 
> ⚠WARNINGS: VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED⚠
> 
> ⚠THERE WILL BE SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> ⚠ABUSE WILL BE MENTIONED
> 
> ⚠UNHEALTHY HABITS
> 
> ⚠SEX SLAVES INCLUDED
> 
> ⚠TOXIC RELATIONSHIPS
> 
> ⚠TRIGGERS POSSIBILITY IS NIGH
> 
> ⚠POSSIBLE DARK THEMES AHEAD


End file.
